Heroes' Tempted Testaments
by Hero DarkyDark
Summary: Growing up is never as easy as adults make it sound like. How will the future-heroes manage when quirk induced hormones begins turning the clock to their own self destruction as people. Causing Izuku to have to encounter and settle his classmates facing deadly sins while keeping himself in check as well. How will he survive? A Funny-Eventful-Erotic story about self-discovery.
1. My Fuzzy Research Partner

**((For everyone wondering about a timeline, this keeps up with the anime but non-spoiler hints from the manga will pop-up here and there.**

**Edit: Warning, no matter how many times I rewrite the first chapter I can never seem to get it up to the quality of all the other chapters, so try to give this story a few chapters.****))**

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**My Fuzzy Research Partner**

UA High School, one of the many breeding grounds for the Heroes of the next generation. It felt like a dream ever since I was accepted. I've met countless of great people here, including my childhood Hero All Might, a lot of interesting classmates, and a few others I'm glad I've met who helped me grow. With their support, I can surely control One For All to become the #1 Hero!

It was after Class that All Might called me to his office, I wondered what was wrong? We only meet like this if something important needed to be discussed.

"Young Midoriya!" My mentor called out to me "I'm sorry to call upon you so suddenly."

I straighten my form up a bit as I replied "Oh yes, mostly because I'm wondering if it was ok not inviting Kacchan."

Despite our fights it feels off that after finally allowing my childhood friend to be in on our master-student secrets to be having our first meeting since then be without him. It makes me feel like we're cheating him out.

The former #1 Hero shakes his head as he speaks "It pains me to break our promise with him so soon but I truly feel like this is something better left private between One For All users."

This comment took me by surprise as I say "Something only for One For All Users?" (What it could this possibly be) I thought to myself

"Due to you being young your focus at the moment is your hero studies meaning you're mostly ignorant to all the looming problems of the world except for general news." All Might stated

I found myself agreeing with him as I thought to myself (He's right, beside the villains we've fought. The other students and I are pretty cut-off from the world's problems)

All Might does a few gestures with his hand as he explains "One of the concerns about the future is how the Quirks of the next Generation are rapidly getting out of control. Quirk Breeding in general is something nearly impossible to stop since it's all genetics. So as Children gets more powerful Quirks they get harder to control and are more dangerous since kids are a lot less mentally stable."

I nodded, playing close attention as he speaks adding in my own comments as well "Oh right, a lot of quirk activation and usage usually depends on the user mental state as much or more than physical state. Like how I have to train my body in order to handle using One For All but I have to use think about the egg in a microwave in order to actually control it without hurting myself."

All Might complimented my comment with "Exactly, due to their still developing brains their emotionally state are still rapid to flux. Adding that with more dangerous quirk forming every decade and it takes one Super Duper Dangerous Quirk to cause a national disaster."

(I can't even imagine the tragedy that could occur at a daycare when some child spills the wrong kid's milk) the thought made me shiver. "So that's why you called me here, you need my help solving this potential crisis!"

Without hesitation All Might quickly flexes into his muscular form, the back that the entire world once depended on shined for a moment as the voice I remember from all the videos I watched of him online was heard "No, of course! What could you do about it at your age? Punch kid-" But before he can finish the sentence, his body almost instantly deflated as he spits out blood.

"Don't hurt yourself for a joke!" I shrieked in concern for his health. I don't think it's no longer safe to be throwing up blood when he no longer got even an ember of power of One For All. I mean it was never healthy to be throwing up blood but now it's a certain!

As he wipes away the blood from his mouth All Might compose himself "Anyways this is more about yourself then the actual issue."

I was shocked "Me?" I questioned pointing myself

"I'm sure you've noticed lately from your battles but often times during your fights with others, your quirks will often act up or do something unexpected, usually because of intense mentally straining situations." All Might said to me

I took a moment to think back to my fights with Muscular, Kacchan, and Shinso. During each of those occasions my quirk surpassed my expectations of control multiple times. I nod to show I understood what he was referring to.

My mentor went on with his explanation "By now you should know that One For All is more than just a one person quirk but the passing of the torch meaning you're carry a part of all past users with you. So it's extremely easier for you to let a flux of emotion cause a dramatic shift in your quirk." That was when something strange started happening. All Might's voice, it started slowing down and changing it's tone "Well, while a lot of these things are…natural…...for people in your profession and age…...there's still…...a few...complications you need to look out for your age." He began coughing nervously.

(I've never seen All Might so nervous to talk since he has mentioned his teacher Gran Torino. Could it be something stressing him?...I see now) "Oh I get it, you want to make sure I don't over stress myself over exam to the point of having an outburst!" I exclaimed

His coughing didn't stop as he goes "N-no, no not that…I mean yeah be sure to keep that in mind but not what I was referring to is something more ...uh…..physical…..physical urges you might have...y'know with probably your female classmates?"

"Female!?" I exclaimed, my ears perked up red from the comment

All Might quickly added "Or Males! Y'know I'm seeing how close you and Kacchan are getting since your last fight"

"How does touching Kacchan help me control my emotional state?" I ask, I was so confused by what he was suggesting.

All Might's face suddenly began to sweat intensely as he tries to speak "...Cause y'know…hormones and all-..."

But he soon just stopped talking and stared at me

Deku:…

All Might: …

We stared at each other for a while.

What broke this deadlock was All Might. As he begins to walk out toward the door, he called back "Well anyways best way to find out is to do some research on your own and I hope for you the best!"

(He's just gonna leave it like that!) I reached out my arm in protest to stop him "Wait I have to research this!?"

"Yes!" He answered "A hero's journey does involve them doing some self discovery, just use what we talked about as a reference. Good bai young Midoriya! I'm counting on you!" He gave me a thumbs up before rushing out the door

I didn't have anything to say.

I was shocked, didn't really know what to take from that, but standing here won't do me any favors. Confused I walked back to the dorms, as I entered into the building it had a few students there. One of which was Ilda who I greeted from a distance, he was about to do his practice runs for the day. I wanted to ask him about what I just talked about with All Might but I didn't feel like it was important enough to interrupt his training. Beside from what I've seen his Quirk isn't affected much by his emotional state. I wondered, which of my classmates I'm close with have a quirk that in some way depends on their emotional state.

Before finally I struck an answer (Ah-ha! Uraraka. I remember how she stated how her Quirk sometimes activates randomly if she's in emotional distress about something.)

As I walked up to Iida I ask him "Oh Iida do you know where Uraraka is?"

In his usual manner of speech he karate chop the air pointing upwards saying "She should still be in her room."

(Oh good so she's here) I thought to myself I thanked Iida for the help "Thank you, I really need her help with something"

But before the conversation could carry on I heard a voice call out to me "Oh Midoriya" When I turned I saw nothing but a floating school uniform. I instantly knew who it was, it was Hagakure the invisible girl "You're going to Uraraka's room? That's on the same level as Ashido's room, you mind giving her this?" She says as she held out a small package. It seemed to be wrapped in plastic and was soft when I touched it. She was closed and seem secretive about it, even though to me it looked like a floating plastic package.

Accepting it I told her "Oh sure, I'll make sure to get it to her."

"Thanks a ton, just make sure Mineta don't see it. That guy is just the worst!" She says the last part in disgusted before walking off.

Tucking the tiny package in my arm I considered using the elevator but decided against it.

Stairs aren't so bad, it'll also give me time to think as I head up, I pasted by Kirishima and a few others. Eventually I made it to the 4th Floor on the female's side, going to the first door of the floor and knocked softly.

I call out to her "Uraraka, you there? It's me Deku, I wanted to talk to you about-"

It was at that very moment the door suddenly open, but it was not the Coconut Hair Style girl he was expecting to see. But instead a Pink straight forward Alien, Ashido Mina. She was in some casual clothing as if she was getting ready for bed, even though it was only nearing the end of the afternoon.

"You know, Uraraka's room is the last door of the hallway not the first." She calmly said

I just backed up in a stunned face letting out "A-ashido!"

"Yes, I'm Ashido~" She replied chuckling

What follows is a quick session of blabber.

Deku: Oh I'm so so sorry for disturbing you!

Ashido: Ok.

Deku: I should've paid attention to where I was going!

Ashido: Meh, it's fine honestly.

Deku: I should always check the door!

Ashido: I mean to be honest these doors should probably have better labeling

Deku: I promise to never make the same mistake again!

Ashido: Maybe a bigger name tag on the doors with cause less confusion

She doesn't at all seem disturbed or bothered by my rumbling.

Regardless, I kept going "I mean I was planning to see you cause Hagakure's wanted me to give you something, but not now, well I mean now but not now now, and definitely not to call you Uraraka!"

This seemed to catch her attention as she quickly says "Hagakure? Oh , she's finally giving it back, thanks!" Not waiting for me she took the package from my hands "Oh and Uraraka won't be back in her room for a while, she's been in the bathroom ever since she got back from her training." she added.

"O-oh!" I responded, this news threw my plans off. I was thinking of getting advice from Uraraka and then using that to study into quirk-emotional connections (Should I wait for her? Wait…...how could I wait for her? Am I just gonna stand outside the girl's bathroom all by myself!?)

Stupidly, I decide to keep commenting on a done deal conversation "That's real unfortunate….."

Ashido:...

Deku:...

(Why am I just staring again!? I need to do something quickly or else she'll think I'm thinking about Uraraka in the bathroom. That's Mineta's level of thinking!) I shouted at myself

Breaking the silence the Fuzzy Alien said "So you want me to go let her know you were looking for her"

Snapping me out of my trance I responded with thankfulness "Oh! Yes please that'll mean a lot. Let her know I'll be in the 6th Floor's Media Center Computer Room researching."

"Research? Hehe I'm actually not surprise you'll be doing that at this point of the semester." She stated letting out a light hearted giggle "It's always something unexpected with you, then thing I know you're going to be disobeying the order directly from the school to save someone from villains again." She leans forward a bit toward me "You really are a wimpy yet rebellious boy scout aren't ya?"

My cheeks blushed red at her sudden comment "W-w-wimpy!" (I can't believe that after all the achievements I've done, I'm still being called wimpy by someone who isn't Kacchan.)

"Well maybe Wimpy isn't the right word for it, Nerdy fits better." Ashido tells me.

"Hey I'm not-"

But she interrupts me saying "I mean in the cute kind of way with how you act in simple social situations."

At that point I was utterly stunned and couldn't speak (D-did she just call me cute!) I couldn't help but get a happy face as my body shook a bit (A girl told me I was cute in person!)

Unfortunately for me I didn't noticed how weird I looked in reality.

"Uhhhh Midoriya…..you ok?" Ashido asked me a bit concerned.

I was still too busy on her last statement to respond so I just continued staring at her.

Ashido seemed to be giving a slightly uncomfortable look as her eyes glared off to the side "Imma just…...go…...tell her then…" The pink Alien said as she began backing up.

I just nodded in agreement.

After finally snapping out of my daze again I walked up to the 6th floor, I remember how when we were moving in Aizawa informed us on how the 6th floor was basically built as a sorta educational center that have free use computers, printers, Vending Machines and individual classroom-like rooms.

This was so students would have no excuse to leave the dorms past curfew even for educational reasons.

I entered one of the computer rooms, there was usually two sets of each kind of room recommended by the Principal. So 'Young Student Drama' can be made easier to dissipate and also allowing us to use the multiple rooms to setup atmosphere we would want. I chose the much smaller computer room, it was more secluded then the other computer room. Less windows, the door is at the far opposite corner of the computer so no one can really peak in on anything you're working on unless they enter the room, a few lockers, and drawers were installed.

It was obvious why this place was designated as the room we leave free if someone actually wants to study or research. The other one is used as a more casual open one. There was a bunch of extra printing paper and other materials here. We basically pack most of our extra stuff here since they actually got the storage area to put it and this room was barely used at all. If we ever need to move stuff or get something, this was usually the place to go. But the important thing is since no one got anything to study for, it'll be the perfect spot to research. Sitting down I began surfing the web for Emotion & Quirk connections. I didn't get much results, though I did find one extremely useful source that answered one of my was an article that research how there's been a raise of accidental quirk usage for both civilian and hero alike.

(So there is an actual connect, it says here that within the last 2 months 15 different accidents have happened in this part of the city because of an emotional break down. 7 of the cases was someone hearing the news of a loved one being lost, another two were two females finding out their boyfriend cheated on them, 5 were students stressed about school related work, and the last was a young boy discovering Santa Claus didn't exist. So this is what All Might wanted to avoid. He wants to avoid an accident like this to happen with One For All…)

I looked down at my scarred hands, remembering how much I've been through

(Understood) I told myself as I clenched them with determination (I'll understand what All Might wanted to tell me and master these emotions that'll give physical urges he spoke of so I can become the #1 Hero.)

During my time of self assurance that was when a voice popped out

"Watcha looking up?"

"Ah!" I went as I instantly snap my head to the side to see who spoke.

What I saw was Ashido, and her pink smooth face was about 5 inches away from mine, looking at my computer screen. I was about to jump out of the chair and scream but before I could move, Ashido grabbed my shoulder and held me down in my seat while also covering my mouth to stop me from screaming.

"Calm down it's just me" she assured me

"Mmmm Fmfm" I muffled

"Yeah I told Uraraka you were looking for her to help with something but then she kept throwing up, eventually she told me just to cover for her and help you so here I am." she told me "Did that answer your possible questions?"

I nodded slowly

She then asked "Good, if I let you go will you not freak out?"

I nodded again, though internally I was still screaming at how close she was.

As she removed her hand from my mouth she spoke in an energetic fashion "Alright then, in that case I, Hero Pinky will be your graceful research partner!"

(You know, one thing I always liked that she and Uraraka have is the endless amount of energy they give in every action. I guess having her fill in this once won't be so bad) I thought to myself as I turned back to the computer screen.

Ashido pulled one of the nearby chairs closer behind me.

"Huh, W-won't it be easier researching if we used different computers?" I questioned (Why did she have to pull up right behind me? She's so close!)

"Hmm?" she went "Oh no I'm absolutely terrible at this kind of research." She says as she gives a playful wave in front of her dismissing the concept.

I followed it up by asking "...Then what are you going to do?"

With confidence she burst out her answer"Give emotional support!" She shouted as she gave me a thumbs up accompanied with a smile.

There was already some form of regret in my head as I say "That doesn't exactly sounds helpful!"

Being a bit more serious but still playful she said "Hehehe, I wish I could help more, but my grade scores are among the lowest in class for a reason. Though I can give you a great second thought on things we find. Uraraka did mention how you tend to overthink things a lot so you need someone to keep you from staying too who better to do that task then the realist Hero Pinky herself!"

This didn't exactly assure me but it wasn't like there was much of a second option. He wondered to himself (She really like to announce her hero name like that. Surprised since that wasn't her first choice.)

Regardless we spent about an hour or so into the evening studying, actually I was researching, Ashido just watched me from behind, every once in a while putting in a comment or two about something I found. Other times putting on a sorta distracting cheer to keep me researching. Despite the nearly counter-productiveness her presence have here, it was nice to have at least someone in the room so I won't be alone and since she's not trying to pry into my reason to much I don't have to worry about coming up with excuses. I can just have a simple conversation.

I opened up with a question "Oh Ashido, does your Quirk ever acts up?"

"Hm, you mean like yours does?" She teasingly replied.

"No, well yes, but no" I stammered saying.

She quickly settled me by stating"Relaxing I'm just teasing ya" before giggling and continuing "My quirk is mostly a physical based Quirk, but when I get overly nervous I do at times squirt out my acid from my hands." she wave around her finger as if she was sprinkling stardust over the area.

"Oohhh I see, being nervous is hard to prevent." I commented.

"So you're looking up how to prevent emotional quirks?" she asked me.

I responded by saying "Uh, oh no...well actually close to it. You see-" then I explain to her a very, tamed version of the situation. Basically explaining how I was trying to find out these emotions tied to physical urges that people my age might have to deal with in order to prevent accidental quirk usage.

…

She stared at me for a while. Did I say something wrong?

"Pffffffft" She burst out into laughter.

I was confused. What was so funny?

"Oh Uraraka was right about you, you do overthink things!" She shouts.

Still confused I asked "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? He was referring to you getting sexual urges!" She tries to say before she threw herself back laughing "Your age? Strange feeling? Wanting to be physical, more specifically to females...I hope. It's definitely about you getting sexual urges."

"Sexual~!" That was the only word I got from it. I instantly turned to Ashido to speak my defense waving my hands around. "I PROMISE YOU THIS ISN'T A PRANK! THIS WAS A LEGITIMATE RESEARCH!"

As she was still chuckling, she manages to say in between "Oh relax, even though I know you wouldn't pull something like that." She starts to settle down "Beside, a lot of this is a natural thing that all people gotta deal with."

"How can you solve something like that?" I responded, wondering what was this answer that All Might couldn't just say.

She then lean forward me and ask "You wanna find out?"

"..." I didn't answer but my face gave away how curious I was.

"Here, covers your eyes." She told me. She grabbed my hands and held them over my eyes, turning me toward the computer. I held them in that position questioning what she had in mind. I start hearing the typing of the keyboard following by a few clips of the mouse.

Finally she spoke again "Ok open!"

Hesitantly I slowly remove my eyes in order to look at the computer, only to be instantly met with a dirty video of Mount Lady and Miss Midnight together. I couldn't help but let out a "Eep!" My face instantly went red as I jumped up in my seat.

"What's wrong?" Ashido whispered seductively in my ear "Never saw something naughty before."

I turned to her in an attempt to protest but when I did I felt something…..soft on my lips. I couldn't believe it, she had just kissed me, and she is still kissing me! I was too stunned to stop her and it gave a feeling that wasn't all bad. Her lips were soft as a pillow and perky. I think I was enjoying it. But that enjoyment didn't last for long as Ashido ended the kiss almost as quickly as she started it.

"Why did you- Ahh~" I went as mid sentence I was pulled back down to the chair by her. She gave me a sly look, her eyes were unusually sharp, her grin wide, and she looked hungry.

"I'm just doing my job as your research partner" she explained as one of her hands slides from my back toward my mid-section, rubbing it. The other turned my chin more toward her. "Don't you know, research is usually followed by experimentation. I'm just doing some prep work." Her voice was quiet, but her words echoed through my mind. She was real close, her scent invade my nose, giving me the sweet scent of strawberries.

"But we can't- well someone might walk in." I shuttered.

Ashido rested her head against my shoulder as she softly chuckled "As if someone is going to enter the research computer room, we're weeks away from any important exams that'll require studying. You're so silly at times and that's what I like."

Before I could do anything? She leaned in again, going for another kiss. I could probably do something to stop her, but I didn't. I let her kiss me again. This kiss had a greater feel to it then the first one did. Not only did it last long enough for me to start enjoying it but she was able to lean more into it. Our lips were deeply connected, the momentum was almost entire from her. She was a beast, doing whatever she wanted to me.

I was at her full mercy and didn't mind. It kinda excited me.

Before I realized it, both her hands going lower, and lower down my body. Until I felt her grabbed my dick through my pants. Her hand brushes against the fabric of my pants, it was like a weird massage. It sent tingles throughout my entire body, her fingertips traced my cock against my pants. Looking at Ashido's eyes I could see them form a much happier expression, she was grinning as if she liked what she was grabbing. She really liked it, because soon she was unzipping my pants, sliding a hand in the opening she made, and grabbing my cock.

She pulls it out, letting it stand high and mighty in the light. Her hands had a field day teasing it, first by grabbing the base of it, rubbing her hands together over it, working her way up the shaft she continued massaging, eventually making it to the tip. When she finally reach it, she broke the kiss again. She still had a smug expression on her face.

"I think that's enough prep work don't you think Midoriya?" She says to me, she stood and walked around to the front of me, one hand still touching my crotch "We can now do the funnest part of research."

She crouched down in front of my lap. She stroke my cock, bring her hand up, and down it's length. Her warms palm heated up my crotch to a extreme degree. Each stroke was long and slow, a merciless torture of pleasure. She made 0 effort to hide the fact that she was enjoying every moment teasing me and who could blame her. In the position she's in, she can do whatever she wants to me.

"Oohh my, beside your awesome Quirk can't believe you had something else mighty hidden." She teased as she leans her face closer in, her hot breath brushing against my tip, sending it's sensitivity to overdrive. "I hope I'm not overwhelmed."

Without another word she opened her mouth wide, slowly encircling her lips around the tip of my cock, and proceedings to finally clamping down. I twitch as I felt the top half of my crotch be put into a warm, wet, and slobbery chamber. Before I could even finish dealing with the initial new sensational pleasure, I felt the inside of her mouth begin to turn into a vacuum as a tremendous force began drawing in my cock. Slowly devouring it, sucking on it, causing my cock built up pressure, nearing it peak. I can barely hold on as my length had began to twitch, I don't think Ashido noticed as her pace didn't slow down at all. Her mouth just continued to work like a washing mouth, in an endless continuation of swishing my cock in her mouth in a cycle-like motion, her tongue licking it from the inside like a wave, causing it to bounce lightly up and down. Her saliva drips from her mouth down to my base.

This experience was unlike anything I've ever experienced before, my body had a holy tingling sensation flowing through-out, my mind was becoming calmer, and I wanted this feeling to last longer. But I couldn't hold on, there was too much feelings being pent-up in my lower regions and I felt I might explode if I don't release it.

(But will Ashido be ok with that? Should I warn her?) I questioned myself

Well I didn't have enough time to asset those issues as the gates were finally breached. I let out a grunt as without warning my cock exploded cum into her mouth. This must've shocked even her as I saw her eyes grew wide as a few strings of cum began dripping out of her mouth. By the look of it she attempts to swallow on the ongoing wave of cum but even this task was an impossible feat for her to do here.

I fell back in my seat, feeling exhausted but…..strangely refreshing in a way. I can hear Ashido make a gulping noise, swallowing the cum she could fit in her mouth. She soon slowly pulled her mouth off my crotch, as she did, she sat back with her mouth hanging open panting. Her eyes went back from being super sharp back to the usual shape it normally was. A few residues of cum still hang off her face but most of it have dropped to the floor.

There was a silence between us, a tense one.

What did we just do? In a computer room of all places!

What do we say after that!?

I was just looking at her as she looked at me and I saw something. Ashido had a slight saddened face, was she sad about something? The way it looked, it was as if she was disappointed there wasn't more. Without another word being past between us, Ashido held her fingertips over the cum that had dripped on the floor. Without delay some white substance oozed out, it must've been her Quirk's Acid substance. The substance pour over the cum marks on the floor, masking them before disappearing. I didn't know she could use her Quirk like that ...well I guess I know why I didn't know.

As she stood up she wiped the remainder of my cum of her face onto her hands. The saddened look was still there and it looked like she was trying to avoid eye was with this sudden change of personality? Ashido has always been this upbeat, never afraid to say or do whatever she wanted, and bombastic girl. She was even teasing me, doing an act most people will blush at without fear. But now, this outrovert girl have seemingly become an introvert.

I lifted a hand to say something "Are you o-"

But I was cut off by her who swiftly turned to me with a smile that didn't feel like her regular one "Sorry about that Deku, I got a bit carried away back there." She chuckled casually about it "We're basically done, since we found out the answer you wanted to find right?"

(I mean she's not wrong, she did help me find the answer, or better yet figure out what All Might meant.) "Y-yeah" I told her "I guess we did, but-"

Once again she cuts me off, this time, without waiting for me to finish she already walked past me. "Alright mission complete! Imma head off then, I'm feeling tired. See ya~" She says and like that she exited through the door.

I was left there to ponder as I pull and zip my pants back up properly. While I would usually be having a heart attack about what I just did with another girl for the first time, my worry for Ashido overshadowed it. Despite her teasing, she is a good friend. I mean the change was so sudden it was as if the split second I looked away from her, she was replaced with a replicate that looks like her but isn't the same person. What was going on with Ashido?

But most importantly ("When did she start calling me Deku?")

I thought to myself as I close the tab Ashido have earlier pulled up with a red beat face.

*****THE END OF CHAPTER 1*****

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**((****Thanks for reading, i****f you wanna directly support me I also got a Ko-fi account 'herodarkydark', ****be sure to check out my youtube channel and twitter at 'Hero DarkyDark'. Also I got a Discord Server, so if you wanna chat, hang out with the community, or be constantly updated about the next chapter consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu. Don't forget to follow the story if it interest you and leave a review to tell me what you think of the chapter.))**


	2. Soooo Can We Talk?

_**Thanks for all the support though for this series. It literally became one of my most follow stories within a week, crazy since it's my first one back from a long break.**_

_**Anyways that it for now, time for some spicy action**_

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**Chapter 2**

**Soooo Can We Talk?**

There I was, standing in the middle of the media center's Lab room. Still trying to process what had just taken place in this place that literally any student or possibly teacher could've walked in on and it would've have been a very difficult situation to explain. I mean maybe if it was one the males, excluding Bakugou and Iida, I might be able to get out of the situation without much issue. Might even get some undesired praise from a few of them.

But this was the least of Deku's worries. What could possibly be worrying the boy, that was more important to him then freaking out over having a act performed on him that a lot of males his age dream of would happen to them? It might've been something large enough that this self conscious,over thinking, and somewhat anti-social boy would be ignoring all his anxiety problems. It was a feeling that matter to the boy beyond all his other worries. His undying care for other people and wanting to help them. He can go to his room to freak out afterwards, save texting his mom about the experience later…...actually no don't do that part but he got his priorities on something else.

_(First thing first, I gotta go speak to Ashido. I need to find out what's wrong.)_ I thought to myself as I log off the computer that was previously being use. As I puts the room back the way I've found it, returning all the chairs back to their original position, I continued to think about Ashido.

As I said before, that Pink Fuzzy Girl was such a upbeat person about everything. I've heard of the term 'Going from 0 to 100' but seeing such a cheery person go from '100 to 0' is what troubling him. As I left the room, I went down the stair to the 4th floor. Just a quick check-up to see how she's doing, make sure I didn't offend her or anything, what's the worst that can happen?

I went to the first door of the floor, this time on purpose. Taking a deep breath in order collect myself before giving a soft knock on the door. Or at least was about to knock until a wave of hesitation went through his body.

_(What if this is more than I thought it was? What if I did actually do something wrong and now she hates me. Could that truly be it?) "Maybe I did something wrong, cause I wasn't acting like I was into it. Wait, if that was the issue she would've stop way before she put her mouth over my- eh well anyways. Did I say something I shouldn't? No, no, that's impossible I barely said anything at all, nonetheless something offensive. Could it be because I didn't say enough? That sorta makes sense, but what could I say!? Look her in the eye and say 'Good hassle!' when she was done. Hell no, I sound like a football coach-"_

In the middle of my rambling thought, Ashido casually opens her door, poking her head slightly out. "You know I can hear your mumbling through the door, it's pretty distracting."

I went silent as I stared at her in a surprise. (I really hate when I do that, now I don't know what to say!). I was just staring at her (and now I'm staring! Why do I always just stare when I panic! Hopefully she would just continue on with her day and leave me here.)

She didn't, she just stood there, leaning against the door with her head sticking out the room to look at me. Her face wasn't one of anger, nor did it look like she was crying. Yet she wasn't smiling either, it was a mix of mellow calmness. She stood there waiting for me to say something.

(Oh no, she's not moving on. She's waiting! Think Midoriya think! Just say something) In such a situation, I had get out my best IceBreakers. "So how's the weather?"

"...What?" Ashido responded, squirting her eyes as she gave a confused look.

I internally screamed (It didn't work!). I quickly recovered, using the little time my IceBreaker gave me to ask a proper question. "I mean, how you doing?" It was best to not be so direct.

The Pink Alien casually shrug as she says "Meh, I'm fine."

So she seems fine and isn't obviously acting off, but I should test the water a bit. "Ok, I'm just making sure because you kinda ran-"

She quickly cut me off "Yeah, yeah I told you I was just tired Midoriya."

There was a quick silence as quickly thought to myself (Hmm, well her cutting me off is nothing new at all and she's back to calling me Midoriya rather than Deku). Yet in the context and the way she did so does raises my suspicion. "Oh sorry for the bother, you had me worried." (I need to stop looking for obvious clues, look for the subtle ones.)

As Deku waited for her to respond he quickly but subtly examine the position Ashido was in. As he looked around it was hard to get a read, most of her body was hidden behind the door. Only her head was mostly visible since she was sticking it out slightly to talk, regardless he did notice a few things. Unlike their first encounter, Ashido was more distance with her confrontation. Basically hiding behind the door, using it as a barrier to separate the two of them from interacting properly and her fingers were planted firmly on the edge of the door.

At my comment Ashido actually cracked a small a soft smile "You got here pretty quick, can't say I was expecting that." She does a small chuckle to herself "Didn't think you would care that much about me."

I saw her finger fidget on the door, slightly tapping it and swirling against the wood. But the most important thing I noticed, was how Ashido wasn't making eye contact with me. It was hard to see before because her sudden appearance surprising me and her dark colored eyes makes her pupil harder to see. But now that I was more calm and had time to really look at her, it became clear that while her head was facing me but her eyes was stationed toward the ground. (Her straightforward personality away would normally never make her not make eye contact for extended periods of time! Something is wrong, but is it safe to press her about it now? So far she doesn't seem destress or even fragil. There's a small sense of awkwardness but nothing too big, best to get it out now before the awkwardness raises.)

"Of course I would care, we're friends after all." I saw her fingers start to curl up a bit "I was just….surprise is all. I mean you did kinda sneak up on me when you-"

Just as I expected, her fingers curled up even harder in a instant as she cuts me off again. This time with a short but loud yawn follow with "Yeah yeah, lack of sleep makes you do a lot. Anyways thanks for the check-up Imma go take a nap bye Deku~" before quickly but casually withdrawing into her room and closing the door.

(Something is definitely is off, she called me Deku again.) I thought as I looked at the door, specifically the area on the door Ashido's fingers were before.

There was a tiny bit of oozy liquid hanging off it, since it was a small amount, it only melted a small indent into the door. Acid from Ashido's quirk.

There was no reasonable or logical reason why she would do it to her own door.

I remembered back in the media center's computer room, Ashido said that the only time she would accidentally use her acid is under one condition, she was nervous.

"Yes, it got to be that. There's no other reason this would happen, all the signs are there." I mumbled to myself "I knew something was off the second she wouldn't even open the door but I would never think it was something as simple as-"

"I hear mumbling, that you again Midoriya?" I hear Ashido call out from her room

"Yeah." I replied to her

"You can go now I'm fine." She said, giving another yawn. But I knew these yawns weren't as tiring as she tries to put it off as.

….

Silence falls again.

I went back to thinking to myself (I feel like it'll be best if I confront her about it now, before she find some other excuse to get out of talking about it. But how will I be able to get into her room to talk.) My train of thought was broken again by Ashido's voice coming out from the door again.

"...You still there."

"Yeah, I kinda….want to talk." I told her through the door.

I could hear a sigh coming from the inside before another silence.

"...The door's open." she said, much quieter than before.

I stood there for a second or two as I realize how easy that was, not that I was complaining but still. "O-ok, coming in." I said as I slowly turn the knob of the door to open it. (I guess that's my ticket in.)

Stepping into her room I was met with her Modern Day Jazz 60's theme room. It had a very, cozy feeling to it. I took a step in to look around before noticing that Ashido was nowhere in sight.

"Be sure to close the door as well." I hear Ashido's voice tell me.

I loosely push the door to close it, not turning my face away from the room. The voice came from the bed area, as I took a few steps forward for a closer look. I realized that Ashido was just laying down under the cover of her bed, reading a popteen-style magazine.

I walked around to the front of her to see her face that lay under the blanket, she had the same slightly sadden bland face she had back in the computer room. Her eyes quickly fluttered up to met mine before going back down to her magazine. Her head shifted back a bit, sinking her face further behind her blanket that hid her face.

"Hey…." She mumbled as she flips a page of her magazine.

"Hey." I responded, I was about to start throwing out the real questions I've been wanting to ask but then I decided to match her tempo to ease my way in. With my IceBreakers! "So what you reading?"

"A article on how to regret your life decisions." She casually tell me as if this was some normal occurrence, then continued on with a most direct comment "Is that really what you came in here to talk about?"

(I really need to stop using IceBreakers I got from a book, it's going 0-2 right now.) I could never stop using it, it was a gift from my mom when I moved into the dorms. Says it might come in handy for having classmates suddenly become roommates. I shake my head of these thoughts since they were irrelevant. Since she had that look in her eyes, the look of wanting more. (She definitely want me to ask!)

"So can we finally talk about what we actually did…...near the end of our 'research session'?" I ask her.

"I rather not." She responded almost instantly.

(Ok maybe she doesn't want me to ask, either that or she does want me to ask….she's just being difficult…...for some reason. Time to use my backup line to see) "...You sure?"

"Yes." She responded

(0-3 book!)

I was officially stuck with what to do. I can't not ask about it or else I'll never get my answer and see if she's ok, but if I ask about it she would just refuse to answer, and I'm starting to doubt that I got a good source for how to deal with these kinds of situations. I won't be able to get a open confession from her. I was slightly disappointed in myself for being unable to get her to open up, because I really did want to help her if there was something wrong. But my past have come to haunt me. Until recently I've almost never been in much social interaction at all, especially these strange female movement patterns. Female were basically a alien species to me, having nearly no idea what to say to open them up to speak. Males are a lot easier for multiple reasons.

I sighed to myself, but at least the best I can do is just do the only polite thing one can do in this situation.

As I turn to her, I gave a half bow before saying "Well regardless, I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you."

It was at that moment I see the bed Ashido was on shake rapidly, the blanket rumbles before being flung off as Ashido suddenly shot up. Her face seemed to be full of frustration.

She let out a long angry grunt "ARRRRRRRGH!" before snapping her attention toward me "Damn it, why you gotta go and do that!"

I was stunned from this sudden reaction as I only took a step back looking dumbfounded "Uh what?"

She points toward me, her finger only a few a few inches away from my face "Yeah, now you just made this even more complicated and harder to do!"

I point to myself in confusion "What did I do?"

"You couldn't be a bad person for five minutes so I can have a valid reason to not like you!" She shouted at me

The utter baffling feeling I was having kept me from speaking as I kinda looked at her like she was speaking crazy.

This train of thoughts were only supported as Ashido crunches up the magazine she was reading before wacking my shoulder with it as she says "After what I just did, be a little less caring damn it, I need something, something to hold against you so I have a reason to not like you!?" As she says that she throw the crumbled magazine at me.

As I cover my face, knocking the magazine away I manage to get in "Why would I stop caring?"

Ashido then proceed to use her pillow to whack me over and over again. They didn't hurt, it just looked like she was taking out her frustration on someone, and that someone was me. As she continued to swing at me with her fluffy pillow, she began to rant

"First off I wasn't even your first choice to research with, I wasn't even a choice! I was just a unexpected back up plan. It's like going out for Tacos but finding out the restaurant was close so the employee instead orders you hot dogs from a F-Tier Restaurant like Burger King!"

(I liked Burger King) I thought to myself as I continue protecting myself from her pillow hits.

"I'm literally at the bottom of the class grade-wise right next to someone whose quirk turns them into a dope after use! In what fantasy world is that a good option for a actual research partner! But oooooh no, it doesn't just stop at how I'm unqualified to even be of help, I had to push it even more! After you so generouslly accepted the near useless help I can give, I decided to make a move on you, but not just any move! No no no no, i had to go the full 9 miles and give you a happy ending! Forcefully might I add! But even after all that, I'm the one who acts like I was hurt and bails. But you were still nice enough to come check on me to see if I was ok!" she continued

"Of course I'll check I mean you're a friend of mine." I manage to get in through her fluffy attack

Ashido paused for a moment as her body shook a bit in frustration before hitting me more aggressively with the pillow going "Exactly what I'm talking about! I'm your friend and I did that you! You know that's sexual assault right? If this was in any way reverse you would be deem the worst human being ever due to Gender roles! Yet you still came here so fast it's like you didn't even hesitate, couldn't you be like other boys and instead spend like the first couple of hours bragging about it to your friend or something before checking up on me!?"

"I thought of telling my mom about it for half a second." I mumbled, a bit embarrassed about the act.

She paused again this time, but not in frustration but in slight confusion "That….actually…...helps a bit" she look as if she was questioning if she wanted to continue hitting me after that. Her hesitation soon fades "But it's still kinda sweet!" she shout as she slam down the pillow over my head. "But the worst part is that even after the consideration you gave which I responded to with a cold shoulder, you apologize! For what!"

"I just wanted to make sure I didn't offend you." I weakly say as I instinctively grabbed the pillow that have been assaulting me for so long.

She struggle to break it free from my grip as she shouts "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! Stop being such a decent person!" She tries to pull on the pillow in order to overpower me it away from me.

I almost forgot she have above average strength, but I was able to resist without the use of my quirk, fending it off by pushing the pillow off to the side. "Why does that matter?"

"Yaaaw!" She went as she surprisingly tackled me, this stunt took me by surprise, causing me to fall back on the floor. The shock from the back of head hitting the ground caused me to close my eyes for a second. I felt Ashido's weight on my abdomen "Don't you get it you dense nerd!?"

As I finally recover I lifted my head up a bit to ask 'get what' but then another surprise came to me. As soon I raise my head up to open my eyes, once again Ashido's lips were set against me for a kiss. One of her hands slides up the side of my neck to the back of my head, caressing my hair, gripping it to pull me in closer for the kiss.

This wasn't as shocking as the first time she did it, more of I was wondering what is going on!

But almost as quickly as she suddenly started it, she threw me off. She mumbled to her "Argh! I did it again!" before looking me straight in the eyes and saying "Look I like you ok? Like…... like you like you." her voice gets lower during that last part.

"Oh." Was my reactionary response (Ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, now this is making sense.) "It's fine if-"

"No it's not fine." Ashido burst out as she grabbed the pillow again, bringing it crashing down on my head repeatedly. I didn't fight back this time "Midoriya, Uraraka likes you y'know! Dare I say in-love with you and I'm her friend. I'm not allowed to like you that way nor actually act on it! Yet I did like a idiot, after she asked me to go help you of all times." Her movement began to gradually slow down "You know she can get real jealous when other girls get too close to you and yet she trusted me without a doubt. And I- I- I just feel like a terrible person." Her movement finally came to a complete stopped as she looked down, obviously disappointed with herself.

My first thought was (Holy crap, this is the first girl that actually likes me like that. Two girls in fact, well three if you include…..no we don't talk about **her**) but I brush that thought off for later. I finally got why she acted the way she she did, in hindsight I should've seen it coming but it's not my fault I don't deal with girls often.

"You're not a bad person Ashido." I told her, looking up at her.

"But I am!" she replied "I gave my friend's crush, that I knew of by the way, the push pop treatment. I feel like that snake bitch Jade from Victorious except I'm the one who kissed the boy."

"...Who?" I question

"Jade, goth girl. From Victorious? It was a teen drama show."

I shrugged to her "I never really watched teen drama shows, though this situation does sound similar to this one anime I watched. It was called Darling in the Franxx and it had this love triangle. Oh and even though it was basically confirmed that the Main character and his partner were gonna get together but then this evil girl, trash of a human decided to go and kiss the guuu-" I slowly stopped as I realized I was only making her more depressed. I cleared my throat awkwardly as I look away.

I felt a few light drops land on my chest. When I looked back I saw Ashido's eyes welling up with tears. (Whoops)

"I want to say let's just forget it ever happened" her body began to shake again, but not in anger. This shaking felt more like shivering. "But I just- I just- I…"

I took a deep breath without a word I put my hands on her shoulder, she opened her eyes to look at me "Calm down, I want to help you."

She looked down at me, her shivering stop for a moment "Why-"

This time I was the one who cut her off "Ashido, I come to help people when I feel like they need it. Nothing else matters and I still care for your well being. But I'm terrible when with females so help me by being more open and let's talk."

Ashido looked surprised as she stopped crying, yet she nodded in agreement to my request. It took awhile but once she settled down and her breathing went from ragged to normal. Once that happened she got off me and wiped off her tears, I got up as well, trying my best to comfort her…..which in my case was basically giving her a pat on the back as I sat her down on the bed.

The first thing Ashido did was rub her face with her hands "Sorry about that back there. I just lost it for a bit. Seriously how do these will-they-won't-they romance show characters do it for so long?"

(You've obviously never known the pain of following a shonen anime series) I thought to myself before asking her "So, how long ago did you started….liking me?"

Ashido sighs as she reply with "I guess they started forming around…...I don't know, around when I heard how you guys helped with the villain raid to save Bakugo."

"Really? Huh, have I been missing all the signs for that long? How did you hold back before?" I ask her

"I usually was about to keep it completely control, especially when it became obvious that Uraraka liked you. So I just backed off since I thought I could hold back from one boy and my feelings weren't that serious. But then over the last week…...I don't know my feelings just randomly spiked. At first I thought it was because of the romance shows I've been binging recently but then when we were in the computer room, my heart just started beating and my face started to get hot. Then I got real…..y'know….horny" she mumbled the word as my eyes dragged off a bit because I knew where she was going with this "Then what happened happened. It was like a violent spike of emotions, once it went down a bit I was able to collect myself enough to stop before I did something else."

I thought to myself for a bit (Why does it feel like I know the answer to this.)

"I'm just so sorry that I disturbed your research over this."

(That was it) It hit me all at once "Puberty!" I blurted out

Ashido had a surprise wide eye look at my outburst "Come again?"

"You know, the stuff we were researching. This is the exact reason I was researching it." I follow this up by reminding her on what alright told me about how because of Quirks Teens going through a emotional unstable change like puberty can cause some issues with Quirks, especially the ones that have a heavy emotional control reliance.

"It's not too far off to say because your Quirk's mutation qualities, it can cause a spark of hormones at times." I finish off the explanation.

Ashido actually seems understanding of this "That actually makes sense…..but it's so embarrassing" she moans as she quickly pulls her blankets over her head "I just made things so complicated over something so simple."

I thought outloud to myself "Yeah we're lucky we caught your own as early as we did. Imagine what could happen if this was someone else with a much more dangerous quirk in this school. All Might was right, I really gotta watch out for these things."

It was then that Ashido, got real close to me in her usual confrontational matter "I just got a idea, you should help them!"

"Huh?" Was the thing I responded with

She continued on "I mean you see how terrible these situation can be and I have one of more safer Quirks. We should help all the other students deal with it, when it starts to show. It'll be your HEROing duty helping other heroes during their time of emotional vulnerability and I can help you. You said you were bad with girls in these situations right? I can give the perfect tools to help talk to them and even possible crack open a few guys. We'll be the perfect tag-team!"

I thought on it for a bit, I guess All Might say this was a raising dangerous issue that needs to be address and it will be hard for adults in order to help kids in this situation. I needed to make a decision "As long as it doesn't interfere with my regular hero training, I guess it won't hurt." Was my answer. What the worst that can happen?

"Research partners?" Ashido says holding out a hand smiling, it seems like she have finally cheered up from all this and back to her regular self.

I smiled back accepting the hand "Research Partners."

Though as I accepted it Ashido didn't let go of it.

Instead she told me "Good, first objective. Help me so I can help you because I can feel _**IT **_coming back up again."

I can feel her hand burning up, her hot breath prickled my skin, and her thighs were rubbing off each other.

"Uhh what do I do, what do I do!?" I ask in a panic, I was not expecting to do something regarding it this quickly.

As Ashido start softly panting she says "I don't know, do something to calm me?"

I quickly replied "Like what?"

She toss around her head to think, _**It**_ was already making it hard to think straight, she ruffled her hair before telling me "It doesn't feel as bad as before….*pant *pant* just…..*pant* just let me close to you *pants* before I do something else stupid."

"Huh?" I questioned her

"Hold me till it passes." She reiterated herself

Before I could agree she already toss herself against my body, pressing her head against my chest. This was moving a bit quickly for me to properly responded, until she told me again "Just wrap your arms around me."

I did as she said, wrapping my arm across her shoulders holding her in position asking "Like this?"

Almost instantly I started to feel Ashido's breeding slowly go down "Yeah….yeah I think it's working." she told me

I let out a sigh of relief "That was close."

"First Crisis averted, good work D- Midoriya. We should keep track of them, oh and get us a cool team name with nicknames." My fuzzy research partner says in teasingly way.

"Yeah, yeah you do that….is this gonna be daily occurrence?" I decided to ask her

"I can make no promises." She responded.

A respectable one I can't argue. I tried to relax as I wait for Ashido's…..uh...moment to past. It was then that my own body started heated up and my face grew red.

Ashido seemed to have noticed this as she looked up and ask "I think you're heating up as well, You ok?"

"Yup, never better." I told her, putting up the best face I can to hide what I was thinking. I needed something to come in to change the topic, I need…I need….. "So how have your day been?"

"Beside the emotional breakdown and finding out I have untimely…...moments that makes me do things…..I'm actually feeling pretty good that at least I got one secret off my chest and still manage to not ruin my social life. Though I am feeling a bit tired." She says to me as she go back to relaxing on my chest.

(Yes it worked, at least it's 1-3!) I thought myself

I really needed one of the IceBreakers to work, because I sudden wave of thoughts flooded my mind. I couldn't be bothered with it before but now that the drama have past, I had time to think about it. I realized that this was the first I was in a non-family member female's bedroom completely alone with her…..and she's in my arms….and I just found out two girl that are living in the same dorm as me like me….and one of them have periodic horny moments toward me…...did I mention that same girl is having one of them moments in my arms right now. It's only my first day doing this and already I'm internally screaming.

It took quite a while to come to accepting what have just transpired within like the past few hours. Yet my mind still raced with questions. As I try to calm down I had to wonder, what else am I going have to deal with today?

If only he knew

For down the halls of this floor, there was a bathroom, and out stepped from there, a girl with coconut shaped hair that look pretty sickly.

_*****THE END OF CHAPTER 2*****_

_**((**_**Thanks for reading, i****f you wanna directly support me I also got a Ko-fi account 'herodarkydark', ****be sure to check out my youtube channel and twitter at 'Hero DarkyDark'. Also I got a Discord Server, so if you wanna chat, hang out with the community, or be constantly updated about the next chapter consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu. Don't forget to follow the story if it interest you and leave a review to tell me what you think of the chapter.))**


	3. The Third Angle Appears

_**BIG THING, AT THE TIME OF THIS CHAPTER BEING POSTED, THIS STORY HAVE EXACTLY 100 FOLLOWERS! Honestly I never expected it to get that many before it's third chapter. You all have done great to DETROIT SMASH that follow button.**_

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Third Angle Appears**

It was quiet, dark, but peaceful. It's like a strange void, but I couldn't escape it, well not couldn't more like I wasn't trying. I was relaxing on something warm but firm that gave me a sense of comfort. The feeling was so enticing that I didn't want to lose it so I just let myself be stuck in this comfortable void for as long as I can.

But then I started to feel my body shake, was this me? Was it because I was cold? No…...no, no ,no I'm not the one shaking my body. The shaking was too light and was centered around one specific area, my shoulders.

(What's shaking me?) I asked myself

That was soon questioned as I heard a soft but wimpy voice say something "...sh…...sh..."

Yet I only hear it as silent whispers. It wasn't until the voice spoke again that I was able to make out the words.

"Ashido…...Ashido….." Was what the voice was saying.

This combined with the shaking was enough to drag me out of the void I've been accustomed too.

My eyes slowly opened to see in front of me, a soft looking boy with broccoli green hair looking down at me. I quickly remember this soft faced, light speaker to be my classmate and recently admitted crush Midoriya Izuku.

His face was completely flustered red in embarrassment, which was totally cute to see. Yet it took a minute to realize why he was blushing.

I was having a….well honestly we have no idea what to call it, might have to come up with a name for it later cause I don't think the dictionary have a word to describe random moments of extreme horniness because of Quirks. But for now I guess a tag name for it is 'A Moment'. Anyways, I was having a small Moment and we've consensually decide that him holding me will help it pass without me having a repeat of what happened earlier that day,

How long were we like this? I think to myself (Did…..did we fall asleep together?) The thought itself seemed to have gotten me really engaged.

"Ashido, are you good now?" The Deku ask

I rubbed my eyes a bit before responding sheepishly "MmMm what?"

"I've been holding you for just about over two hour, have your…..thing….past?" He continued

My eyes grew wide as that was nothing something I was expecting "That long….must've lost track of time." I mumbled to myself

Midoriya quickly snapped down toward me in a confused matter "Wait did you fall asleep~!?"

I felt my face get hot, usually I would just tell the truth but strangely I started to feel embarrassed about the truth, it might give off the wrong vibe. (…...No that's stupid, I'm just being stupid I'll just tell the truth.) "Wha- No I was just thinking about, about our team name! It still a work in progress!" (NOOO!)

Midoriya squint his eyes in slight suspicion before he ask "You sure cause you kinda stop responding after a while and-"

I went into a quick panic (This is why you don't lie, they always come back to haunt you! Quick thing of something to throw him off.)

I gave a sly vixen face toward him as I say "Did you actually want little Ol' me to be _helplessly_ asleep in your arms for two hours." I teased, he should get easily embarrassed from this, I just need to bring it home! "Oh my, you fiend~!"

Right on cue I witness his face instantly blush red as his face grew into a hilarious expression of bafflement.

He shuttered while waving his hand vigorously around tas he tried to explain him "N-n-n-no I w-would never! I promise, I'm not like that! I was just, just, oh man!" was what she can understand he was trying to say, it was kinda hard with the shutters, random cut offs, fast talking, and his rapid arm movement.

Thinking it was enough to get him off the question i begrudgingly hop off him and the bed "Anyways I'm good now, thanks for the comfort." I do a few stretches to unwind from the two hours naps I totally didn't take.

As Deku shakes himself out of his bumbling mess he was before, he gets off of the bed. He turns to Ashido to ask her "Am I free to go?"

I swallow a large wad of saliva before answering calmly "Yeah, we're good."

"From behind me I can hear Deku letting out a great sigh of relief "Ah good." he said

But I didn't have the same level of the kind-hearted munkin boy in front of me. While we did solve the pressing issue of me forcefully giving him a Donut Smile, _kinda/sorta/mostly_ the reason why it happened, are making a team to help prevent what caused it in the first place to not affect the other, and finish the initial purpose with the research. I still wasn't satisfied with his respond to my feelings. I mean I get how he wanted to care more for my emotional/mental since I was kinda going crazy and crying when I told him, but I was wishing for a little more on it. (I confessed to him dang it!) I thought to myself.

I would bring it up now that things were settling down but I'm afraid the moment and atmosphere is gone for a proper response. Doubt filled my mind (I'm such a idiot, I should've at least tried to get a answer from him before I breakdown! What if he thinks I'm weird? What if he feels pity for me and rejects it.

Not that I was afraid of getting rejected, I was expecting it to be a flat rejection because of a multitude of reasons. But at the very least it would've been a fair decision, wouldn't be the first time I got rejected. At worst I'll just spend a hour…...evening…..day….maybe weekend sulking in my room eating ice cream with chocolate syrup…..and it's sprinkled with sugar but that's only in worst case scenario!

Point being too much have happened to make the confession now, I need to smooth things out with him a little. Get in a little personal time between us to even things out, get to know a better perspective of me, so he doesn't feel obligated to say yes or no cause of my, situation. Though I can't tell him that directly, I just gotta warm him up to my presence first.

I gave a fake yawn before saying "But man it really exhausting to get through that I don't want don't do another ounce of work for the rest of the day~! In fact I'm too tired to want to leave this room." I then started to turn toward him as I continue to speak "If you want you can join me in watching a movie"

Which was what I wanted to say but almost as soon as I started to speak I heard

"Oh my gosh, I just remembered that I had to go take care of a few things." Deku suddenly sprung up, his voice had absolutely no sign of fear or awkwardness but actual urgency. Without a second delay he was already opening the door to exit.

My eyes instantly burst open wide, I turned my entire body around so hard that I almost fall over losing some of my composure. (Are you fucking kidding me!?) I shouted in my mind as I make haste and ran after him.

It's not like I need him here for long but this is probably the best time as ever to cool the air by hanging out in a non-work environment. We've finally passed all the initial awkward for now, but what if he sleeps on it and changes his mind. Even when we work together to help the other students with their sexual Quirk issues, he might keep me at a arms length. As purely business and would not stray away from engaging in casual interaction with me.

Midoriya was already out the room and was about to walk down the hallway by the time I got call out in a panic "Midoriya wait!"

Luckily he listened and turn around "Huh?" he went as he leans back to turned back toward me

I slowed down once I got to my door, taking a few steps out of the room toward him, before stopping completely about 2 feet away. Looking at him, but I didn't speak. I struggled to get the right words out now that I stood before him.

"What's wrong?" he asked me since I didn't speak.

(Arg! I did it again! Why did I shout!? Now I made it seem like I was trying to tell him something actually important! I can't just ask to watch a movie now, I'll sound like a clingy, desperate broad. I should've left this to the DMs on social media….Wait that's it, I can just ask him for his phone number. Say it's for getting in touch in him easier.)

While all the student and teenagers in general usually connect with each other through QuirkChat ((Author Note: Basically the Snapchat & Instagram of the world, and I make them the same site because they are basically the same site XD)) it's pretty widely known that actually getting another person's cell phone number says there's some kind of bond between them.

What those bonds means depends on the people involved.

I know their business related reasons like how Mr. Aizawa got All Might's cell phone number for school stuff and Ms. Joke's number, after I caught him secretly talking to her on the phone alone in teacher's office. When I did indirectly question if he's ever in contact with her he always says only for work reasons. I have my suspicion that he's lying know he'll never tell me why, yet I can make a few guesses. Speaking of possible love tension I heard that Jirou have Denki's number but they usually only speak about music stop. I have the phone number of nearly all the girl since they're my friends, as well as Kirishima who surprisingly have Bakugou's number.

Surely at first I can just put this off as just a friendly gesture as business partners/

"Did you need anything?" Deku asked me again tilting his head in confusion as to why I just called out to him in such a panic

I quickly composed myself, posing in comedic fashion to take off some of the tension by playing my sudden outburst off like a joke, as if I was gonna pull of a gag as I go to tell him "You almost forgot to-"

"Ashido, Deku~!" a very familiar soft, silvery, and sorta sickly voice came out from behind me.

A mixed sense of disappointment, fear, and surprise overcame my body. I looked like a deer caught in the headlight as my body tensed up, I knew exactly who was behind me.

"Uraraka!" Midoriya happily called out toward the person behind me who out of everyone that could've showed up at this moment, was the literal last person I wanted it to be.

I truly did not want to turn around but begrudgingly I did to come face to face with my friend.

The super cheerful, coconut shaped hair brunette was standing a bit queasily, leaning up against the wall to help her stand straight. Regardless there she was, welcoming us with her appearance and a heartfelt smile.

Her queasiness must be infectious, since I was starting to get the feeling in my stomach. I still kept up my smile and attitude "Hey Rara-chan, are you feeling better?"

She looked like she was about to answer but she quickly covered her own mouth, making a sorta grotesque gagging as her cheeks inflates before slowly deflating. Of course this was Uraraka Ochako, so this action which would leave most people to feel a bit repulse, was actually sorta cute display to witness.

Moving her hands to scratch the back of her head she replied "Still feels a bit hazy but it's a lot more bearable. What are you two doing here?" She was looking back and forth between the two of us curiously.

A cool breeze of tension blew past by the two of us. I didn't dare look back at Midoriya to avoid suspicion, but I instantly felt his gaze fall upon me as soon as she ask as if he was wondering what do we say. (Dang it Deku don't be so nervous over a simple question! She'll actually suspect something then!) I felt my hands start to sweat tiny amounts of acid. In a playful manner I fold my arms behind my back to hide them and lean forward, giving a closed eyed smile as I tell her "We just finish with his research business and Deku was kind enough to walk me back to my room."

"Oooh~" Uraraka exclaimed with understanding

I heard Deku give a nearly silent "whew" under his breath.

Uraraka continues "I'm surprised he wasn't all 'Bwaaaaa!' about it." she says waving her arms around frantically as she did a terrible but accurate impersonation of Deku freaking out about small stuff.

I gave a glance back to him to see his reaction and as expected he had a bewildered expression as his ears perked up. A small streak red came across his face and I think his pupils shrank. It was a adorable expression to see, especially when he shuttered to try to make replied.

I want to see more.

Giving him a sly smug smile before I lean toward Uraraka, not breaking eye contact with Deku I told her "Oh he totally went 'Bwaaaa!' it was hysterical."

"Hey!" Deku exclaimed, clearly showing his embarrassment over the conversation

Uraraka whispers her reply, loud enough so Deku could still hear as she gave him her own sly look "I knew it~!"

We shared a secretive giggle over our little teasing gossip much to the boys annoyance, surprisingly this finally made him speak out.

"I don't go 'Bwaaaa~'!" He states, I was pretty sure his voice cracked in the middle of saying it. I decided again mentioning before his face turns anymore red then it was now "Don't spread rumors." He continues.

Amidst all the laughs I did feel slightly bad that I put Deku on the spotlight but I'm also extremely grateful that he willingly took it so quickly to satisfy Uraraka's question so she wouldn't ask more. Hopefully this means we're on the same page to not let Uraraka know about my dirty laundry, or at least specifically what occured between me and him today. Hopefully.

I do admit, it does feel nice to share such a seemingly casual moment between us. It gives me just a little bit of that maybe things won't be too different then how they were before and I can effectively make changes to my life to fix what I've been doing wrong about something without jeopardizing friendships and creating excessive drama.

That thought quickly ended as I see Uraraka break from our circle of laugh approaching Deku, grabbing his hand and holding it up to her chest as she looks him in the eye.

I was more focus on her hands.

"I am _suuuuper_ sorry about not being able to help with your research, I'll make it up to you later." She tells him in her usually caring way. Her eye showed a sense of sincerity for her inability to have helped her friend in a time of need.

Damn it, she's so diabetes sweet!

I wasn't the only one feeling her sweetness as Deku was obviously affected, going into his reactionary 'Bwaaaa' habits to his friend's approach to him.

He quickly reel back his hand from her and nervously put it before his head "O-oh no, you don't have to do anything. It wasn't anything special and I got what I needed anyways." he gave a few chuckles that obviously showed off his shyness.

"Of course I have to!" She exclaimed, straightening her posure despite her still lingeringly sickly manner. She took her right fist before pounding it against her chest as she explains "That's what friends are for right?" she quickly dropped the tough demeanor leaning over, most likely due to how hard it was to keep up that pose with Nausea.

"You should take it easy before you make yourself any sicker." I told her, she was always someone who would put a lot of energy into what she does. While we're both energetic people, I have to admit Uraraka is always someone continue to put that energy even if it's highly advise against.

My nausea infested friend shook her head "I'm fine I promise, I just need some fresh air." her eyes quickly lit up as well as the rest of her body livening up as she turns back to Deku, pressing her pink padded fingertips together "I know, if you're planning on going out to do something today I'll happily lend a hand~!"

(Wait what?)

"What?" Deku replied "You sure?"

The cheery girl soft waves her hand in front of her as if she was getting pumped up "Yeah, no matter how small or if it's inside doesn't matter. We can just hang out afterwards!"

(What!?)

"Oh w-well I was about to head out to get some stuff for my gear as well as some other things, it wouldn't hurt to help make sure I get the right kind of screws." Deku told her

(**Internal 'What'ing continue)**

"I would've asked Iida but I forgot to ask when I past by him before his run." he continued

"Ah good." Uraraka says with a sigh of relief

I quickly stepped into the conversation again "Oh hey, I'm available to join in as well." I said

Both my classmates looked in my direction, giving me a head tilt of confusion.

"I thought you were too tired to do anything Ashido?" Deku asked curiously

_**(Internal Screaming)**_

I quickly rebound with a quick excuse "I mean yeah but I'm not that tired I could just laze around with you guys."

"Well if you're that tired you should rest up." Uraraka rebuttal "You already did so much to help us you don't have to push yourself anymore, we can just all hang out together another time."

"Yeah just take the rest of the night off." Deku added in

"U-" Was my response because I wanted to say something but decided against it. As far as I know they both seem actually sincere about their words so it doesn't look like this is any signal to back off, but I should probably back off while I'm ahead. I felt my heart sank a little from how my plan so quickly fall apart before I could even start to set it up. But it was for the best, Deku probably haven't noticed yet but if I pursue any further in this conversation Uraraka would definitely notice my sudden want to be involved with them and she'll start expecting something happened.

Or maybe I'm overthinking all of this.

Either way, I can't possibly ask Deku for his Number more or less spend time with me tonight…..not that I wanted it to be like that but just a casual hang out!

Nothing else

Giving in I had to greatly hide my disappointment, keeping up my smile the best I could as I told them "Ah yeah you guys are right. Alright you two have fun." I knew the facade was slightly off but the look on their face says they didn't notice this time.

Deku nodded and started to walk off but then Uraraka spoke up "Hey Deku you mind waiting for me by the entrance for a bit. I need to do one last thing."

The fuzzy hair kid look back before saying "I needed to get the list from my room anyways, I'll meet you in front of the dorms."

With a wave he was gone.

It was silent

Just me and Uraraka

Two friends with good faith to each other

And every second felt like a grind to be there so I try to back out of it. With another fake yawn I wake to my room and slowly closes to the door telling Uraraka "Off to bed for me"

Suddenly Uraraka sprung from the spot she was standing in toward me. I was too shocked to responded as she pushes me into the room, I almost fall over but luckily I recovered my balance by using the wall as support. When I looked up I saw Uraraka facing the door as she locks it, before she stopped moving again.

More Silence as neither of us move.

The silence was greatly killing me, I was slowly going to panic mode as I wonder about her sudden movements. (Wait why is she doing this? Did she find out? Wait no that's impossible we left no signs that any close to the level of what actually happened happen. Maybe she's just suspect something and is going to interrogate me! It's already getting harder to put up a front as it is, if she actually goes bad cop in interrogating me I might break!)

I witness how Uraraka's body began to shake vigorously! I can hear the doorknob she was still touching rattle endly, almost to a breaking point. There was a small noise that she was making that was inaudible to hear, but it was effective to push me to the breaking point.

(SHE KNOWS)

As she slowly turns toward me, she just stood there, menacingly!

"You." Was the only word I could make out.

(Maybe if I give in now she'll forgive me a little.) I put my hands up defensively "Ok, I know you're pretty livid right now-" I started, as I tried to speak to cool her down.

"Livid? Livid!?" My Coconut shaped hair friend spoke to me, finally taking a few steps forward…..before jumping up into the air like a cheerleader, almost hitting her head against the ceiling "I'm ecstatic!" She exclaims.

"Come again?" Were the only words I could think to say.

"Your advice it worked!" She says cheerfully, running up to grab my hand. She was bouncing up and down like a child being told her was going Disney World.

(Wait I gave her advice?) I thought to myself, but I played it off as if I knew exactly what she was talking about "No problem Rara-Chan, gla~d to help." Despite this, I couldn't help but diverge our eye contact a bit trying to remember exactly what I said to her.

The Girl continues to moves happily across as she says "It's just like you said, being more forward helped!"

It was then that the gears in my head began to turn and I now remembered, it was when we were in the Locker Room after one of Mr. Aizawa's physical activities. I noticed she seemed down about something and when I ask I wasn't sure exactly what was the issue but it involved how she was to Deku. I basically just told her that if she wanted her relationship with people to means more than she should start acting like they are more with them.

Best way to start is by being more direct with the person.

…..How ironic.

I assured my friend with a smile before telling her "I to~ld ya, nothing was gonna happen if you both act like Co-Workers to each other. You just gotta go for it regardless of certain conditions."

(Look who's talking!)

I wanted to metaphorically punch myself in the face, but I repress the thought by taking my mind off it and to the conversation.

I give nudge her ribcage with my elbow before popping a question to her "So~ when are you gonna make a thing with him?"

The enthusiastic girl quickly went from peach pale to tomato red to my question as she backed up "Wha- No it's not like that, No~!" She squealed, her eyes were in swirls and her mouth moved like ocean waves.

I swear this girl can melt hearts of guys with her expressions at times

I put a hand to my chin as I give her a 'Mmhmm~!" look

The embarass was too much for her as she covered her face but still continued to talk "I swear. I just wanted us to be better friends since he's so distant from me!"

By accident she used her own Quirk on herself and start floating up, heading toward the ceiling. Thinking I teased her enough I grabbed her leg and pulled her back down to the ground "You don't have to explain I know I know."

(I really do know.)

_**Releash**_

As the floaty girl undid her own Quirk she gave me a pouting look, puffing up her cheeks "You meanie."

"Sorry sorry." I replied, holding a hand of prayer in apology "Considering it my way of payment for the help."

Luckily this made the my puffycheek'd friend go back to a much softer smile "I guess that's fair, a little teasing is a good trade to have trustworthy friend."

A pool of guilty leaks into my stomach

"Ha ha ha, don't mention it." I said back (No really don't.)

"No really, thank you. You've been a great friend over the last few weeks for all the things you've helped me out with." Uraraka continued

The guilt started settling into my stomach, flooding it.

"That's what….friends are for." I mustered out, I had to grind my teeth a little to get out the words.

If she couldn't make me feel any worst she then went up to hug me and finished it with "It have been amazing that I manage to come to UA and meet such reliable friends."

My stomach was so stockpile with guilt that I didn't even say words, I just pat her back and gave a nod.

Just as quickly as she hugged me she broke it off and went toward the door "Anyways I should go, I don't wanna keep him waiting. Later Ashido." she told me.

I gave her a wave goodbye as she finally left my room.

The first I did was pick up the nearest pillow and scream into it. It did the trick and got rid of most my frustration, but I was now only left with the shitty feeling of feeling like a shit person. I tried to take my mind off things by reading my magazines but it didn't work, I followed by trying to caught up on all my shows but I couldn't make myself pay attention to them, I was so desperate that I even tried to do my homework early but there were two reasons why I didn't get any work done, and eventually I was left laying on the bed. With nothing I could do but drown in my guilty…..metaphorically.

It wasn't until my stomach growled that I found something I could preoccupate my time with.

Heading out of my room and down to the dorm's Third room floor. Twas the floor that had a Kitchen available to the students to use but also a Mini Lough right next to it. She could've went to the second floor which had a living room but a few kitchen supplies such as a Refrigerator, Microwave, etc. The Third floor kitchen was more for actual cooking, but there was something I badly needed here needed here.

As I arrive I saw Sero was there but he seemed to have just finished making his weird fruit salad dinner. Going to one of the shelfs I opened it up and got my 'old reliable set. A pint of sugar worth of sugar, some chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and peanut butter.

(Now I just need to go up and get the Ice Cream) I was thinking to myself until my thought were quickly interrupt by a croaking voice.

"Oh boy, Peanut Butter yet not even a banana? Whatever is troubling you must be rough - ribbit."

I turned around toward the small lough area to see my froggy friend I haven't done dirty to Tsuyu Asui.

I felt my face heating up from her comment, the straightforward frogette was always someone I would go to when I want to rant about stuff or get troubles off my chest. Because of that she knows exactly what my go to 'snack' is when I'm feeling down. It would be a waste trying to flat out lie to her about it and honestly she just might be the person I need to talk to.

"Yeah you got me." I admitted, getting a bowl to use.

"Shesh but all that? How much sugar us that?" Sero commented when he looked to the side and saw what materials I was planning on using.

"Hey I just really like my sweets." I replied, this wasn't the first time one of her classmates commented on her consumption of these things when she's down.

Tsuyu added to this with "Yeah but I remember you talking about cutting down on how much you eat"

But then Sero just had to say what he did next "Keep eating like that and you'll definitely get F-"

He never got to finish the sentence as I already throw a pan at his head, luckily he had enough reflex to duck under it.

He didn't even bother staying, for he knew where he screwed up. He quickly took his fruit salad and rushed out the area screaming "I'm Sorry!"

My face was visibly red, creating a color mix of pink & red. I was huffing violentingly before I mumbled "That jerk." (Don't know he k

But then I heard a more conniving voice from the corner Sero exited toward. Poking their head out was Mineta, the resident pervert.

"Don't worry Ashido, there's no possible way your luscious body would ever get fat just from that." Drool began go drip from his mouth "I've examine your activities enough to know you're diet makes up for it, no matter how much you eat your lovely curves would always stay edible!" The grape looking pervert said

I grab a few pots and was about to throw the entire Kitchen's silverware at him but then I stopped myself "...Alright I'll let that one go since it was mostly a compliment. Just get out of here before I change my mind, I'm not in the mood for you!"

As the Purple boy goes slides out of sight he left with one last statement "Don't ever stop fulfilling my loving dream of cute girls forever eating sweet things!"

I let out a groan as I go get a bag of chocolate chip and spoon to go sit by the Tsuyu on the couch.

"No Ice Cream then?" My froggy friend croaked

I took a spoon full of chocolate delight from the bag before shoving it in my mouth "No longer in the mood for it." I grumbled to her as I slowly chew on the chocolate in my mouth.

Tsuyu instantly called me out on it "I have reasons to doubt to that."

I sighed as I dropped my head down a bit "Yeah you do. Hey why are you here anyways, you don't usually cook?"

"Underline the word usually, doesn't mean I can't, I have little siblings and someone have to make them dinner when my parents are running home late -ribbit." Tsuyu replied "But regardless I'm not actually the one cooking. Hagakure wanted to try cooking for once and ask me to watch over her to make sure she didn't blow up the Kitchen." She then held a finger against her chin as reiterate her statement "Well she didn't exactly blow up the Kitchen, more like make sure she didn't cook it wrong but the former was obvious."

I didn't reply as I slump against the couch thinking to myself. Debating if I should evens speak to Tsuyu about some of my issues. Eventually my reliance and trust of her won out.

"Can I ask a hypothetical question?" I asked her, tilting my head toward her direction

" -Ribbit- If by hypothetical you mean a real question you're too embarrassed to admit is something related to your life so you label it under a term to make it seem like a random wild thought you had." Tsuyu was quick to say to call out my facade.

"N-no!" I retorted blushing hard "Just purely hypothetical." (Damn, she's good.)

"Ok, I toadally believe you." Tsuyu replied in her usually sarcastic demeanor,

(Imma regret this) I thought to myself, but regardless I still asked "So, remember hypothetically, What if I really liked this boy...but a good friend also have a great liking to the boy, so putting my feelings aside I've been helping her get closer to him. B-but then in a moment of weakness I accidentally, sorta, might've made a move on him."

It was then that my mostly calm and silent friend quickly spur to action, she snapped her neck toward, staring at me in shock with her big froggy eyes. "Oh my -ribbit- you didn't!?"

"I SAID HYPOTHETICALLY!" I scream before quickly covering my mouth, I don't wanna bring too much attention to this.

"Who is it!?" Tsuyu ask, leaning forward. This is the first time in a while I actually seen her physically interested in a conversation.

"T-there is no who, cause there is no one that is related to what I ask to me! " I told her, but I still felt my face getting hot and I quickly grabbed a nearby pillow to stuff my face into as I scream "That's the point of it being hypothetical!"

Suddenly a swamp of feeling being pent up, guilty, envy, rage, frustration, sadness, and depression began running rapid. I felt like I wanted to cause mass destruction and cry a river at the same time. But I resisted the urge and manage to calm down a bit to mumbled to her through the pillow "I was just wondering if it did ever happen, and I feel like a bad person for it, what should I do?"

I guess from the expression on my face and my tone, Tsuyu actually realized how dear this was to me. Instead continuing to pursue me, trying to find out who it was or when it happen like a lot of my other female friends would, she spoke in a different tone. Putting a hand on my shoulder she said "Well, if it did ever happen I wouldn't sweat too much about it. Unless the boy was actually dating someone and nothing was dealt with malice intent you technically didn't do anything wrong."

I slowly lowered the pillow from my face as I looked at her "Really?"

She nodded getting up to get a apple left over from Sero's fruit salad and came back to hand it to me "By the sound of ribbit, hypothetically it sounds like a one time moment of weakness and shouldn't happen again. Unless it's something super serious, probably a good night of sleep would help." She told me with one of her froggy smile

I don't know why but her words greatly cheered up my mood. Taking the apple I gave her a quick hug saying "Thanks…..for answering my hypothetical question."

Returning the hug Tsuyu reassured me "I'll be glad to help give you hypothetical answer anytime."

Breaking away I headed off to my room "I think I might just get some rest for unrelated reason" I called out to her.

Seeing Tsuyu wave me bye I went back up the stairs munching on the apple. We didn't hit all the things I wanted to talk about, like how I now forming a team with the boy to solve their specific issue, but honestly she's right. Technically speaking as long as we don't go to any length exceeding group business to help other or necessary maintenance (Like my _Moments_) we should be fine.

Entering my room and tossing away the Apple core I hopped straight to bed.

Just one night of sleep

Just one.

(It should all be better in the morning when I wake up and I look back and laugh at how silly I was being about it.) I thought to myself

As I close my eyes and slowly drift to sleep, I felt great.

_*****THE NEXT MORNING*****_

As the Sun shines through my window and I opened my eyes, I rose up and stretch with a smile. Looking out the window I saw the birds flying in the blue skies, gliding over the fluffy white clouds. It was a magnificence view and I only had one thought in mind.

(AW CRAP IT ONLY GOT WORSE!)

_*****END OF CHAPTER 3*****_

_**((**_**Thanks for reading, i****f you wanna directly support me I also got a Ko-fi account 'herodarkydark', ****be sure to check out my youtube channel and twitter at 'Hero DarkyDark'. Also I got a Discord Server, so if you wanna chat, hang out with the community, or be constantly updated about the next chapter consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu. Don't forget to follow the story if it interest you and leave a review to tell me what you think of the chapter.))**


	4. Last Night Stroll

**((Hey guys not much to say but this chapter will be a long one!**

_** Also I got a Ko-fi so you can directly support me there, be sure to check out my youtube channel Hero DarkyDark. Also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu ))**_

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**Chapter 4**

**Late Night Stroll**

As the day grew late, the night take over the sky. It's dark and eerie atmosphere gave the perfect setting for a rundown building. From the broken down structure of the building, to the shattered windows, and the little pests that crawl in through the cracks. A absolutely disgusting place to be in….yet the protege of the notorious villain All For One was force to make this his base of operation. Base of operations is putting their situation lightly, after their last two bases were raid or discovered by a unpleasant force this was basically their desperate hideout shelter.

Inside this building was most of the usual League of Villain group minus the presence of Dabi, he was away at the moment to met someone, and Kurogiri, who went off on his own for reasons he didn't tell the others. Everyone else though, they were left to take in their dreadful situation. After all the terror they manage to cause they were reduce to this? It was obvious in the air that everyone was sick of these condition.

Spinner was disappointed that his supposive crusade to take on Stain's legacy was being spent hiding in a place that some people from the slums will look down at them for. felt humiliated that most of the planning of their next villain act have come to a stop to just finding a way to get through the next day. Twice is saying the place is a 'shithole' but then goes back on it later saying 'home is where the heart lies' or some crap like that. Toga just all around found the place disgusting to look at and the gross smell really bothers her, she was very vocal about it.

But the man who was suppose to rally the group, the leader Shigaraki. He was just lazing around, despite how far he come he still wasn't a good enough leader to always set a example to keep the group's high spirits.

Yet despite this, he seemed calm as if he's waiting for something. He knows the one thing that is keeping them down is lack of funds. Even villains as dastardly as them can't keep up their planned antics without some form of income. It's just how the world goes around.

The inactivity did cease once the entire group sensed two people enter their hideout. The group were now alert as they hear the pair of footsteps. The first person to enter was a familiar face, Dabi the group arson specialist have arrived.

"You're finally back, took you long enough." Shigaraki states as he slightly sit up on his seat.

With a grunt the User of the Blue Flames he responds to his leader "I brought a guest, make yourself look presentable."

"Oooo-whooo! Who is it?" Twice energetically ask his returning teammates, before continuing to nag at him with his grimmer alter-ego "Oi! We don't need another lackey laying around, we're already overcrowded as it is!"

"Of course it's not a useless twat, I would've killed him long a go." Dabi told him as he walks off to the side of the room "He's someone who's willing to help us not live like rats."

At the sound of this Toga, the residential psychopath school girl spoke in excitement over the news "You mean we finally found some financial support! Oh Ya~y I can finally get a nice new coat and go to a spa!" as she goes up to the teammate she was most friendly toward Twice and grab his hands, hopping up and down.

"I'm going to get me a nice Trucker Hat!" Twice responded with the same energy Toga was expressing before almost instantly going back on it by saying "Get your hands off me you broad!"

"Let's not get too excited, while I do trust Dabi actually got someone who have the ability to help us, let's not gets our hopes up before we have another guy trying to play Yakuza protective service with us again." Mr. Compress commented on the situation, it was understandable about his concerns seeing as the situation they were put in last time someone wanted to 'help' them.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, don't you know it's rude to talk about someone like they're not in the room when they're clearly are." came a new voice from the doorway. The voice was vibrant and was bursting with tons of life that echoes against the wall. The small group of three people who went off on a tangent turns back to the doorway they were met with the same sight of the rest of the group. "For a group stuck in a shit-hole like this I was expecting you to be just a little more accepting." Continued the normal human looking business man that was standing at their doorway, seemed about as tall as Mr. Compress was. He wore a traditional red business suit properly button up, a black undershirt, and tipped off with a purple Trilby hat. "I can completely understand having your suspicion about a new person, the first impression of someone is everything nowadays-" He stepped forward a bit, letting the moon light reflect off his black sunglasses as he continue talking sporting a grin "But it's almost always better to just directly ask the person."

Shigaraki seemed unimpressive by their new guest as he nonchalantly points to the new person and look toward Dabi asking "So this boring looking fodder is suppose to help our situation?"

"Ouch." The new man responded holding his chest in a mostly fake offended way "That's a little harsh don't you think."

Shigaraki didn't even give the room to defend himself as he continues "I can literally imagine sending over a dozen of you at any Hero HQ and seeing you all be taken out in a minute with minimum effort. It'll be worse than our attack on the U.S.J."

The red suited man was soon found to be facing nearest wall looking slightly disappointed as he mumbles to himself "And after all the trouble I went through to look nice, no one likes it! Lucifer must've lied to me when he said I can pull off a fedora."

Toga spoke up toward the slightly depressed man "I mean I like the hat."

The man quickly turns toward the teenage high school psychopath, even though he was sunglasses she could tell his eyes were shining…..probably…..cause he sounded cheerful as he says "I'm glad someone finally gets it~!"

"Yeah it completely suits your look. _There's a reason no one wear those anymore, you outdated fraud!" _Twice says as well

"You've been giving a lot of mixed messages today so Imma just ignore the other thing you said and take the compliment." The red suit man told Twice which seemed to both tick him off and…...well it mostly just tick him off.

"Well I think it looks lovely and whoever picked it out have great taste." Toga added in

As the red suited man takes out a notepad to write a remainder to himself, the banter was quickly stopped by a more chilling voice.

"Can someone get this clown out of here?" These were the words of the League of Villain's leader, he have had enough of this guy who seem to just be dicking around. Usually he'll try to be a little bit more patience when dealing with stupid people, he had a lot of run-ins with idiotic villains when he planned that U.S.J assault. But considering their situation at hand he really wasn't in the mood to deal with another idiot. Twice is already enough of a annoyance at times.

Surprisingly Dabi was the one who stood up for the new guest "Well I fully agree that this guy act like a clown, you should hear him-"

"Nah don't worry about it." The red suited man quickly interrupted the Dabi, he takes off his purple fedora with his black glove covered hands and quickly toss his sunglasses in there as well. "It's my fault for wearing outside clothes for a interview. Let's start again but with a proper introduction."

With the hat the red suited man, brush back his crimson color hair back, getting it to his preferred hairstyle of a medium-short length hair that lean back in a spiky fashion. It had a messy look that almost seemed like he walked out on a windy day. He reopened his eyes to show his sclera were pitch black with violet eyes.

"Just call me The Crimson Dealer." He announced

Shigaraki only grunted at the name, he still wasn't at all entertained by Crimson.

"I'm proud of the name so I'm not changing it." The Crimson Dealer says as he sets a slim looking black suitcase he seemingly got from the hallway onto the floor, unlocking it as he continues "But I take it you're someone who just really want to get to it point, like that one Coworker who only pays attention to the first 5 minutes of staff meeting. So-" He then slides it over toward the slim but deadly leader of the villains "Let's cut out all the bullshit and I'll just show what I can offer." he claims confidently.

At first Shigaraki was slightly hesitant to open the suitcase, not out of fear but because he wonder if this goofball can actually provide something worthwhile. Everyone else in the room was curious to see what was in the vase as well. Seeing as there's no harm in opening, since if it was some kind of trap or prank that the others will instantly have the guy killed, he decide to open it.

What he was met with was a suitcase almost completely filled with Yen.

Toga eyes light up happily.

"Just a little under $90,000 in there." Crimson says "Ah~! I meant there's 10,000,000 Yen in there. I did a lot of research online on how much Yen you can fit in a suitcase but I could only find the america value so i had to do a lot of back and forth, remeasuring, and counting just for this cool effect. I know it probably doesn't even hold a candle to the kind of budget All For One could give but I guess if this is where you guys have to hideout in, a Technology Electrical Engineer's year worth of salary isn't bad eh?"

There were murmurs among the League members, most just being sighs of relief that it seem like they can now afford to live in a place that have a running water system.

Shigaraki didn't reply or look phase as he continue to look at the content of the case.

"One of my strong suits is knowing when and how to appeal to people." Crimson continued on, seemingly just talking to himself at this place.

"Can I ask you something?" Shigaraki questions, not looking away from the suitcase. The Crimson Dealer look toward him, but before he could truly respond Shigaraki dropped a odd question. "What's stopping us from just taking your money and killing you."

The room go silent

The Crimson Dealer just smiles "Absolutely nothing." he says with no fear.

This was a response the young leader was not expecting, he felt a slight amount of anger, was this guy not taking him seriously. He goes on to say "Oh so you do understand your position right now?"

"The fastest way to grow is to accept a situation for what it is and act on it. So I live life accepting how things are and can be." The Crimson Dealer states as he take a quick look around the room "I mean if we're being honestly I'm at a utter disadvantage here. Half a dozen people here, some with incredibly powerful quirks, you're all criminal who have shown to not blink an eye to doing some savage acts, your situation put you in a desperate state where you're willing to do heinous acts, I'm alone, and I just plop a suitcase filled with money at your feet. I'm lucky I wasn't robbed the second I entered. Course that's only if I focus solely on fighting" he mumbles the final part silently to himself as he goes on "But realistically you shouldn't"

"And why so?" Shigaraki asked, curious about what this man had to say, his anger was slowly dying away.

With a big grin that really showed of his teeth the Crimson Dealer spoke "It's as simple saying don't kill the golden goose."

With dried eyes the slim figure man stared down the man "You really think of yourself as a Golden Goose like you're shitting out golden eggs?" the anger started to pile on again.

"No no no" The Crimson Dealer state waving his hand casually "Just the meaning of the story of don't kill what's supporting you. I know most of you are young and don't know a lot about true business but think about your situation." He pace around in a small circle pointing a finger to the ceiling "I mean let's be honest, if you did just decide to kill me here and now you'll only be getting the money I've given you all now."

Shigaraki squints before asking "Why so?"

"Of course I have a high amount of security of my assets, structured like a well made Jenga tower. A thousand moves could make the entire thing fall apart and nobody gets anything, yet only I know the right move to make everything run smoothly. That's only if you can even find the source of where I get it from, or do you think I regularly look like this? Am I taller and I have a quirk that can make me appear shorter or maybe a quirk that allows me to make a identical dummy. Point is, like a few noteworthy people here I have a fairly normal second life that I obviously have to keep separate and secret." The man's violet eyes quickly flashes toward members like Dabi, , and Twice. He could easily tell that they're people who desperately want to keep what they secretly pretend to be during the day time of society.

As the man look at Shigaraki he could tell that while he hated how wordy he was being, he seemed slightly interested to where he was going with this.

"So taking me out won't get you anything but just more blood on your hand, so let's go with the idea that you all decided to have the mindset of a common crook thinking just the money in the case is enough. How long do you really think that money will last you? Cause it won't be long if it's you guys."

This draws in the attention of the rest of the group for their own various reasons.

The Crimson Dealer twirls his fingers around as he continue "Of course 10 Mil Yen is a lot of money especially to a normal person. But for young villains like you this money will become nothing more than a season budget. Just now when you saw that open suitcase what was the first things you thought of spending with it? Probably a nice place to actually call a decent base? New gear? Probably new members? And I certainly know one of you would just buy stuff you don't need? How much of that 10 mil will be left after the initial spending binge? Probably will be back here within 6 months. Cause you won't be able to use that money alone to properly start some kind of consistent income for a multitude of reasons. If you kids were actually skillful enough to do that, you would've never been here to begin with and would've taken advantage of the kind of support you were getting before."

The way the man spoke, despite the word choices at times it had 0 amount of condescending in his tone. It was completely calm and collective as if he was just informing the group of a possibility. His presentation seem only thematic, in fact it felt like he was purposely making it thematic.

Crimson then turns toward Shigaraki before finishing off his little speech with "So why just screw yourself over for a quick amount of cash by killing me when you can easily just secure at least some form of steady income."

Mr. Compress turns toward Dabi "I can now see what you saw in him, he certainly can give a nice performance in a good way."

The calm demeanor of the Crimson Dealer almost instantly broke down as he does multiple bows toward Mr. Compress truly flatter, almost blushing as he babbles "Oh you have no idea how many times I had to rehearse a speech for what you might say like it's a board meeting presentation."

The actual respect had for the man was quickly diminish with a sweat drop.

Shigaraki stayed silent for a while, before one of his signature smiles appeared on his face "Alright, I'll hear you out." he says "What do you want?"

"At the moment, nothing, just continuing to wreak havoc everywhere goes along nicely with my goals."Crimson told him "Just think of me as your cool childhood uncle, unlike a parent I don't loom over you or bite your ear off over everything little thing but I still provide support as often as I can and all I ask in return is just a few favors if something on my side of life ever comes up."

After dealing with a flash of PTSD Shigaraki wanted to get one thing clear "So you're just throwing money at us basically to just continue doing what we've been doing in return for small tasks you have no idea if you're ever gonna use."

"Sounds like a decent deal on your part, no?" Crimson replied back giving a closed eye smile

The twisted smile Shigaraki usually sports forms on his face "That sounds thrilling."

The Crimson Dealer clapped his hands together "So I take it we have a deal?"

"Yeah sure, it'll be a pleasure doing business with you." Shigaraki says in a very chilling tone/

"I appreciate your time, I have thank-you presents." The Crimson Dealer says pointing toward the 6 different shopping bags that was sitting on the corner of the room.

Everyone in the room looked at the bag in shock, they definitely weren't there when he first arrived, and by Dabi's expression he didn't have them on him as they walked over.

Spinner tried to get to the bottom of it by asking "When did you-"

Yet Crimson already interrupt him by putting a 'Shhh' motion with his finger and lips before saying "We all have our secrets, don't concern yourself with it." he picked up the bags and walked around the room handing one to each of the members, each bag had a marking initials that matches each villain's name "I did a little research on you guys and made a guess about what you might like."

Mr. Compress had gotten tiny smoke pellets, probably to improve his performances. Spinner seemed truly happy about getting a knife left behind by Stain that was used in a battle against a hero, there was still some blood on it. No one knows what Dabi got cause he burned the entirety of the bag after taking a look inside of it. Twice gotten seemingly a regular rubber duck toy that can do flips, he seems to mostly enjoy it.. Shigaraki was given one of the newest handheld consoles, even though it's been quite a while since he last played a game. Toga was the last one to get her gift, which she happily opened to find it out to be a nice silk scarf and some scented spray.

Toga pounces around happily about her gift ramble about how much she loved it and how with this it'll be easier to be someone.

Dabi sighs as he say "I'm just happy I didn't have to deal with his constant banter for nothing." as he remember how this man did a similar performance when they first encounter each other. It took well over a month of constant chats till he felt like this person was legitimate and wasn't a trap…..or a complete idiot he should burn to death.

"I'm glad at least most of you enjoy your gift, let this be the start of a nice relationship." said the red colored Man as he puts back on his sunglasses and purple hat "We can solidify our deal another time when you're ready. Dabi knows how to contact me, bye bye, Mr. Shigaraki."

With a few goodbyes The Crimson Dealer Dealer made his leave from the base, exiting through the alleyways. As he met with with one of his underling dressed in a regular with sunglasses as well.

"How did it go sir?" The underling ask as he walked by his boss

"Extremely well, I told you guys just be likeable, reasonable and spoil people they'll trust a lot quicker." The Crimson Dealer says, feeling especially pleased with himself "But I gotta hand it to my dear boy, while the hat choice was a mix reception, he did a near perfect job getting the gifts in without anyone noticing. An air of mystery is always good to establish we're not just a joke. I gave him the rest of the night off for his B-rate effort.."

While the boy continue to speak of the experience he just went through casually his underling had a bit of concern with how casual he was. He tried to speak up about it "Uh boss."

The Crimson Dealer seems to not hear him as he continue speaking "I should probably introduce him to that Toga girl, I like her style." before letting out a joyish chuckle.

"Boss!" The underling spoke up, this seem to have actually gotten his attention as he takes this chance to ask "We're dealing with a group whose crazily enough to attack the Top Hero school while the former number 1 hero was still active. Is it ok to be be so casual, they might take advantage of us if-"

_**WHAM**_

The underling was frozen stiff as his eyes slowly pans to the side to see his boss's gloveless hand planted firmly against the wall, seeing the veins of his hand pulsing rapidly.

"You know bud, I don't remember your job being to worry about my business." Crimson was tone shifted from a more mellow tone voice to something more rigged doused in aggravation. He slowly took off his sunglasses with his free hand, though his eyes was close he gave a smile that show he was obvious holding back what seemed like anger. "In fact I don't think I remember even bringing you along for a purpose anymore then _to just drive me back._"

A cold shiver went down the Underling's spine at the last few words as he hesitate to murmur "S-sorry sir, it was just a concern-"

"Concern about what!?" The Crimson Dealer voice echoed throughout the alley way as he black filled eyes stared down toward his subordinate, the violet color in the middle shined down dagger toward the man. The smile was gone. "It's common business ethics 10-fucking-1, good communicating relationship! Make other groups want to work with you through being likable not by having a flexing competition." As he continues to speak, his underling can hear crackles from behind him. The wall began having fractures spawning from the spot Crimson's hand was, a vein bulge on the side of her forehead "Overly professional bullshit never ends well, no one wants to work with or for someone they think literally have a giant ego stick up their ass to have a normal human conversation! This is real life not trying to act out a scene from God Father!"

The Crimson Dealer's slowly leans his face in closer to his subordinate's face, causing the underling to turn away slightly, he couldn't take those violet eye peering out of the shadows of the night was getting a bit too much to take.

"Oi~ mate. Do you treat your girlfriend like she's your annoying little brother?" Crimson questioned him.

The subordinate didn't want to speak so he just shook his head.

"It's the same here, you don't befriend your children and you don't parent your friends." Crimson continued talking as his voice seems to be getting a bit softer "I'm looking for partnership to a group that happen to be doing stuff that support my ideals, I specify being a uncle for a reason! I have better things to do then try to prove to a bunch of teenagers that I'm have a commanding dong. Like a uncle if they do the things I like I'll continue to support them, if not-"

_**CRACK!**_

"I'll cut them off till they get back on track…Like a good uncle" he says the last part more lightheartedly as he draw his hand back.

To the surprise of the subordinate his boss's hand had a chunk of the wall still attached to the hand, his fingers indented into it. "Gotta take this home, can't be leaving fingerprints laying around." Crimson chuckled as he puts back on his sunglasses and toward his waiting car. His subordinate quickly rush to caught up to get to the car, not wanting to anger his boss again this night or else that piece of wall he pulled out would be his head.

On the opposite side of the spectrum the nightly atmosphere that fill the streets can produce a lot of uplifting moment we never knew we appreciated so much.

Following the two young teenager walking out of the hardware store, both with two bags filled with bolt, screws, and other materials that you would usually question why two 16 year olds like them would be buying at this time. It didn't seem to bother the two teenagers as they chatted like two good friend as they walked alone in the streets.

"I still can't believe you brought so many screws just to maintenance your gear." Uraraka giggled as she points out the bag filled with multiple packs of metal bolts "The store stockers _really _didn't like going to back just to get you more carriage bolt. People looked at us as if you were trying to build a robot."

This comment cause the broccoli hair boy's face flash a tint of red, diverging his eyesight away from her as he defends himself "I-i like to experiment and try to be able to update my gear by myself! Can't be relying on Hatsume every time."

As Midoriya looks back to her he saw how she was off to the side mumbling something.

"-Her tools aren't even that good." Uraraka muttered completely under her breath.

"Uh Uraraka." Deku said to her, interrupting her mutters

She shook for a second before turning back to Deku scratching the back of her head "Oh it's nothing sorry about that."

Taking her word for Deku tried to turn the conversation against her "I'm not the only one who brought weird stuff, why did you need wooden planks?"

"Uhhh, you know how I was doing training early today…...this is for that." She states to him

Being utterly puzzled by what someone with her quirk would need wooden planks for he ask "What kind of Unorthodox training is that?"

"It's just me working on a weakness of my Quirk." Uraraka states almost feeling embarrass mentioning it "I just slightly overdid it today."

(So that's why she was so sick earlier today, must've really pushed her limits) Midoriya thought to himself "I'm happy to see you're working hard."

The young brunette's widen in delight of the compliment, unable to help growing a goofy smile on her face. Trying to play it off she response to him in a modest tone "Oh no really, I'm just doing the basics of being a hero. I'm not gonna fall behind you and Iida." ending it with a confidence filled fist pump to the air.

"Can I help?" Deku excitedly ask

In a quick panic Uraraka basically squealed in a crack voice "AH NO!" before quickly covering her mouth in embarrassment. Her outburst have gotten the attention of a few on looking but it quickly deteriorated as they continued to walk on.

Deku, being caught really off guard by her rejection instinctually put a little bit of distance between them. A little meaning a good 3 feet apart.

Seeing the distance she just created it was best she calmed herself down. Clapping her hands together for a apology.

Deku accepting it's safe to speak now continues "Can I atleast watch the next time you're training, I like to think I can possibly think of new ideas for my own-"

"You can't watch either!?" Uraraka spoke up again, this time it was a lot more self-contained.

"Why not?" Ask the boy as he wondered when was she secretive about her training.

"B-because you'll be caught in the…..rainbow sprinkler." The last part was heavily said with hesitation as the girl retreated her face back into her coconut shaped hair.

"Rainbow…..Sprinkler?" Deku repeated in confusion to what it meant.

Uraraka fumbled explain it "It's…..when…..I….Waaaaah don't make me spell it out!" she yelled as she covered her dark red shaded face."

"Look who's going 'Waaaah' now." Midoriya teased her, referring back to her little teasing session she had with Ashido in the dorms.

"This situation is different and I don't do it nearly a often as you!" Uraraka whined back, putting up a pouting voice.

"I never go 'Waaaah'." Deku replied back instantly.

Uraraka turns toward him stating "Yes you do, you do it at least once a week!"

"Lies!" Deku told her

Then silence loomed over them before they both broke out in a friendly chuckle. It helped dial down the situation back to a friendlier tone.

"But seriously, will there ever be a time I can see your training?" Deku asked her, getting the conversation back on track

Ochaco twirls her head around a bit as she thought about it before saying "Possibly, right now it's in a 'non-audience friendly' state." That at least was her explanation, in her thought however (I can never let anyone, especially Izuku-chan to see the mess I always make during the training. I'll die of embarrassment!)

The conversation continue on to more casual things, eventually dying down back to them just walking down the streets, only making a few comments once every few minutes. Until someone in a white hoodie caught Uraraka's attention for having a variety of fruit flavored popsicle in his hands, he didn't speak much but was nice enough to point out the location of the seller. It took a lot of convincing from Uraraka to get Deku to agree to go get some with her, who wasn't sure if they should risk being out past curfew just for some Ice Cream. But Uraraka practically dragged Deku over there by the hand while talking of a rare chance in life he can't possibly miss.

Once they did find the popsicle seller they were lucky enough to find out that they had only 3 popsicle left for the night. Uraraka basically insisted that she pay for it since she was the one who asked, but Deku's chivalry clashed with her as he wanted to pay for it as thank you for coming out with him in the first place and knew that the girl didn't have a lot of wriggle room financially. The Popsicle Seller, just wanting to go home for this took quite a bit of time, just told them each to pay for one at half price and he'll just give the last one for free.

They tried to apology and pay for all three at full price but the Vendor stuck to his deal, mostly because he really just wanted to go home. Accepting, they took their new frozen treats and went on their way but again Uraraka made him stop at a park bench.

"We really should be heading to the dorms." Deku states again to her as he really did not want to get punished again by Aizawa.

Sitting them both down she took out two of the three popsicles and held them in her hand "I know I know, but you just got gotta try this." Taking the popsicle with the flavor named 'Strawberry' and began unwrapping it "This specific brand of popsicle isn't available in most stores. It's run by a very small business, sold mostly through traveling vendors."

"That doesn't really sound like a good business strategy." Deku commented, to him it seem smarter to have a more stationed vendor to a more consistent and loyal customer base.

"Apparently the owner just loves the idea of old style merchant moving. Which sucks because these are the best~." She says as after a small struggle, manages to open the first of the popsicle. The first thing she did was hold it toward her male friend with shining eyes saying "Taste."

Midoriya was a bit hesitant but agree, taking the reddish popsicle into his hand, and taking a lick. The taste sweet & berry sour invade his taste buds, it felt like the essence of spring sprinkled with sugar was on his tongue.

"Oh wow this is pretty good." He said as he looked pretty happy, though this frozen treat was good it didn't seem, risk getting in trouble to get good "Probably a top 15 frozen-"

"Shhhh, here." Uraraka interrupt him, holding the second pinkish popsicle unwrapped, this time labeled 'Cherry'.

Deku took it with his other hand and examine the popsicle, he couldn't help but compare the pinkish color to Uraraka's puffy cheeks. He stole a glance at her and saw how she was looking at him in anticipation for him to take another taste of the Cherry treat. He knew the girls of the dorms all enjoyed their sweets but this seemed like she was waiting for him to experience some holy occurrence. So he took a lick.

This time a more unique sour then sweet, tart taste wrapped around his tongue. While he preferred the Strawberry one more this one wasn't so bad. But again, it wasn't something that seem to live up to the excitement that Uraraka was expressing.

Yet he didn't want to upset her, especially before they got back to the dorm so he tried to move the conversation along "I can see why you like them so much but we-"

He never got to finish his sentence, in a split sentence he realized that fact that people interrupting him was a common occurrence and thought maybe one day to fix that. But that day wasn't today.

His fluffy friend had softly grab the boy's wrist causing to stop speaking due to the sudden touch, as she used them to push both of the popsicles toward his mouth.

"This is the best paaart~" Uraraka says all giggly, her face was only 6 inches apart, and had a red tint that grew on his face. She shined with youthful energy, almost as if she was a child for she was practically bouncing around in her seat from all her excess energy.

Having her so close to him, technically holding hands was a bit much for a boy with slight social inexperience. His face broke in out in a full blushes and even tried to thought about breaking away from her but her grip was pretty firm.

"Taste them both at the same!" She exclaims happily tilting the popsicles toward them, pressing the tip of them against his lips.

Deku was more focus on their contact then the actual conversation.

"Just a bite!" Uraraka pressed on, shifting even closer to him.

5 inches apart.

She continue to encourage him to do his request "Just take a small chunk of both!"

4 inches apart.

Finally coinciding to her request, he slowly opens his mouth just enough to let Uraraka put in just a tiny chunk of each into the mouth before breaking them off to sit on his tongue.

His mind instantly stopped worrying about meaningless things like girls or getting back in time for curfew as he taken into another by the flavors that infiltrated his mouth. He didn't even know how but the sweet taste of the strawberry mixed in the mostly tart of cherry to create this mysterious but mythical flavor. It was so appealing to Deku that, without a word, he went for another piece. Biting off a much larger piece with no fear then his initial one. The vary of flavor was so great that he needed to lean against the bench as his mind seem to be taken to the astral zone.

The coconut hair girl nodded to herself in approval, knowing now that he knew the full potential of these treats.

Quickly snapping out of his daze, Deku looked toward Uraraka with shining eyes as well "That…..was…**.PLUS ULTRA!**" he exclaim, accidentally shifting his face to look like All Might.

Usually Uraraka would call him out for weird faces but in the excitement from the treat made her let it slide "Mhm, mhm, I tried doing this mixing tactic with other brands but they never worked! That's why I say these are the best!" she tells him, before putting up his popsicle filled hand so she could take a bite as well.

If her eyes were shining before, they were now sparkling brighter than the stars that hang above them. Clapping her hands against her cheek as she savor the flavor in her mouth, squirm around in pure joy. Midoriya even thought he heard her humming a tune.

It was adorable to look at, too bad Deku was more focus on taking another bite, which he did. He was right there with her as they both bath in the joy of the treat. They kept trading off turns taking bite more and more that neither of them noticed how their face were now only two inches apart or how they were basically sharing not one but two popsicles. The amount of indirect kisses made that night were staggering.

Eventually they ran out and in desperate they each took the sticks to suck off of in attempt to get some resemblance of what they were previously getting. Uraraka was the first to finish her stick and was still wanting for more. So much so that without thinking she actually took out the one Deku was still sucking on and was about to put in her own, before the look of surprise Deku gave her made her stop. He practically jumped away from him before regaining her composure of herself.

Clearing their throats they both agreed that they should probably get going home. Making haste the two red face Hero-In-Training continued and their now speed walk home. They didn't speak much leaving a silence that befall the streets they were on but they still walked together at the same distance they were beforehand. Luckily the occurrence didn't put a distance between them.

Using this silence Midoriya reflected off of what Ashido have told him. The words echoed in his mind.

Uraraka liked him.

Strange thing is, he didn't know exactly how to respond to it. Should he bring it up now and see where it leads or will that just lead to awkward discussion that'll lead nowhere and possibly even reveal who inform him of it? If it does get reveal who told him, it might cause a fracture in their relationship, worst then what occurred earlier that day. Them doing some naughty deeds would shake things up but at least it was just a compulsive attention of human desires. Telling the secret of someone who isn't prepared to let it out is less about the actual action but more of the betrayal of trust.

If only Ashido had said that Uraraka was pursuing a relationship or at least that she was comfortable about it, he would've felt more comfortable bringing it up at this moment. With the fact that he knows he's terrible in these situation, the chance of things going wrong seem to greatly out weight the chance of nothing bad happening at all. He decided on letting it sit for a bit, he can wait for developments of the situation later. At least till she start showing signs toward him, then he can bring it up natural.

Before he knew it they just manage to get back to the entrance of the dorm before the curfew.

Taking the bag she helped carry Deku told Uraraka "Again, thanks for the help and the uh….treat."

"Don't worry about it, by the way you can keep the third popsicle." she said nodding before quickly walking off into the building with wave "Talk to you later~" before she was gone.

Smiling Midoriya went inside as well, greeting a few of his friends before getting chased off to his room when a conversation with Bakugou about his gear was somehow taken as a insult that the feisty teenager was incompetence to think of new innovative ways to upgrade his gear.

Catching his breath he packed up the screw he just brought as he'll deal with them later and put the remaining popsicle into the mini-fridge he had in his room. Thank goodness he manage to find room to fit one in with all his All Might merchandise. It was real useful keeping personal food and items in his room instead of having to put it in the common kitchen, so in case he's hiding from Kacchan again he wouldn't be force to go out for food.

It wasn't till he layed back on his bed did he really realize how tired he was. It wasn't as tired as he was when he was cleaning the beach but it was obvious that his body needed some rest. But like other times he manage to fight off the urge to sleep, he remembered how he didn't do he nightly practice using Shoot Style. Changing to his gym uniform he took his phone, a towel, and a water bottle outside.

Unknown to him as he was out back training, he was being watch by the Brunette friend he was just recently with. She watched him with care before pulling herself away to walk happily to her room. As she entered she pounced around her room like she just won the lottery, she just came across another hurler in her life.

"We were so close back there and he didn't pull away!" She cheered to herself "I even last over a full minute that close with running away, I'm getting better everyday!"

When she finally settled down she went to her desk that had plans for her training schedule. It had a lot of scratch out, rewrites, and wasn't even the first draft of the plan. It was a grueling training program for her as she was always left feeling sick at the end of t, but it was worth.

"Little by little, I'm getting closer to my goal." she said to herself as she starts recording her progress for the day, once she was finish she looked back at her past entries for her new plan.

Day 1 - 3.4 seconds - Mostly Stationary

Day 2 - 3.5 seconds - Mostly Stationary

Day 3 - 4 seconds - Mostly Stationary

….

Day 13 - 5 seconds - Very Slight Movement

She smiled for how far she have come "Just wait Izuku when I'm satisfied with my training, I'll be able to keep up with you as a hero. Maybe then" she stated to herself, holding a hand to her chest "I'll be brave enough to tell you how I wanna stand by you."

She stayed like that for a while before going back to work. About a hour passed before she got a idea and got up.

Outside the dorms, Izuku had just finish his nightly training. Returning to his phone he saw that he had gotten a text message not too long ago.

_Uraraka: Hey, you're still doing your own training right? -11:12_

_Deku: Yes, I just finished a quick night session. Sorry for not replying sooner -11:30_

_Uraraka: It's fine, I don't expect anyone 2 be glued to a phone. -11:35_

_Deku: So what you need to know about my training? -11:37_

_Uraraka: Nothing nothing -11:37_

_Uraraka: Just wanted you know it was a personal reason why I couldn't let you see me train -11:38_

_Deku: Oh don't worry I understand -11:38_

_Uraraka: But you know, I wouldn't mind watching you train next time -11:38_

_Uraraka: Do you know who just scream? -11:39_

_Uraraka: You there? -11:45_

_Deku: Oh no must've been Bakugou or something -11:48_

_Deku: Anyways I wouldn't mind, I'll let you know the next time I'm doing a training session. -11:48_

_Uraraka: Alright that's great, I'm heading to bed. Text you later? -11:48_

_Deku: Talk to you tomorrow -11:49_

Putting down his phone Deku sighed before turning to someone "Thank Todoroki for the coaching."

"You kinda just barge in here but I'm always happy to help." Todoroki plainly told him as he was finishing up his homework.

On the girl's side of the room Uraraka rested her phone against herself smiling. She just gotten over another hurdle. This accomplishment helped her drift off to a wonder slumber. She gotta be sure to thank her friend Ashido for the advice that help her make this change in her life.

_*****END OF CHAPTER 4*****_

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

_**((**_**Thanks for reading, i****f you wanna directly support me I also got a Ko-fi account 'herodarkydark', ****be sure to check out my youtube channel and twitter at 'Hero DarkyDark'. Also I got a Discord Server, so if you wanna chat, hang out with the community, or be constantly updated about the next chapter consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu. Don't forget to follow the story if it interest you and leave a review to tell me what you think of the chapter.))**


	5. Lust Busters Duo Is Form!

**((Hey guys thanks for all the support you gave for the last chapter. I was a bit nervous about the villain scene since I wasn't sure if people would like it or not.**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT- By the time this uploads on 4/22/2019 my time it would be the week before finals. Since I'm in college I want to take these finals seriously so I'll mostly be studying and won't have much to write so the next chapter of Quirk Lust won't really be in the works for a full week and a half. For updates check on my discord. Also I'll most likely use a day or three days to make the second episode for the youtube version of this series. **

**Also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is "**** /XunT8bu " it'll become important later at the end of this chapter!))**

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**Chapter 5**

**Lust Busters Duo Is Form!**

As the sun raises, shining it's light over the dorms of UA the students begin to wake up. Like every thing, everyone awaken with a different kind of attitude. Despite the endless possibilities they can all be summed up in three categories.

When being awaken by the birds chirping outside her window, Uraraka happily rosed from her bed with a stretch. Getting off from her bed she went over to her window, opening it so she can take in a breath of fresh air. She was ready to start her day thanks to the wonderful night she had before. After quickly taking a shower, briefly meeting with Momo who had just finish her shower by the time she got there, and getting dress to go to class she quickly took a second to check her schedule for the day.

8AM - 3PM - Class

3:30PM - 5PM - Secret Training

5PM - 6:30PM - Recover from Training

7:15PM - 7:55PM - Work on Homework/Share Notes with Iida

8PM - 9:30PM - Help Hagakure learn to cook with Asui & Sato

10PM - 12AM - Study Group with the Girls

As she looked through it she nodded to assure herself in her mind (I have so many things to look forward to today and as long as it's between 4 - 8 or any time after 9:30 if Deku ask me to watch him train I can easily make time for it.) With a quick check in the mirror to make sure her uniform was in order. She continued to think to her as she did (Should I text him to see if-...no~ I'm going to meet him in class anyways, I can just talk to him then. Oh~ Let me text Ashido, I need to update her on what happened last night). Quickly getting her phone she walked out of her room heading off to class texting her dear friend, looking forward to what the day have in store for her.

**Uraraka Ochako - THE OPTIMIST!**

On the boys side a fuzzy hair rose from his bed scratching his eyes. He had a faint sense of exhaustion but he knew why, he had a long day yesterday where a lot of unexpected events happened. Some were things that made him happy about his life, others were things he felt regret or bad about, and the rest are things he have no idea how to feel or even respond to. Regardless he couldn't let them weight him down, he had his duty to become the #1 hero. Shaking off his morning exhaustion he hop out of bed and did his morning stretches.

(Last night was something else. I got to try those popsicles again with Uraraka, I still got the last one in the fridge from it right? Should I save it or eat it now…...No, I already had two last night I should make sure to keep a healthy diet. I should give it away but to who. Bakugo was out of the question, he'll kill me if I offer him.) But as he finishes up his stretches, his mind drift away from his trivia thought and to a more pressing thought (Why don't I ever stop Ashido why she was kissing me?)

But almost as soon as that thought pop up the boy's face flustered red as he shakes his head to get the thought away, that was a thought he really didn't know a answer too and don't want to dwell on it. Yet the thought did bring up a thought that he didn't mind thinking about (I wonder when me and Ashido will do that group thing. We never actually discussed how we'll do it just what we'll be doing. Should I wait for her to come to me or I go to her, well if she comes to me it might be because of her-) He stopped his thoughts again. He should not be thinking so lowly of his friend.

To help get his mind off it he checked his schedule so he have a new subject to think about.

6:45AM - 7:00AM - Morning Workout

8:00AM - 3:00PM - School

3:15PM - 6:00PM - Work on upgrading my gear with Mei & Power Loader

6:00PM - 8:00PM - Study/Do Any Homework, Maybe meet up with Iida & Uraraka

10:00PM - 12:00AM - Train With Shoot-Style

(Oh right, Power Loader will be available to help. Gotta take full advantage of that while I can considering how busy he usually is. I'll can find some free time between my schedule ) He said to himself as he leaves to take a shower. Coming back to his room and getting dress, he slaps his cheek to keep him focus.

He got a lot to do today but if he can work hard enough he'll be able to get through it. That was his mindset as he left his room to head off to get some breakfast before going to class.

**Izuku Midoriya - THE COMPROMISE **

Elsewhere a certain Pink Alien was staring out the window, her Raccoon eyes were wide eye as she was having a internal panic about her situation. She had thought that tha transition to the next day through a good night of sleep would've help her cool down her recent surges of compulsively wanting to do things you should be asking consent for, to her friend Izuku…...most of the time without consent. It was sound advice given by someone who she always trusted the advice of when it was given, too bad it didn't work.

As soon as she stepped off the bed she had to resist the urge to just crawl back under. Her eyes could barely stay open for it felt like Sandman's sandbag was weighing them down. She did manage to drag her feet over to her mirror to get a look at herself. She looked like how she usually did in the morning, a busty hot mess. Her sleep cloths, which was basically comprised of short shorts and a tank top that was hanging loosely off her right now, and her hair was a mess losing it's usual nice but fuzzy looking style.

(Oh god I hate this, I hate life, and I hate everything)

**Mina Ashido - HARDCORE REALIST**

She packed up her bathing cosmetic bag, filled with combs, brushes, Shampoo, conditioner, moisturizer lotion, and even her phone before heading off to the girl's public bath on the second floor. Technically there were smaller shower areas on each floor for both genders, the biggest one that can practically host everyone in their respected gender are on the second floor. Considering how there were few girls in their class, the girls have made it kinda of a tradition to shower on the second floor so they all can run into and chat with each other. .

At the entrance she passed by Jirou with her wet hair and had a towel wrapped around her body commented sarcastically "Boy aren't you the early bird today."

Ashido was use to her teasing comment so rushing past she called out "Yeah, yeah I know!"

Entering into the bath she saw Tsuyu was already there taking her own shower. When Tsuyu notice her enter she greeted her with "Morning Ashido -ribbit."

With a tiny groan she tried to hide, she got under the showerhead next to her froggy friend "Morning Tsu."

"Morning~!" Came another voice that from inside the shower room.

Ashido quickly look around till she saw the shower curtains from the individual stall area move on its own.

"Hagakure, I still don't get why do you even bother using the private stall?" Ashido questioned

I couldn't see her facial expression but I can tell she was embarrassed by the comment a she replied with "I'm self conscious about people seeing my body!"

"But we can't even see anything." Tsuyu commented

"But the water will draw out my curves and….You'll Never Understand!" Hagakure screamed as the puddle of water leading up to the exit seem to have been disturbed.

"That girl is a bag of mysteries." Ashido mumbled to her

"In more ways than one." Asui added as she finish cleaning her hair "Oh Ashi, I hope you're feeling better about yesterday-ribbit."

(Well the advice you gave me **didn't work!**) Was what I wanted to say, but I relented cause I knew Tsuyu was only giving me advice that I ask her for. So I turned to her and told her "Yeah it's better than yesterday."

"Ribbit- Uh oh, that doesn't sound good." Tsuyu commented, taking Ashido's choice of words as a sign

Ashido quickly assured her "It's only a minor annoyance now." even though she knew that was a complete lie.

Seemingly done with her shower Tsuyu turned off her shower head before getting"Well if it ever rise again let me know, I remember something similar happening to me last week."

"Yeah yeah I will." Ashido replied as she begins washing out her hair, having to put in extra effort to wash around her horns. As she doing this though a thought came to mind (Wait something similar happened to her last week? Does that mean-)

"So will I ever find out who the boy was?" Tsuyu asked her on the way out of the shower room.

"IT WAS ALL HYPOTHETICAL!" Ashido shouting her friend out of the room. As Tsuyu left Ashido could finally blush in peace and quiet as the water slides down her body. Sighing she goes back to cleaning her hair.

She spent a while thinking to herself, mostly about the recent events (Damn Tsuyu teasing me like that, course I won't tell her which boy it was! Arg! this wouldn't be the case in the first place if I didn't let myself get out of control. I'm such a idiot, I'm always a idiot. This is why I'm always failing most of the physical tests in the class. My results are always low compared to-)

But then her train of thought were interrupted when her phone rang from inside her cosmetic bag. Stepping off to the side she opened the bag and check what caused it, turns out she got a text message from Uraraka.

_Rara-Chan: Heyyy Good Morning~! 7:45_

_Rara-Chan: OMG, Last night was great when I went out to help Izuku, we basically held hands! 7:45_

_Rara-Chan: I'll tell you all about it when we met in class! 7:46_

_Mina: 0.0 wow, b sure 2 share all the juicy tails between u 2 l8s ;) 7:48_

_Rara-Chan: It's probably nothing to your standards but it's something big to me 7:49_

_Mina: Maaaaan, don't raise a girl's hope so high but w/e you go girl. Anyways I'm showering atm TTYL 7:49_

Sighing to herself Mina felt a bit of jealous but also happiness "Well, at least she's doing better. Can't really be mad about that." she said to herself. Her attention was taken back to her phone again when she got another message.

Rara-Chan: Wait you're still showering? Class starts in 10 minutes 7:50

Ashido was silent, before letting out a unrelenting scream as she dashed out of the shower room to her own room.

Despite all her efforts, not brushing her hair, skipping most of her cosmetic treatment, and even sloppily getting dress, she couldn't make it to class on time. She was about 10 minutes late to class.

She was of course scolded badly by Aizawa in front of the class but was embarrassed about it. That was exactly the opposite of what she needed, looking like a utter trainwreck in front of her peers while getting talked down to. Luckily the scolding ended and Ashido was able to get excused to use the restroom which she use to make herself look presentable again.

The rest of the class wasn't so bad, not so bad basically means she barely got what was being taught but nothing huminilating occurred. She was starving, skipping breakfast only made it even harder to understand what was being taught. It was during the time they got a mid lesson break that Ashido was really caught a break.

Once their mid lesson break was announce Ashido wanted to use it to catch some more shut eye in a attempt to get herself on track but it was quickly disturbed when Uraraka tapped her on the shoulder, nudging her head toward the door signaling that she wanted them to go outside.

She hid her begrudging will from wanting nap in the amount of time given to her, she agreed. As the two girls head out of the classroom Ashido have basically zoned out from the conversation Uraraka attempted to have with her. She really did try to be engaged with what her friend was saying but it was not working, she was just too out of it to pick up enough word to even make sense of it. Her body was just instinctively following Uraraka's movement as they walked down the hall, that was until something happened she wasn't expecting.

It's was the smell of cinnamon that got her attention, it snapped her out of the drowsiness she was trap in. As her eye was able to clearly see the source of this smell, she saw where it was coming from. A unwrapped cinnamon roll glazed with strawberry cream was hanging in front of her face. She almost instantly snatch it but stopped herself, she knew this couldn't be hers, she was in such a rush to get to class she forgot to bring any money at all with her.

"Come on, dig in." Came a voice that sounded almost as if it came from a goddess herself, it took her a few second before she realize the voice came from the puffy Uraraka.

"Oh no, I can't-"

"Don't worry about it, you look like you really need it." Uraraka insisted "You probably missed breakfast and Lunch isn't for another 2 hours."

I couldn't but look at her like a miniature savior as my eye was draw nearly to tears of joy, quickly but politely I took the pastry from her and dig into it like there was no tomorrow. Uraraka brought another one from the vending machine next to her and joined her friend in enjoying the taste of the treat. Both taking in the silence in the halls and the sweetness in their mouth.

It wasn't until Ashido had quickly finished her own that Uraraka started speaking again "Ohhh you won't believe what happened last night!" before she continued she saw how Ashido was eyeing her ¼ eaten cinnamon bun. Selflessly Uraraka passed Ashido her own, she knew who needed it more.

Eating the cinnabon half way down Ashido was finally about to hold a human conversation, she looked up from her pastry toward her friend "So what exactly did happen?" She ask, continuing to chow down as her friend unfolded the events that happened the night before.

A few explanations later Ashido was definitely interested in the conversation now "No way~! How close were you two?! It couldn't have been that close if it was you, I still don't think you're a direct type."

"We were p-pretty close, I couldn't believe it at first either." Uraraka admitted

"Like this close?" Ashido asked, giving a demonstration by holding up her hands exactly 13 inches away from each other chuckling a bit.

Uraraka replied "No, closer."

Ashido slowly be sure drew her hand closer together till they're about 10 inches apart "This?" she ask again, giving a hint of teasing in her tone "So rebellious."

"No." Uraraka told her again "Much, much closer."

Ashido teasing and chuckling quickly died down to that comment, drawing her hands closer till they were 6 inches apart. Giving her a look of surprise and slight jealousy, she didn't need to be forceful to get that close to someone she likes.

Yet even this range was wasn't close enough as Uraraka still shook her head toward it, raising her own hand to grab Ashido's and pull them together till they were 4 inches apart.

Ashido eyes grew wide, looking between her hands and Uraraka's face for confirmation, they were basically a scene in a rom-com Tv Show being that close! Her irrational thoughts were only increases when a red face Uraraka nods her head confirming the distance.

Ashido also got a streak of red grewing across her face but she instantly snapped herself out of it, she could not do that here, in front of Uraraka of all people right now! Instead she gave her a cheerful word of encouragement "Oh wow, when is the first date?

"Noooo~ don't make it sound like it was that!" Uraraka whined turn her face away, squirming as she held herself "We didn't do anything else after that."

(You should've! I would've, freaking luck bastardly good person! Argh! I wanna hate you but I can only give you my love and support!) She thought but settled with "Booooo, opportunity missed!"

"Well it was good progress. One step at a time is good enough for me!" Uraraka replied

"Moving too slow might have it be stolen away." Ashido mumbled under her breath

"What?" Uraraka ask

Realizing that she was letting her dark thoughts out again and quickly go to change the subject telling her "I-i was saying our break is almost over let's head back!"

Nodding in agreement the girls walked back toward the classroom, Ashido being extremely careful to avoid the previous conversation. Class continued on and Ashido could at least bare it till Lunch. The bell that signalled it was lunchtime fet like hearing the Liberty Bell in America ring one last time to her.

She almost cried when she entered the lunch room and took in the blissful smell of food. After a gruesome wait in the lunchline she was able to get her food and quickly sit with her usually group of friends consisting of Jirou, Tsuyu, Hagakure, and Momo.

Once her initial hunger pains were satisfied she was finally able to pay attention to other things around her. One of which being was the conversation he crowd of female friends, it was nothing special just chit-chat about some of the things talked about during like lessons about hero law, the upcoming semester, possibility of new transfer students, festival dance, something called the Hero Sponsor Cup, and other school these mostly trivial conversation didn't keep Ashido engaged enough to continue listening in to it.

Her attention was elsewhere, more accurately, her attention was mostly focus on the group of three people sitting off at another table consistently of a glasses wearing Class President, a marshmallow girl stuff under a coconut, and a innocently awkward yet appealing fuzzy hair'd boy. Focus being mostly being on the later of the two, she wasn't sure if it's just her but she just noticed how close they were with each other.

They eat lunch together without much hassle at all to get it arrange as if it's second nature, of course Iida made a great middle man to serve as a great buffer to keep rumors from spreading and breaks the ice. The core of the group was the chemistry between the two younger lookers of the group. Maybe at first glance their relationship looks standard, three friends speaking to one another but two of them are a lot closer to each other then the third one. But taking in every tiny movement, every subtle eyeshift to each other, how close they'll let each other get closer than they need to for a friendly conversation, and time by time sharing food they got from the cafeteria.

Ashido was now more willing to let her imagination wonder as she stared at them (Are you kidding me, now they're splitting lunches! We basically get unlimited free food from the same source, damn it they're so cute together!)

She was somewhat right. Ever since the school started the dorm system cutting off a lot of kids from going home to their parents who knows how to nourish their kids, along with the rooms provided we're now suppose to get 2 limited priced food passes for the cafeteria. The price per pass is about $15 on everyday except Saturday, Saturdays each pass goes for $20 as some kind of special. If for emergency medical reasons or conditions relating to your Quirk that would make the food being provided insignificant to them, such as a need for mass compulsion or in order to properly asset a Quirk's need in order to use it efficiently, the school might expand the value of each pass or would put them on a arranged program where they'll have specially made food sent to their room. Everything else have to be handle and taken care by the parents and student.

Ashido thoughts continued to run wildly till her friends finally dragged her attention back to the group "Oiiii, you're staring off to space." Jirou called out to her waving a chopstick in her face to get her attention back.

It took Ashido a while to process the words being said to her before realizing she was caught staring, hopefully they wouldn't caught up to specifically who she was staring at. Using the few words she did remember hearing to make some sort of response "Uh yeah sorry, I was just thinking about the festival dance."

"Oh, are you thinking about asking a boy to it." Hagakure asked, her school uniform was wiggling around in the air was it was safe to assume she was excited.

This comment drew in the rest of the table as they all turns toward Ashido leaning in close, Tsuyu was a bit more worries for Ashido since she knows to a extent about the hero Pinky recent boy incident. They wanted to know what she'll say next, a confession of love, an admittance of guilt, or something that'll just carry the conversation along?

Surprisingly Ashido just gave a smug smile to them all as she exclaimed "Don't you guys already have a boy in mind you want to ask?"

This took all the attention off her as most of the girls either blushed, look away, or both at the question. Unfortunately for them, Ashido have been watching their actions and possible interests as well so she could always toggle their own to get out of these kinds of situations.

As the attention was now drawn away from her, the Lunch period ended as well. Some of the group decided to head back earlier which left Ashido alone who decided to go back as late as possible. She was a few steps away from the door when she heard someone call her name from behind her.

"Ashido."

She turned around to only see it was Midoriya of all people coming to her.

Her face actually got a bit flustered as she was not expecting this encounter "M-midoriya, I thought you would've been in class by now." she accidentally shuttered to say.

"I was but then I quickly left to come find you." Midoriya told her as she walk up to her

Hero Pinky pointed to herself, her hand shook. (He went out of his way, looking for me~!) she excitedly thought to herself "Really, why is that?" she says as she does her best to act normal, her heart was actually beating rapidly.

Midoriya reached into his pocket to bring out his phone "I just realized that I never gave you my number yesterday. You mind putting yours in mine as well." the boy ask.

"Yes!" She immediately responded getting out her phone as well "I mean yeah I guess I can give you my number."

Midoriya continued to tell her "Oh good, I was wondering how you were gonna contact me about the little group we made yesterday." Unbeknown to him all the hype was shattered in Ashido when she faced the reality of her situation again "It'll be embarrassing if we couldn't contact each other, especially if it was because of us was outside of the school without Wifi."

"Oh…...yeah right, surprise we didn't do that beforehand." Ashido stated in a more mopey tone "What's your number?"

As the two exchanged number Midoriya quickly left for class since it was about to start. To not raise any questions she waited about 2 minutes before entering the class as well. The rest of class went along like clockwork.

With classes being over for the week as it was friday, all the students now had to free time to do whatever they want. Some decided to just hang out with friends, others use this time to make sure they finish all their school work, and Midoriya…..he's trying his best to screw together a dummy version of his gear but he kept on failing. Each fail either breaks the tools he was using or cause the dummy to blow up whenever he would give it a slight test.

The slight frustration he felt only became worst when he heard some slight chuckles coming from next to him.

"That's your fourth one today, you're better at causing your babies to blow up better than I am." State the mechanic fanatic Mei Hatsume. She was wearing her a plain black tank top that allow her well developed chest to show to the extremely uncomfortable Midoriya, especially if she starts sweating, and baggy cargo pants. Her jacket as usually wat tied casually around her waist, with her signature goggles on her head. She gave him a thumbs up as she says "That means the effort you're putting in them are really heartfelt! Keeping going and eventually you'll find a way to effectively use it to be functional!"

As much as he knew she was trying to encourage him, it felt more like a insult than anything else. He sighed as he toss away the broken Dummy gear into the basket with the rest of them. "On the bright side, as long as the actually main component isn't badly damage you can always reuse the parts." He murmurs as he takes out another Dummy Gear and get outs the screws he brought last night to get back to work on.

"Ye-ha, that's why I enjoy when you come around!" Mei exclaim as she was working on a commission of her own "My failed experiments usually leave nothing to recycle, so now I can practice repairing broken gear as well."

"It seems kinda obvious that'll be reason Mr. Power Loader is always mad at you whenever you blow up the workshop." Deku told as her as he gets the first screw to put in "You better be careful, I don't think he tends to let up on his promise to ban you from here if that happens again."

The usually energetic Mei suddenly slowed down from her as she began to sweat with a nervous smile "Hahahaha right, as if I can _**ever**_ forget." she chuckled very nervously, her hand shook so much that she accidentally dropped the commission she was currently working on.

"I don't blame you for that reaction, would probably have a similar reaction if All Might told me something similar if I kept breaking the bones in my body." Midoriya said as he reached down to pick up the thing she dropped as she was distracted getting herself to calm down. "What are you working on anyways?"

As Deku picked up the object he noticed exactly how weird this commission was. It looked a lot less like the usual mechanical stuff she usually work on, while there was definitely some engineering aspect to it. It was slim, light, had a few buttons on it that supposedly would activate something he's not seeing. It looked like some creepy spiked, helmet like tool you'll see in a horror film.

"Oh that's Midnight's new gear." Mei told me as she finally get out of shock, she puts on her goggles as she held out a arm to get it back.

Midoriya had a look of confusion finding out who this was made for "Why would she want some strange mental helmet?" he ask, his curiosity seemed to only grow by finding out who this is for.

Mei casually say while her hand was still held out "Oh it's suppose to be one of her undergarments."

"Undergarment!" Deku squealed as he dropped the, now seen as, perverted gear onto the table "How is that a useful hero gear!?" the now red face boy ask

Mei on the other hand seemed completely unbothered by it as she simply picked it back up and went right back to work "It's simply her trying a new way to control her **Quirk Lust**."

"Quirk Lust!?" Midoriya repeated a bit confused and slightly flustered by the choice of words (Could this be related to what I researched before with Ashido?) "Is this Quirk Lust perhaps related to how teenagers go through *Gulp* puberty and all that?"

"Yeah, it's not really looked at by other programs but for people in my program it's important that we have the ability to make a few adjustments to gear for what one costumer's Quirk Lust might be." Mei replied

"Wait, Miss Midnight isn't even close to being young enough to still be in puberty." Midoriya stated

Off in the Teacher office there was a snapping noise that echoed off the walls.

Snipe, the gunslinger hero was the first asked "Are you ok?"

The erotic hero Midnight, with a hand that was covered in some black goo turns to her fellow teacher and responded "Yeah sorry I felt a surge of anger and accidently snapped my pen is half…...I think that young bimbo Mt. Lady insulted my age again!" she claims as she slams her fist on the table.

Seeing as she was obvious made Snipe decided it was best he didn't mention how despite being in great shape she was still kinda old. Instead he choice to just watch and let her anger die down.

"How does she still need something to deal with her Quirk Lust?" Deku continue to ask completely ignorant to the raged he just gave to middle age woman.

"It's true that if it's caused by Puberty once it ends the Quirk Lust should go away." Mei stopped her worked a she took off her goggles again, turning to Deku "But even less known than the existence of Quirk Lust is the fact that around 40-50% of the word still have a Quirk Lust after Puberty. It's just that 4 out of 5 people who still have one, their Quirk Lust just became a kink or interest that didn't need anything to keep it in control since the raging hormones of puberty that gave it some much presence is gone or the specific Quirk Lust just wasn't something that wasn't helpful the individual at all to take advantage of. "

Midoriya instantly brought out his handy dandy notebook and started taking notes. This was very useful information he could use to remember later "What about the 10% of people who don't fall in any of those categories?" He asked

"They're usually are the ones where they actually gain a second trait for their quirk to use or their own is too distracting to ignore they get special gears to keep it in control." Mei answered, taking off her goggles and holding Midnight's new gear up high "For Midnight's apparently she gets some kind of pleasure from a certain kind of pain being inflicted on her, if she satisfies them it increasing the strength and effectiveness of her Quirk. So this is suppose to allow her to feel that when she needs it without having to hope that a enemy effectively harm her the way she wants."

"..." Midoriya was silent for a bit (I can never look Midnight the same again.) he thought to himself, now that he knows probably way more then he needed to about one of her teachers.

"Hey! Hatsume!" Called a echoing voice, stepping from another area of the workshop was the hero Power Loader "Did you forget about Customer's privacy!?" he yelled at her.

Mei's eyes widen as she said "Oops."

Midoriya quickly spoke up for her "It's my fault Sensei PowerLoader, I asked about it indirectly by mistake." he says for a bow.

"It's our job to make sure to not spill the personal secrets of others." He stated before scratching the back of his head "But, I guess with someone as openly seductive as Midnight it wouldn't be too hard to guess since you seem to already know that people have them. I'll let it go this time just don't do it again."

"Thank you sir!" Both Mei and Deku told their professor.

"Quirk Lust isn't often talked about since it's a embarrassing topic for most so they try to hide it or keep as much information about it limited. Imagine it as being in highschool and someone told other who your crush was." Powerloader told them as he walks away "Oh and Midoriya, you're tightening the screws way too much. Ease up on them just a bit so the entire thing can move, Mei you should've been able to tell him that!"

"Sorry sir, I was busy finishing up this Commission to notice!" She called out as he left

"Thank you!" Deku added as well. This was usually why he comes here on Fridays to get Power Loader help. While Mei is…..helpful, if that's the right word for it, PowerLoader is the real expert in helping him make progress with his own gear. Sadly due to being so busy with Pro Hero Commissions and maintenance around the school that only on Friday after school is he available to take some time to actually help.

"I totally would have noticed that if I was working on your gear y'know." Mei stated as she puts the finishing touches on her current project "You gotta noticed the simple things like that if you're gonna be fixing these things on the fly."

She was right, Deku only really wanted to know the basics of gear maintenance so that incase his gear gets slightly damage or loses some effectiveness on a mission or something similar he wanted to be able to quickly fix it himself instead of having to wait a few days or hours just to find someone who can. He didn't want to waste precious time in case of a emergency.

"Thanks again for covering for me." Mei stated to him "I was actually afraid he might get mad at me for letting that one slip."

"Oh no, I was just taking some responsibility since I was the one asking questions while you work." Deku replied back to her.

"Well between the practice fixing broken stuff and the help I still appreciate it. If you need a favor from me~" She had stopped working, she was extremely close to Deku as she says "I'll be happy to help."

Her getting so close threw Deku off guard, especially since he got a much better view of her 'assets', that he actually fell out his chair and hit the ground.

"You ok?" Mei asked looking down at him

A slightly dizzy Midoriya groaned "Yeah….I'm fine…..and thanks for the favor, I'll need it later."

Mei giggled as she told him "Happy to help!"

It was 6:30PM when Deku had return to the dorms, he made a little pit stop to grab a quick bite to eat before returning. He wasn't able to rest once he got back as he had gotten a text message not too long since he entered the common area. He took a moment to check his messages.

_Mina: Hey, if you're free come to my room so we can talk about the group. 6:37_

_Deku: Sure, let me just go to my room to unpack some stuff. 6:38_

His schedule says that he should be studying, but he assumed this little meeting would just take up a hour at most. Deku had calmly went to his room to drop off his book bag and change into more casual clothes. He was about to leave but then he thought of something, he went into his mini-fridge and got out the popsicle he had obtained the night before.

(I wasn't going to eat it anyways and I know how all the girls like sweet things.) He thought as he left the room with his notebook.

It didn't take long before Deku arrived at Ashido's room, with a quick knock the door Ashido invited him in saying her door was open. Deku wasted no time entering the room and filling Ashido in with the information he had learned from Mei about Quirk Lust. As he explained it he handed her the popsicle, she had nearly the same first reaction to the taste as he did. It took about 3 minutes for Deku to explain it all.

"It actually had a name." Ashido stated after thinking over what was just said "Dang I gotta rethink the name for the team." before taking another lick of the popsicle and shivering from the great flavor of it. She was laying on her bed looking at Izuku in front of her.

"What was the name you thought of?" Midoriya asked her

"Nope!" Ashido claimed "Alright thought of a new one, Lust Busters! Maybe even Quirk Lust Busters!"

"I'll let you decide which name we'll go by." Deku told her as he sat down on a chair in the room, he really didn't care about the name "Now that we got the name out of the way, what should our first action be?"

"Like any team we gotta find our first case and solve it!' Ashido said happily "And I know who it should be. Tsuyu Asui!"

"...Tsuyu-chan?" Midoriya repeated "Why her?" he asked, while he knew that eventually they would have to pick a classmate of their to look into Tsuyu was among the last people he expected would be considered for this side project.

"It have to do with when we were showering together this morning." She stated "No it's not something perverted." she added as she saw how Deku's face was turning red after she said the word shower "But when I talked to her about some of the issues I've been having, don't worry I didn't specify who it was about, she mentioned how she felt something similar last week."

"She did!?" Midoriya said shocked (Does she actually have Quirk Lust?) "If that's the case then we definitely gotta look into her later…..but I actually think we should officially collaborate with Mei first."

"What!?" Ashido yelled, a bit louder then she wanted to, it was just a spark of jealous that Deku wanted to involved another female in this little group of their. This was mostly suppose to be something to smooth over, and possibly win, her and Deku's being about to spend time with each other (Oops, I let that out!) she quickly tried to break the tension by just popping the popsicle back in her mouth.

Midoriya stayed silent for a second but then continued to defend his point "Well Mei seemed to be willing to help us and she's also isolate herself a lot from other people so she can keep a secret. Having someone who can actually provide us with gear that we can use to help others with their Quirk Lust."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Ashido mumbled as she continued to sucking on the popsicle.

Deku was actually shocked with how quick she accepted this "Really?" he questioned "I mean I was expecting more of an argument from you."

"I mean, you're a much better tactician then I am." she states as she lazes around on her bed "So your plan is probably better then mine."

"Oh thanks, I just thought it was better to solidify our resources before we take on a case." Deku says, but soon his muttering nature resurface as he start thinking of different possibilities. "But maybe it's best to keep her at a arms distance, she's isolated but that doesn't mean she won't ever talk to someone. She did spill Midnight's secret to me by mistake, we could just confront Tsuyu first and see if solving her Quirk Lust even requires some kind of gear."

Midoriya had continued arguing with himself causing Ashido to sigh in annoyance. One of the reasons she agreed with him so quickly because she knew he'll spend too much fretting over small issues, hypocritical for her to say considering her situation but it still stuck. But then suddenly, a emotion she feared might've popped now began to dwell inside of her.

Desire.

She started feeling her body get hotter, her legs began rubbing against each other, and her breath became ragged. She tried cooling herself off by sucking on the popsicle harder but to no use.

As Midoriya was talking to him, Ashido had gotten up from her bed and walked over to him.

(Oh no it's happening again!) Ashido thought to herself as she was standing in front of Deku, whose train of thought was broken because his classmate's shadow loomed over him.

He only had enough time to look up confused to the reason of her moments before all his questions were answered when Ashido quickly planted her lips against his for a surprise kiss.

The same feeling he had when they had kissed that faithful afternoon were flowing back into his brain. Her plushy lips, her unique scent, and the technique she used were as delightful as they've been the first time. The only things that was different was the taste, while he enjoyed the previous flavor her lips had, due to the popsicle she was eating her mouth now got a whole new flavor to it. It was hard to completely distinguish fully because only a few drop of the juice got into his mouth. Just like the night before, to have just a small taste of these kinds of popsicles will give you a craving for more.

This craving would soon grew to a aching pain as Ashido pulled away from the kiss. As the stunned Deku was paralysed to move, the hero Pinky took this chance to slowly move her legs over his and sit down on his lap.

Midoriya couldn't help but stare at Ashido's choice of clothing, her hot pink t-shirt was hanging loosely off her shoulders, and her short shorts gladly showed off her thighs as they slide up his leg closing the distance between the two. Deku wasn't sure if he would have the willpower to resist Ashido if they kissed again, while he knew this wasn't Ashido doing it like this purposely, the pleasure she give while doing it makes it hard to reject her.

He manage to raise a hand in protest as he says "Ashido, I don't think-"

But he was soon hushed as Ashido lightly placed a finger on his lips "I've told you before Deku, just call me Mina." she told him as she lift the popsicle she had in her hand to her mouth.

Mina had taken a chunk of the popsicle into her mouth before putting her lips right back on Izuku's. This time, Ashido wasted no time sticking her tongue into Izuku's mouth so they can both share the frozen treat. While Izuku's was reactionary to her action, Ashido was aggressively wrestling Deku's showing off it's full dominance over him. As the tongues bang against the walls of their mouth they completely scrambled the popsicle leaving the shattered remains to melt and spread in both their mouths. With this Deku was able to fully experience the popsicle taste he was craving for, it was a extremely sour and slightly sweet flavor to it. The flavor only intensify when the frozen scraps fully melts leaving a pool of this soury sweet delight.

All the tongue wrestling and clash of flavor was making Deku dizzy but for Ashido she was just getting started. She placed her hands on Deku's cheeks, tilting his head upwards. That combined with her pressing the kiss further, caused a imbalance that made the lovely pool of juice in Ashido's mouth to flow into Deku. Her salvia juice mixture infused with the one in Deku's as it floods into his mouth.

The two pools combining in one's mouth basically filled it up almost to the brink, causing Ashdio's fluttering tongue movements to feel like his tongue was being attack by some predator underwater. It was a very overwhelming feeling, it almost felt like he was drowning. Before it became too much to bear Ashido tipped the scales downward against her so all the juices flooding Deku's mouth would flow into her own.

Once all the juices flow into her own mouth she broke the kiss once again. Ashido didn't as he mouth was full, a drizzle of the mixture was leaking down he mouth. As she takes her time to swallow she had grabbed Deku's hands and wrapped them around her hips. At this point Midoriya felt too weak to even fight back.

The loud gulp signal that she had swallow it all "What flavor is this Deku?" She ask holding up the popsicle.

Midoriya could only mutter the word "Green apple." he was losing control of his mind.

"You picked a great flavor." She commented as she stared down at him with a smug smile.

Taking another chunk into her mouth she slowly connected their lips once again. This kiss was way more intense than the past ones as now even Deku was starting to get into it. His arms that were wrapped around her waist tighten, pulling her so close that her breast pressed against his chest. It wasn't as active as Ashido's tongue but Deku's tongue stopped just taking the full assault and started fighting back.

It was right as Ashido began lifting up Deku's shirt that they heard a knock on the door, but this knock didn't end with just a knock. The swinging of a door followed it.

This snapped both of them out of the trance they were in as they turned to whoever had created the knock. To both their dismay but slight relief it was not Uraraka who was at the door, it was a pair of clothes floating in air. Hagakure. The two smoochers was just staring at their classmates like deers caught in the headlights.

"Oh sorry." Hagakure said as she took a few steps back "I just wanted to check up with you cause of this morning, but uhhh I see you're busy!" Without giving either of them time to explain themselves the Invisible Girl had dashed off.

Panic

Panic

Oh god so much panic ran through both of them! They looked at each other and simultaneously shouted "What do we do!?"

They had to scramble to figure out their next move.

*****END OF CHAPTER 5*****

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

_**(((So if you're here you know about my finals coming up. **__**So in the mean time I decided to do a special for you guy.**_

_**The first is a QnA for the shorter chapter I'll be uploading next. Leave a review with a question concerning this series or anything really or join my Discord with the code **_**/XunT8bu and leave it there. If you join the Discord you'll also be able to vote in the poll I'll be hosting there. **

**Thanks for reading, i****f you wanna directly support me I also got a Ko-fi account 'herodarkydark', ****be sure to check out my youtube channel and twitter at 'Hero DarkyDark'. Don't forget to follow the story if it interest you and leave a review to tell me what you think of the chapter.))**


	6. Panic Panic Panic

**((And I'm back, finals are done and I'm ready to get down. Thanks for everyone who joined the discord over the last two days it's been amazing talking to you all and getting feedback. Also I've recently uploaded two youtube videos, one being the first part of Episode 2 and THE OFFICIAL OPENING FOR THIS STORY. Yup that's right, it took 3 straight days to make but this story got a official anime-like opening. It's on the youtube channel Hero DarkyDark and I hope you enjoy it. **_** Also I got a Ko-fi so you can directly support me there, also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu ))**_**))**

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**Chapter 6**

**Panic! Panic! Panic!**

Panic!

PANIC!

**PANIC!**

There was nothing in that dorm room except pure panic between the two UA students. They've just been caught engaging in the blissful pleasures of youth shared between couples with each other. It something they couldn't talk their way out of even if they tried, Tooru Hagakure their classmate got a unmistakable view of their actions. What excuse can be given, their lips were not only press against one another, but it wasn't hard to tell their tongues were interlocked in fierce intimacy as well.

Ashido was pacing around in the room ruffling her hair trying to think of possible solutions to their situation. (Shit, how can I be so reckless!? Wait no that wasn't me being reckless, it was me having a Quirk Lust 'Moment'. Not like I wanted to do what I did…..ok maybe a little bit but not like how it went down! Come on think, think!)

Unfortunately Ashido was coming up with blanks, she was never someone good at thinking up of plans in such short amount of time. With a situation as sticky as this one she's gonna need more brain power then herself to get through this.

"Could really use a idea Midoriya?" Ashido asked looking at her partner in crime.

Ashido wanted to freak out right now, her hands were shaking uncontrollably and her heart were pounding in her chest. Yet she used whatever mental strength she had to try to remain calm enough to work, if she freaked out now nothing would be done. Izuku on the other hand was having a full blown meltdown on the floor. He was off muttering to himself about how their classmates were going to react when they hear the news and how he might have to move to South America to escape.

Ashido physically looked annoyed, which she was but mentally she also found him cute to look at. But this is no time to adore the boy, she could really use his amazing thinking power and need it now if they're going to make sure the situation doesn't escalate any further then it already has.

Getting down on her knees she grabbed onto Izuku before rapidly shaking him as she calls out to the boy "Midoriya~! Snap out of it, we need to think of what to do!"

The shaking seemed to work as Midoriya eyes started focusing on her, Mina continued "Ok good you're listening, first thing first, why was the door unlocked!?"

"I don't know!" Midoriya told her as he scrambled getting back onto his feet "I made sure to do it like I did last time."

Ashido looked at him with concern "Like last time!? How did you do it last time?" she tells him shoving him toward the door "Hurry and show me."

Without a wasted moment Deku reenactment how he enter the room, just like he did before he gave the door the slight push to close it.

Ashido's Raccoon eyes grew wide as she shouts "That's how you closed the door!"

"Y-yes why?" Izuku responded, a bit shaken by her outburst.

"How is that locking a door!" Ashido continued to yell at him "Doors don't just lock themselves!"

Izuku looked at her confused "Wait doesn't your door have that auto lock function?"

"What auto lock function?" Ashido asked him

"Y'know the one where the door does that click noise before locking itself every time you close it." Midoriya explained to her "The door is then only openable either by the inside or by using the key on the outside."

Ashido quickly respond "But that only works IF I kept it on."

"Well how was I supposed to know you turned yours off?" Izuku questioned her, he thought surely it wasn't his fault for not keeping track of what setting everyone have their doors on "I can't keep track of-"

"Midoriya *sigh*, how did you enter my room?" Ashido said interrupting him as she rubbed her forehead.

Midoriya looked utterly confused by the question(What kind of question is that?) "You invited me in ofcourse, you told me the door was open and so I entered to tell….." the boy's voice soon died down as his eyes slowly widen realizing his mistake.

He could not believe that he would make a small but important oversight, just the thought that this could've easily happen before scared him. Despite only being in Ashido's room twice, there was at least half a dozen individual moments that would've put them in a similar situation they're in now. Just thinking about what would happen if Uraraka had walked past the door in the middle of their conversation yesterday made him shutter.

With all this on his mind he could only say one thing to Ashido "Whoops."

Fair to say that Ashido didn't like that answer at all and was currently assaulting Midoriya by hitting away at his head with a pillow.

"Whoops? Is that the best you come up with Whoops!? We were just caught because you didn't lock the door and the only thing you can say is Whoops! I thought you were suppose to be the smart one!" Ashido told him, vocally reminding him of how dumb his decision was "Midoriya you dummy!"

"I'm sorry, sorry!" Midoriya repeatedly said, defending himself from Ashido many attempts to hit his face. Amidst all the hits something crossed his mind and when he manage to get in a counterstatement he said "But isn't it technically your fault as well for randomly kissing me."

Ashido stopped in her tracks as she thought it over (Oh yeah it was me who was kissing him. If I didn't jump on him it would've been a lot easier to come up with some kind of excuse to tell Hagakure when she did enter the room in the middle of the conversation) She quickly dropped the pillow and stepped away from Midoriya looking away apologetically "R-right."

The embarrassing reminder of how once again she made a forceful move on her crush flooded her mind making her usually pink cheeks turn red. She goes over to her window, opening it letting the outside breeze of fresh air enter the room. As she stared out of it she says in a shallow voice "What a nice weather we're having." Her eyes were deadpan with a erearry air of dark depression surrounding her as she was currently regretting all her life decisions again, she then continued saying "Great choice bringing that popsicle here to cool of with."

"Come on Ashido this is serious." Midoriya told the girl who was in the middle of a existential crisis

"We still got rest of that popsicle to finish right?" Ashido replied, she was completely shutting down at this point, reaching a state of utter denial of the situation "We shouldn't waste it."

Midoriya went over to her to get her attention telling her "I don't think this is the best time to worry about that?"

Ashido turns toward him calmly with the same dead eye stare, looking him in the eyes seeing how serious he was she calmly said "Is that a yes to finishing the popsicle then?"

A pink streak went across Midoriya's face as he knew what the innedundo meant telling "We don't have time to play around!" he exclaims

"A part of you is telling a different story." Ashido replied giving a smug grin as her eyes slowly glances the green haired boy's body bottom to top.

The boy tilted his head in confusion, it took Izuku a moment to catch a hint of what she was referring to. Looking down at himself he realized that for a long while his '3rd fist' was sticking out, only being conceal by the fabric of his pants.

Letting out a tiny 'eep' he quickly threw his hands over his crotch area and turn away yelling "Ashido!" his face was now completely painted red.

Luckily that last scream was enough to snap Ashido out of her trance and she responded normally "Sorry sorry, literally couldn't myself."

"Come on let's brainstorm." The Pink Alien told him as she walks over to her bed and takes a seat on it before looking up at Izuku waiting for him to do the same.

Izuku was calmly waited for her to start talking…...by being as far away from her as possible.

"Come on." Ashdio tells him as she pats the spot on the bed next to her, signaling him to sit next to her.

Midoriya didn't move a inch, only putting up a defensive hand saying "I'm good over here." It wasn't really that he was afraid of her per say, but he had a very justifiable reasoning for him distancing himself from her (You kinda have a track record for ambushing me with affection whenever I'm sitting). He really didn't want to waste anymore time and taking a chance that his friend might have another one of her 'moments' is something he wish to avoid. Not that he'll tell that to her directly, he didn't want to hurt her since he knows she's not doing all this on purpose.

Ashido chuckled, she really couldn't blame him at all for being distant. Yet she persisted "At least sit close so that we won't have to worry about someone else popping in on the conversation. I promise I'll keep myself in check." she confirmed to him.

Hesitation filled Izuku as he thought if he could truly take her word for it, but his trust for others won out and he sat down in the chair he was in before this fiasco occured.

It wasn't exactly what she wanted but at least he actually scooted close to the bed so they won't have to talk too loud incase of a another intruder of the room. This might even be a secret better outcome as he was now looking straight at her as if he was asking for guidance from a respected ally. This was something new to her so Ashido took this chance to state "Well on the bright side of it we have time but not a lot of it to deal with Hagakure before she might tell someone what she saw."

"You sure?" Izuku ask "I-i thought highschool girls love to gossip when it comes to.…...these kinds of things." He didn't mean any offense from that statement he just knows how easy rumors, especially ones about intimates relationships, are spread like the plague in female groups. He also knows how close all the girls are with each other, one of the big examples is when Uraraka accidentally told him how all the girl usually bath on the same floor around the same time trying to explain why she once mixed up her hair conditioner with Momo's despite living on different floors.

"Well not exactly inaccurate but what you boys don't know that most girls, at least in our school usually only have a single friend they tell the gossip to first before saying it to their group." Ashido states to the boy, she had to be thankful that they were in a Hero-centered School and not just any public school. (If this was a public school a good amount of our classmates would've been the chatty jerks and broads who'll escalate any tiny rumor they hear into a conspiracy without a second thought about the people involved in them…...Even if they were pretty juicy to hear at times.) she guiltily admit to herself. Those hot topic magazine wouldn't be interesting without them.

"I'm definitely the person Hagakure go to." She continued (Well sometimes she goes to Tsuyu as well but seeing as I already somewhat talk to her about it, I trust that option to be covered.)

As Midoriya nods his head he adds "I see, since you're the one involved with it now that means she has no one she'll instantly go to gossip with. Even if she was desperate it would be hard for her to find someone she finds trustworthy on the spot since she won't know everyone's exact schedule."

"Right!" Ashido excitedly stated "That means we at least got till the next schedule time the girls gather to take care of this."

Midoriya let out a sigh of relief laying back into the chair as he state "Oh thank goodness, so we basically got till tomorrow morning before the you guys b-" he quickly fumbles to correct himself "I mean met in class."

(Aw I can't let her know I know about the girl's bath schedule, she might start asking questions on how I know and I might spill it was Uraraka-chan.) Midoriya thought, he would've felt bad if Uraraka got in trouble with the other girls for spilling that detail. Uraraka basically made him promise to keep the secrecy of that information and where he got it from. It was mostly just a worry of what might happen if someone like Mineta found this secret out.

Ashido shook her head to his statement "No, the girls and I got a study group we do almost every night around 10PM."

"EHH!?" Deku shouted, popping off from his seat.

"Well we call it a study group but the main reason for it is to destress from school, so it's a in & out kind of deal then a actual arrangement." Ashido explained to him "So we definitely can not wait till then or she'll spill."

"Wait how are you sure she'll tell a secret in such a open group, I'm sure if you're there it'll pressure her not to say anything." Izuku pointed out to her

Ashido thought it over as she stretched out on the bed, he was right. Considering how close Hagakure and her are it'll be pressuring for her to not tell a secret of the other…(That is if the secret was something extremely personal or was being told with any sense of malice.)

She sat up straight with a stern expression saying "No that's putting way too much faith in a situation where Hagakure is a villain?"

Deku looked confused as he repeats back to her "A villain?"

"Yes, a villain! You're treating Hagakure as if she just found your deepest secret and was planning to blackmail you with it." Ashdio says leaning forward on the bed, pointing at Deku's face "I've noticed this lot recently but you always seem to overthink every minor thing more than what it is." (I've been guilty of that as well over the last 2 days but let's not get into that.)

Izuku looked surprised for a bit but then again this wasn't even close to the first time he was told this so he gave a apologetic bow saying "S-sorry."

"See you did it again, was the apology and bow necessary? I was only pointing out a flaw in your planning not criticizing you for thinking the worst possible scenario." Ashdo pointed out, her finger coming closer to Deku.

"!" Deku was taken aback again, giving another apologetic "S-" but then stopping realizing he was just unnecessarily apologizing again, but due to this being a endless paradox he ended up giving a very low "Sorry."

As a sweat drop from her face Ashid thought to herself (You did it again. Ah whatever). "Anyways point being is that what Hagakure saw, no matter what it meant to us, was just some secret relationship between students. That's a common but spicy topic to be talked about in a group. If we just bet on her being too pressure to say anything then we'll miss the other possibilities as well."

**Scenario 1**

The girls are all just casually hanging out and Hagakure decides to bring it up in a teasingly way as the newest gossip.

_This is the most likely occurrence, While most of the girls wouldn't think too much of it beside usual question and comment but oh boy will she have hell to pay explaining the situation to Uraraka. From there it'll be all downhill as more the information about what cause the situation will eventually leak._

**Scenario 2**

As the girls was off into their own sub-group Hagakure whisper about it to another one of the girls or even Hagakure confront Ashido directly about it but someone overhears it.

_This was also a very likely outcome but with less terrible result since there's a great chance that this information won't reach Uraraka but still too risky to let happen._

**Scenario 3**

Let's say for one reason or another Hagakure decides not to say anything during the study group, there's a good chance that after she would stay behind to talk to Momo about it or would go back to the rooms with another of the girls and talk to them.

_Would most likely be the outcome if the first two Scenarios didn't happen. Have about the same risks as the second scenario._

**Scenario 4**

Hagakure just decides to not talk about what she saw at all.

_The most unlikely case possible._

**End Of Scenarios**

As Ashido finish explaining all the scenario Midoriya was much more relax then he was before as he listened to her.

"So we can't let her attend the study group." Midoriya told himself out loud "Can you maybe just text her and tell her not to say anything?"

"I could but I don't think that'll be effective with her." Ashdio stated looking at her phone, she had Hagakure's number as well as all the other girl's phone number. It would only take a few taps of the fingers to text Hagakure. Yet there was a reason why she didn't, she explained Izuku "It's hard to completely convey an emotion over text so missignalling her would be real easy. Hagakure doesn't do too well under pressure and will make it obvious that she knows a secret she's uncomfortable with even if she doesn't know it. But if I don't make it clear enough to her not to tell anyone she might not mention it to the group but she'll definitely talk to someone, most likely Tsuyu….cause she's the most trusted among of the girls for guidance or possibly Momo."

"And then we'll have a undenyable electronic footprint." Midoriya added in

Ashido nodded as she tells him "It'll be throwing away our only chance to convince her what she saw wasn't something serious."

"You're right, it'll basically make us look guilty." Midoriya agreed, he went into a deep concentration as he tried to figure out a way out of this. He knew he couldn't think through this alone, so he looked back at Ashido to tell her "So we need to create a plan and execute it before then. "

Ashido responded with "Yeah, I can probably ask around about where certain people are?"

Getting up from his chair the green hair boy took out his phone and began texting someone "You just gave me a idea! Give me a moment, I remember overhearing a conversation so I can confirm the location of at least two of the girls with a few texts. You mind getting paper and a pen so we can write down stuff about the plan. I really need to know what you know Ashido."

Ashido took a moment to smile at the last comment before shaking her back to get herself back on track "Right!"

It took them a few moment as they scrambled around, texting people, and writing down relevant information to help them get themselves out of this situation. Despite all the banther and quips they were having before, they were now really getting into the groove of working as a team. Though that didn't stop Ashido from taking a few glances at Midoriya, yet she had to hold back all the tiny desires that started forming in her body from jumping him again to focus on working. Ashido wasn't as good at planning as Midoriya was but her being there as a second opinions and using her knowledge of others activities was helpful with giving Midoriya the details he needed to create a more accurate situation to plan around. As they wrote everything down the layout of it was really starting to come together. Within a few minutes they were finished and ready to quickly review it.

"Ok it's currently 7:39 PM." Ashido told Midoriya looking at the time of her phone

Midoriya nods in understanding as he looks at the paper they've just recent worked on "Meaning that right now Uraraka is doing her homework with Iida, Tsuyu told you she's still out in the shopping district, and we don't know where Hagakure is."

Ashido was looking at another piece of paper they worked with everyone's schedule as she adds to the boy's statement "Uraraka will be preoccupied for at least another quarter of a hour, Sato almost done with his workout session with Kirishima to head back to the dorms to help Hagakure learn to cook with Tsuyu and Uraraka at 8PM, and we have till about 9:50 till Momo goes back to her room to prepare for the Study group."

"Are we missing anything?" Midoriya asked her as he stood up, taking on last look at the paper in front of him before folding it up and stuffing it in his pocket.

"I uhhh" Ashido goes as she double-checks through her papers to make sure she didn't miss any details. She knows how forgetful she can be and she really couldn't afford another mistake because of her usually habit of not thinking things through. After she convinced herself she's not missing anything she turned toward her partner "no I think…..we got everything!"

"Then let's put it in action." Izuku stated almost impatiently as he starts walking toward the door.

"Hold it!" Ashido out to him, quickly getting front of him and grabbing his hands.

The hand contact took Midoriya by surprise, his face turning slightly red as he feared that Ashido might be having one of her moments now of all times. He questioned if that did occur should he get really physical to throw her off and make a escape out the room. (I mean if I'm not around her then maybe she would calm down, understand my actions, and would continue with the plan.)

But all his worries was for naught as all Ashido did was just bump their right fist together.

She cheers excitedly "This will be the unexpected first mission of the Quirk Lust Busters! Let's get pumped!"

"Q-quirk Lust Busters?" Midoriya repeated back to her (She's still considering that name?) "Isn't that a little too on the nose…..and embarrassing to say considering the meaning." he mumbled the last part, he knows this is mostly a secret group than one they'll actually talk openly about so names really didn't matter but it still was going to be hard for him to accept as it made him feel dirty.

"I'm need to test run the names anyways." Ashido replied to him "What would you recommend?"

Midoriya took a moment to think before answering "Desire Destroyers?"

"..." Ashido just looked at him as she says "That's some extra naming Bakugo would come up with, why that name."

This actually made Midoriya blush a little as he realize how over the top his name suggestion was. He quickly replied by saying "C-cut me some slack it's not easy to come up with names on the spot. Didn't you just named it after the literal symptom, that in itself sounds really dirty"

His comment got a blushing reaction from Ashido as well who whined "I-it's a work on progress we can settle it later!"

After she calming down, she get back into the pose with their right fist connecting "Anyways this is still the first mission of something something busters, we got less than a hour and a half to complete it. We know what we gotta do, let's give it our all! Ya-Ha!" She exclaimed throwing her fist into the air ecstatically.

It took Midoriya a moment to caught on to what she wanted and slowly copied her movement giving a less enthusiastic "Yay…ha?"

"We'll work on that as well." Ashido told him as she dashes out of her room "Move out!"

The boy more calmly walked out of the room, as he was about to close the door he heard a familiar energetic voice call back to him "And actually lock my door before you leave this time!"

"O-ok!" Midoriya told her back, but not even close as loud.

Going back into the room to turn that auto lock function for the door back on, he left to go complete his part of the plan.

**Current Time 7:45 PM**

With the current plan in full action the pair went to their designated spots, they have 3 main objective. All of them to help them achieve their main goal, the need to stop specific players from conversing in one spot, the Girl's 10 PM Study Group.

The greatest trail ahead of them is time. Although they did manage to come together as a partnership, the rambling it took to get there sucked up a lot of time making them have to rush against the clock if things were going to work out as they planned.

But if time was gonna be their only issue then they already gotten the jump on their enemy, for they have already thrown their first strike.

**U.A High School - Library - 7:50 PM**

A mentally tired Uraraka stretches her arms out against the table she've just spent the last 40 minutes working on, she was so exhausted that she felt like she could just drift away in a slumber right there and there. Unfortunately she couldn't even if she wanted to because her class president as well as good friend Iida wouldn't allow it saying how she'll get a cold and a table is no place for a lady to sleep on.

He really doesn't get exaggerations but he's a great person to be friends with and a amazing tutor as well….when he's not being such a overdramatic robot, even though those two things shouldn't mix.

Oh well this session actually went along nicely, so well that Iida even allowed Uraraka to leave 5 minutes earlier than they usually do. She knows as long as she doesn't show struggle in any specific subject Iida wouldn't be super strict about the studying.

(That's enough thinking about studying for today, from now on I'm only gonna think about Cake, Cake, and more Cake.) she thought to herself, relieving herself from her stress by fantasizing about the upcoming events.

She was almost in a trance until she was interrupted by her friend again to her annoyance.

Iida as always spoke in his professional manner "I'm sorry Uraraka but if we're done for the day I must ask you to please pack up to leave so I can lock up the Library for tomorrow"

Uraraka sheepishly nods against the table she was on replying "Yeah yeah, I know." she was extremely thankful to her friend for taking time to help her like this. He uses his Class President Privilege with the other teachers to allow him to have access to the Library and a few other school areas even past the time they close.

Iida nods as he walks off to the side a bit to look at his cell phone that he had turned off so he won't get distracted by it while he's studying unless it's a emergency.

As the brunette mopes around as she pack up her stuff, she kept herself motivated by thinking about the cake Sato would make when they're helping Hagakure cook (Just a few more minutes and I can eat all my troubles away. Should I ask for cream or strawberry this time? Bah I'll just try to get both.) Though slowly but surely her thoughts slightly drifted away from cake talk (Too bad Midoriya decided not to come to this session, he helps makes Iida tutoring more bearable. I know he doesn't come to all of these but he usually sends a text if he wasn't so I know if I need to make up a excuse to come late. Oh well, I can probably save some cake for him as well before they take the rest to the Girl's Study Group. It'll be a great excuse to-)

But her thought were interrupted when a much more sterner voice come from next to her.

"Uraraka." The voice said

Chills went down Uraraka's spine as she turned to whoever called out to her. It was no other then her dear friend Iida walking toward her.

"Iida you scared me, why you say my name is such a scary way." She says letting out a sigh of relief it was only him.

"You got a C- in the most recent Hero Law Quiz." Iida state coldly to her.

All color from the coconut hair girl's face was drained white from that line alone. She looked like a ghost and actually wanted to become one to escape that situation. (How did he knows, who spilled!?)

"This is unacceptable!" Iida let out in his dramatic fashion, karate chopping the air toward Uraraka "I expect more from someone I study with so often!"

She was cornered, she had to gulp a wad of saliva before she could give a answer "Y-yeah I think I was just off my game that day, you know how that subject is difficult when you're not on your A game." she quickly gets up and grabbed her bag to leave.

But before she could even move Iida had already ran around her and blocked off the exit "As your friend, tutor, and class president I **CAN NOT** ignore this. We'll just have to review over what you got wrong."

(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) Uraraka screamed in her mind. She tossed out the first thing she can think of to get out of this "I-i would love to, I really would! But…..I kinda have a commitment to help Hagakure learn to cook with Sato and-"

**BAM!**

Her sentence was cut off as Iida had just dropped a dictionary sized book of the Hero Law Volume 1. The pure sight of the book almost gave the poor girl nightmares.

As the class president pushes up his glasses that somehow flashes in the dimly light room he says "If Sato is there then there's no need for extra assistance. Beside I don't think a calenary session is more important than your grades! Now seat down and let's go over which ones you got wrong."

Putting up her hands defensively she replies "Yeah but, she'll be real disappointed if-"

**SCREEK!**

Was the sound the chair made when Iida pulled one out for Uraraka to sit in.

"Take a seat." He repeated more stern then the last time.

Without any hope in escaping she had to give in, basically tears in her eyes as she sat down thinking (Why me!?)

**OBJECTIVE 1**

**STALL URARAKA - COMPLETED!**

**U.A High School - Entrance - 7:52 PM**

As the moon hangs happily over the city, it illuminated the sky giving it a beautiful sight to look at as one Frog Quirk Female was walking back to her school. With a single shopping bag in her hands she casually walked by the entrance, taking only a moment to check her phone for the time. She wanted to make sure she had enough time to quickly go to her room to drop off the bag and get to the Third Floor Kitchen of the dorm in time.

(The dorms are a lengthy walk away, maybe if I hop all the way to the dorms I can make it -ribbit) She thought to herself, placing one of her big fingers onto her chin.

That decision was never settled as she was approached by a fellow student she was not expecting to see here.

"Midoriya, what are you doing here?" She asked curious to why he was there, she would assume he was just leaving the school to go get something but considering how it's almost curfew times before Aizawa requires everyone to be back on school grounds it was risky to go out now. That possibility even seem less likely because Midoriya had a certain look in his eye, as if he was specifically looking for her as once their eyes met they went from frantically looking around to calmly focusing on her in relief.

Without answering the initial question Midoriya stepped toward her till they were only a few feet away from each other. Tsuyu didn't move, only giving her usually shy classmate the usual vacant stare she gives everyone "Midoriya Ribbit Ribbit?" she croaked repeating the boy's name.

Giving a bow Midoriya states in a very formal voice to her "Tsu I really need your advice with something and I couldn't turn to any other friend then you!"

As Tsuyu tapped her fingers against her mouth, kinda as a double expression of Curiosity and 'Me?' as she continue to give Izuku a blank stare in response to his sudden request "Ribbit?"

**OBJECTIVE 2**

**DISTRACT TSUYU - IN PROCESS!**

**1-A Height Alliance - Third Floor Kitchen - 8:06 PM**

As the door slides open, a pair of clothes with no owner floated through them. Despite seemingly having no wearer the cloths stayed up in the air as they move toward the middle of the room.

"Sorry for being late." Called out a feminine voice from the floating pair of clothes "I had take care of…..some….thing" the voice continued before dying down seeing how the room was completely empty. It was expected that the room would be filled with 3 other people and at least look like someone was getting something prepared. Yet the sight there looked as if the room haven't been touched yet.

The floating clothes glides through the air toward the center as the feminine voice say out loud "That's strange I'm pretty sure Sato said he was already on his way here a while ago."

"Oh don't worry Hagakure he's coming, he's just went out to restock on sugar." Came a different feminine voice in the room.

Quickly turning toward the mini lough section of the room, coming face to face with a familiar looking Pink Alien sitting on one of the chairs with a calm expression on her face.

"Ashido!?" Squeaked the invisible girl realizing who was there.

"Hello~" Ashido cheerfully replied giving her a smile and a wave before continuing "You got a moment to speak?"

**OBJECTIVE 3**

**CONVINCE HAGAKURE TO KEEP A SECRET - IN PROCESS!**

**OPERATION - SILENCING THE PHANTOM MAIDEN**

**STATUS: IN FULL SWING!**

*****END OF CHAPTER 6*****

**TO BE CONTINUE**

_**(((Here's that QnA I promised.**_

_**Guest chapter 5 . Apr 23**_

_**Q: Do you ever get excited while writing this fanfic?**_

_**A: Well considering how this fanfiction only have one official sex scene in, I don't exactly have a lot of chances to get turned on XD. So the only time I could imagine I could was when I was writing chapter 1 and that was over 2 months ago. To the best of my knowledge I never felt arousal while writing it. This is mostly because with the strain and effort going into writing it, it take the ability to be excited from it away. Esspecially since I know how everything went in full details to a fault. I might go back one day purely to enjoy it but at the moment, no I've never felt excited working on this fanfic.**_

_**The Bug Catcher**_

_**Q: Is this a Harem Story?**_

_**A: Well yes, but actually no**_

_**(Two points for whoever gets that reference)**_

_**(The rest are ones I've gotten through out different Discords I'm in that's I'm going to respond to with Memes.)**_

_**Q: Do you plan on Having more OCs in the story?**_  
_**A: Good Question**_

_**Q: Do you think you can truly get people emotionally involved in both current ships of this fanfic?**_  
_**A: *Puts on Red Lobster Suit* Observe.**_

_**That's for the QnA we'll meet back with you in about 4-5 chapters. **_**Thanks for reading, i****f you wanna directly support me I also got a Ko-fi account 'herodarkydark', ****be sure to check out my youtube channel and twitter at 'Hero DarkyDark'. Also I got a Discord Server, so if you wanna chat, hang out with the community, or be constantly updated about the next chapter consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu. Don't forget to follow the story if it interest you and leave a review to tell me what you think of the chapter.))**


	7. OP - SILENCING THE PHANTOM MAIDEN PT1

_** ((Hey peeps, sorry to say this chapter isn't going to be that long. I've decided to split the chapter into two parts for a couple of reasons. **__** Also I got a Ko-fi so you can directly support me there, be sure to check out my youtube channel Hero DarkyDark. Been experimenting a lot with the content so give it a look. Also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu ))**__**))**_

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**BEGIN OPERATION - SILENCING THE PHANTOM MAIDEN**

**CURRENT OPERATION: SILENCING THE PHANTOM MAIDEN**

**OFFICIALLY STARTED AT 7:45 PM**

**OPERATION HAVE BEEN GOING ON FOR 25 MINUTES**

**TIME DURATION: 1 HOUR 50 MINUTES TILL GIRL'S STUDY GROUP IN MOMO'S ROOM**

**CURRENT STATUS: ?**

**U.A High School - Behind Gym Gamma Building - 8:10 PM**

Walking to the back of Gym Gamma building was two green haired teenagers. Leading the duo was the shy Midoriya Izuku, about 7 feet behind him was his curious Frog Classmate Asui Tsuyu. They didn't stop walking till they were completely behind the building where it would be hard for anyone to notice if they were there unless someone came to the back as well. As Izuku stopped walking he turned around to face his Classmate with a calm face.

There was a silence as neither of them said anything yet.

That was until Tsuyu spoke first, questioning her classmates recent actions "Why did you call me here?"

**1-A Height Alliance - Third Floor Kitchen - 8:10 PM**

The tapping of metal against a plate echoes throughout the kitchen. This silence was a lot more tense, so tense that you can cut through it with a spoon as if it was a cake.

Which was exactly what Ashido was doing, except it was Tuscan cake she was eating with a spoon.

Hagakure looked toward her from across the table. It was hard to tell because she's invisible but judging from the constant little shifts of her cloths, it would seem to be that she was feeling uneasy about being there.

As the Pink Alien was nearly done with her cake, taking the last bits into her spoon she held it near her mouth before saying "Sweetness of a cake combined with lucious flavors of fruit, sounds like the perfect snack to have when your about to chat with a friend." The last couple of words indicating a lot of suggestive intent of her presence as she stuff the powdery pastry into her mouth and smiles.

**U.A High School - Library - 8:10 PM**

The School's Library lit only by a single candle on a table. Uraraka was constantly whining to her class president Iida about the torture she was going through reviewing the Hero Law.

"It's only been 15 minutes." Iida tells his friend as he flips through a page of the insanely large Hero Law Book.

"It feels like hours~!" The coconut hair girl whined, practically melting on the table from exhaustion.

Iida used his pen to touch the spot in front of her to get her attention so he could say "Enough complaining, we got a lot of work to do."

Grabbing the book like it kill her dream the mopey Uraraka knew she couldn't escape, the best she could do was just go along murmuring "Ok."

**CURRENT STATUS: IN-PROGRESS**

**OBJECTIVE 1**

Stall Uraraka at her study session with Iida.

**STALL URARAKA - COMPLETED!**

**OBJECTIVE 2**

Midoriya will go confront Tsuyu at the School's entrance to stop her from getting to the Third Floor Kitchen.

**DISTRACT TSUYU - IN PROCESS!**

**OBJECTIVE 3**

Ashido will corner Hagakure at the kitchen in a attempt to make what she saw a secret.

**CONVINCE HAGAKURE TO KEEP A SECRET - IN PROCESS!**

**1-A Height Alliance - Third Floor Kitchen - 8:12 PM**

As much as she wanted to grabbed her invisible friend, slam her against the kitchen table, and beg/threaten her to not say anything to anyone. She couldn't, mostly because that's mean and only a aggressive person like Bakugo would do that. Not to mention the high possibility that the approach will come back and bite her in the ass later, so she had to settle on a casual tone. She can't take up too much time, she knew she had at least about 20 minute before Sato will return from the store.

"Honestly, I'm surprise to see you here." Hagakure states slowly stepping back toward the doors "I thought you'll be….."

"Busy?" stated the Pink Alien, finishing her friend's sentence as she walked closer to the door calmly. She wanted to get as close as possible encase the intangible girl tries to pull a fast one on her.

Ashido couldn't see her head but judging by her body movement she assumed Hagakure was nodding saying "Finishing up in your room."

Closing the distance between them Ashido looks down for a moment before telling her "That's just the thing." she pauses as she takes another step forward, getting within 3 feet of her and cornering her at the door as she continue "I wanted to clarify exactly what you saw. You see-"

"Did it feel good!?" Hagakure exclaimed loudly, sounding genuinely excited as she hopped forward toward her friend to get as close as possible to hear her response.

There was an unsettling silence as the echoes of the invisible girl's words filled the room, the vibrating presence of the sound bounced against the metallic walls of the kitchen before slowly dying down. Leaving Ashido with no other distraction in the room except to dreadfully respond to the strange inquiry of her friend. She must've ran through about 20 different possible responses of what she could say in her head, yet the only phrase that did come out of her mouth was a very confused "Eh?"

**U.A High School - Behind Gym Gamma Building - 8:13 PM**

(What am I going to do!) Screamed Midoriya in his mind as he was having a internal panic. He had to keep a calm face as he was currently in front of his classmate Tsuyu, who he had just ask to come here. It would be off putting that after leading her all the way over here under the pretense of giving advice, only to not say anything at all to her.

"Hello -Ribbit? Midoriya, you've been just standing there mumbling to yourself for 3 minutes now." Tsuyu stated as she continued staring at him with her insanely big eyes that were practically piercing through Izuku's guilty conscious.

He knew from the plan he cooked up with Ashido that Tsuyu wouldn't turn down a request of help from a friend, meaning it was easy to lead her away but they never thought about what to discuss once he lead her away.

Knowing he had to say something he spoke up calmly telling her "S-sorry, uh I'm just thinking is all. A-about how to word it."

Tsuyu nodded slowly as she turns her head toward the direction of the dorms "Don't take too long, kero kero I gotta stop by my room first and then go help Hagakure learn to cook." she says rearranging the plastic shopping bag she was carrying on her wrist to the other hand looking back at the green hair boy. She must've really wanted to keep her promise to Hagakure because she look anxious to go back to the dorms.

"T-thank you for your patience Tsuyu!" Midoriya told her with a bow

"Just Tsu is fine." The frog girl quickly replied, this was basically routine exchange of words between not just her but other students in her class as well.

Making up for his constant mistake he quickly shuttered "R-right Tsu!" (I need say something or else she will leave. Ashido should've had some time to talk to Hagakure but she haven't send me any update about the situation. Not even if she at least got Hagakure out of the kitchen, while Uraraka is stalled for now because of the tip I gave Iida about the last quiz scores, Sato is out because Ashido took care of all the sugar bag, and I'm taking care of Tsuyu it'll be a matter of time before things will stop going our way.)

When Tsuyu's body starting to turn away, he knew something had to be said so he blurted out "Are my name ok!?"

That was actually a mistake, he wanted to say either 'Are you feeling ok?' or 'What's the name of our Head Security Guard?' but it ended up being some kind of weird mix between the two. Regardless he have to just go with it now "Like is my Hero name is ok?"

"Your Hero name?" Tsuyu repeated to me "I thought we couldn't change the one we already selected." she continued, pressing a finger against her bottom lip.

"Yeah but considering how he said there's a chance, I thought I may as well come up with a new one encase later I might not like my current one." Midoriya stammered

Tsuyu tilted her head to the side before looking up to the sky thinking to herself "Yeah that makes sense." she said looking back to Izuku "To be frank your hero name is really lackluster, wasn't a good idea naming yourself after a nickname your bully gave you -ribbit."

Even though this was supposed to be a meaningless conversation to distract her, her filterless words still hit him hard in the pride.

Before he can even recover from her initial verbal assault she continued "I know if I had that kind of name I'll be too embarrassed to even be cheered for in public and would just prefer being called that Croaking Hero."

Midoriya could practically feel each unintentional insult pierce through his body as Tsuyu continued on her relentless vocal beatdown stating "It's really a name no one can take seriously, kero not even Bakugo's shouting can make the name cool."

That last comment almost stuck the nail in the coffin in making Izuku actually want to change his hero name. Sure at first it was a real confidence booster trying to use the reverse psychology logic with the ever presence nickname his childhood friend and also bully gave him. But if this is going to be the common opinion among civilians then he might actually have to make a few changes if he's going to be taken seriously as the new symbol of peace.

Brushing off the doubtful thoughts and swallowing his shatter self-esteem he replied to the…..criticism of his name mumbling quietly "Y-yeah, that's why I w-want to get some suggestions about the name and stuff."

"But I'll give you credit for trying to own the name." She told the boy as she calmly turned away from him "It gotta take guts wanting to pull a stunt like that."

Seeing her back turn to him Midoriya stepped forward holding out a objecting hand "Wha- are you leaving?"

Taking a moment to slightly look back the Frog Hero said to him "Yes -ribbit. I won't question why you were so hastefully secretive about it but if all you wanted to talk about is your hero name then it can wait till another time." before turning back to start walking away. "I got another promise with a friend to keep."

(Oh crap, Ashido still haven't texted me yet) Midoriya urgently stepped closer blurting out the first thing that came to mind "B-but I also wanted to talk about updating my hero costume and gear!"

"That can also wait till later, see ya later Midoriya." She sternly saying continuing to make a distance between the two.

It's almost a time slowed down for a bit as Midoriya panic to think of a solution (She's gonna go back! Did I buy enough time? Did Ashido just forget to text me or did something happen that prevented her from texting me!? I don't know, maybe she even failed to convince her and stalling Tsuyu anymore is pointless.) He felt his legs get heavy as hesitation wash over his body as he continued thinking to himself (Maybe this entire plan is stupid, it's just us trying to cover up for getting caught kissing. I'm a terrible liar, Uraraka will eventually find out who sent Iida the message since only a handful of people would know about her score meaning she'll investigate, and all this banks on the chance that Ashido will convince Hagakure, a girl who gossip about as often as Ashido does, not to gossip. It's basically us stopping a playground rumor from going around, it would be near impossible to prevent and stop once it gets out.)

His self-doubting thoughts continue to rampage as he watched his Frog Classmate walk away, a new emotion began to crept its way into his currently down psyche. He felt pretty annoyed, dare to say, he started feeling pretty angry.

His thoughts became more and more rampant! (Why am I even trying to stop Hagakure, not like anything bad happen? Correction, not like I did anything bad, Ashido was the one who initiated everything! I was basically force into most of it against my will and only willfully forgive her for the actions taken! This wasn't some secret love relationship we were both working to keep hidden, if it gets out I can just tell the truth of how she come onto me and be done with it! That won't be hard to believe, I'm known mostly as a shy person so who'll believe that I'll make the first move on the bold Ashido! I can easily just come out with it and be done with all this drama! Whatever happens, happens then and it won't be my issue!)

These thoughts, they were so uncaring that it make Midoriya feel almost alienated to himself. But he truly felt like he was justifiably right, this situation is easily something he can walk away with next to 0 consequences like admitting you cheated on a test before in school. But with that single passing thought, his mindset's current began to shift.

He realize only he could walk away from this without any consequences.

(I know I'll be fine no matter what happens, but Ashido doesn't have that option….If this gets out to Uraraka, this could very well damage or full out destroy their friendship. That's just her, if any of the other girls find out of such a seemingly homewrecker action could easily change all the girl's opinion of her. Even worst if any of the boys find out about the situation, it would further shatter her reputation. While most of the males in the class aren't people you'll see blow this kind of news out of proportion by pulling some kind of stunt, it would definitely increase the amount of negativity their thoughts would be of Ashido. Anyone else finding out about it….that would basically make her be looked down upon by everyone.)

Midoriya body shivers for a moment as he thought back, remembering the feeling of having nearly everyone in a school looking down at you for one reason or another. The rumors, the whispers, the taunters, the bullies, and constantly loathing yourself as you go through it everyday. Basically a living nightmare to get through.

What makes it all hurt more is when the reason people are treating you that way is because of something you could barely help or couldn't prevent. For him it was being born Quirkless, in a world where everyone is born special in some way, being born unspecial is the same as throwing a wingless bird into a flock of eagles.

In Ashido's case it's her Quirk Lust, something that is barely taken seriously at its height of influence. The biological mutation of certain hormones due to Quirks, her own being that she'll have random moments where she'll become rapidly…..affectionate….toward someone who just happens to be me. I have no idea why but it seems to be that I'm at the center of it, best guess is that it's because she's attracted to me since she did admit to having a crush on me. Most students will pass off just the concept alone as myth or a stupid excuse for someone being horny. She would explain to others to no avail, only to be called a simple slut or worst.

Memories of Ashido crying in her room came back to him. How sad she was, how guilty she truly felt about her actions, how helpless she was from fighting against her Quirk Lust, and how vulnerable she truly was at that moment. That was just getting confronted about it by him, he couldn't imagine how she can deal with most of the class treating her different about it.

She's someone who needs help.

With a new tone and new found determination Midoriya clutch his fist (I may not know what it is, but I know then there's more that meets the eyes that's upsetting Ashido.)

Tsuyu at this point had just turned the corner to walk away, I practically dashed after her (Even if it means I have to give up being blameless in this situation, I can't let her fight that battle alone!)

It only took a few seconds to get around the corner, Tsuyu was still in sight (And the best way I can currently help her is by doing my job!)

"Tsu wait, there's one things I wanted to talk to you about!" Midoriya called out to his classmate who was still walking away, he stretched out a hand to grab her. He knew what he had to say to get Tsuyu to stay, while he wanted to avoid talking about something actually somewhat serious, he knew it had to be something on that level if he wanted to actually hold a lengthy conversation with Tsuyu that'll last long enough to give Ashido more than enough time to do her part.

With a quick grab and pull to get her to face him, he closed his eyes as he blurted out "I need advice on how to confront a girl who I know likes me about it!"

….

There was a unsettling silence that filled the air, Izuku expected this. But when he opened his eyes to see his classmate's face he was met with something he wasn't expecting. Her usually stoic and blant face was now filled with shock, her eyes were practically white and chillingly hollow. In her hand was a plastic bag that seem to have been torn nearly in half, he quickly found a piece of the bag stuck to two of his fingers. He must've accidentally grabbed her bag instead of her arm when he pulled her back to him.

It took a second to see where her eyes were aimed at but it was toward the ground. Looking down at the ground he saw what seemed to be a plastic box used for movies or anime disk.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Midoriya babbled as he bent down to pick up the box dropped "I wasn't paying attention to where I was grabbing and-"

Tsuyu still with a face of shock urged Midoriya against it "Wait you don't need to!"

"No it's fine, it was my fault anyways." Midoriya assured her, before she could even hold out a objecting hand the box was already in his hands.

He was slightly curious to what kind of shows Tsuyu watches, that curiosity lead him by pure instinct to accidentally read the title of the box outloud.

"Poppy's Devious Adventure For Big Brother's Love." Was the title, on the box art was what looked like some petite looking girls with hearts for eyes looking at a much more grown male who seems to not notice her. Nothing that stood out except for the thought bubbles above the girl's head that shows that she's thinking of some explicit things about the male in front of her.

He couldn't tell what his face look like as he tried to process what he was looking at. Despite the answer being obviously right in his hands the only thing that manage to come to mind was (The hell am I looking at?)

*****END OF CHAPTER 7*****

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

_**((**_**Thanks for reading, i****f you wanna directly support me I also got a Ko-fi account 'herodarkydark', ****be sure to check out my youtube channel and twitter at 'Hero DarkyDark'. Also I got a Discord Server, so if you wanna chat, hang out with the community, or be constantly updated about the next chapter consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu. Don't forget to follow the story if it interest you and leave a review to tell me what you think of the chapter.))**


	8. Croak-Fessions

_**((Hey peeps, good news to make up for the last two shorter chapters you're getting a extra long chapter next week. Even though this was suppose to be a two parter turns out I had a lot more then planned and I've decided to again split it again so I can upload it now and finish the rest. Beside that I've recently uploaded Part 2 of Episode 2 of this series and a Waifu/Husband Tier List of the UA student class **__**on the youtube channel Hero DarkyDark**__**. **__** Also I got a Ko-fi so you can directly support me there, also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu ))**_

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Croak-Fessions**

**CURRENT OPERATION: SILENCING THE PHANTOM MAIDEN**

**OFFICIALLY STARTED AT 7:45 PM**

**OPERATION HAVE BEEN GOING ON FOR 39 MINUTES**

**TIME DURATION: 1 HOUR 36 MINUTES TILL GIRL'S STUDY GROUP IN MOMO'S ROOM**

**CURRENT STATUS: IN-PROGRESS**

**OBJECTIVE 1**

**STALL URARAKA - COMPLETED!**

**OBJECTIVE 2**

**DISTRACT TSUYU - IN PROCESS**

**OBJECTIVE 3**

**CONVINCE HAGAKURE TO KEEP A SECRET - IN PROCESS**

**U.A High School - Behind Gym Gamma Building - 8:24 PM**

He almost didn't believe what he was seeing. He can't deny what's in his hands right now, he saw it fall out of the bag, the bag that he saw Tsuyu coming into the school with, and the person he knows was out shopping. He can even see a receipt in the bag that was torn.

Yet despite this he didn't want to believe it as he found it to be so out of this world that he thought this was all some twisted dream. That perfectly described this situation, it all felt like a dream. The boy would gladly welcome if he woke up right now and turns out that everything that happened in the last two days were just some crazy dream.

Sadly reality isn't that kind to the young One For All user, there was no denying what was in his hand was 100% real.

On the bright side it seemed like Tsuyu was also in a mindset of wishing this wasn't real by the expression on her face. It was a face she hasn't made since the USJ incident.

The memory of what Ashido told him about how Tsuyu been having similar strange feelings that she was dealing with before ran through his mind. (C-could this be? No, No I can't just assume things. This is Tsuyu I'm talking about! I'm sure if I just ask her about it she can give an explanation.) Slowly looking up at his classmate, Midoriya hesitantly tries to speak holding the…..content in his hand up high. Eventually he managed to shutter out "W-why do you have this?"

He wouldn't receive an answer for that question, without a single word Tsuyu quickly opened her mouth and her tongue lashed out toward him. The sudden moment caused Midoriya to stagger back trying to defend himself from a possible assault but was surprised when the tongue struck at the item he held in his hand then him. Snatching the box out of Izuku's hand he barely had a chance to react before Tsuyu was already hopping away at full speed, her tongue following not too far behind holding the box. He would've immediately chase after her but Tsuyu was smart and kicked up a bunch of sand from the ground at him when she started hopping away. While Midoriya was smart enough to not fall for such a desperate tactic, avoiding the sand getting into his eyes with the bad footing he had from staggering backward gave Tsuyu a great advantage by creating a distance that couldn't be followed for a few seconds.

(This is bad!) Izuku thought to himself as he quickly regained his footing, bending his knees getting ready for a sprint (I can't let her get out of my sight.)

As he kept his concentration he felt the muscles of his body starting to flare up, becoming electrifying as they were filled with energy. _**Full Cowl**_, with a burst he dashed forward through the lingering dust cloud in front of him heading for the front of the building. With a twist of the ankles he turned the corner getting to the front of the Gym Gamma Building and as he expected Tsuyu was nowhere in sight.

(Tsuyu's camoflauge ability would make following her would be difficult.) He stopped for a moment, closing his eyes to listen to his surrounding and think. He knows Tsuyu's camouflage ability takes a big toll on her body, causing her to lose a lot of her mobility and speed as well as only being able to keep it up for a relatively short amount of time. (I can't hear her footsteps that means she wasn't nearby. If she was in camouflage she wouldn't have covered enough distance to be out of earshot. She probably hopped to the other closest building and will use her Camouflage ability to sneak away, or maybe she crawled up this building to lay low? No, she would be panicking too much to be that discret.) Spending time thinking about her possible routes would be fruitless, he wouldn't be able to find her in time. Reopening his eyes he rushed as fast as he can toward the dorms. (I'll just have to cut off her end goal!)

The nightly air felt cold against his skin as he ran back to the dorms, getting their before Tsuyu did could easily buy just an extra couple of minutes. (Judging from her reaction this does have something to do with her Quirk Lust. If so I'll have to see if I can gather anything about it tonight even if it means possibly causing a bit of commotion if others start seeing me act weird.) It wasn't even close to his usual high analysis plans, there might be some issues to come after but he had to keep going, he had to keep fighting as hard as he can to buy enough time for his partner who is fighting just as hard as he is!

**1-A Height Alliance - Third Floor Kitchen - 8:30 PM**

**1 HOUR 30 MINUTES TILL GIRL'S STUDY GROUP IN MOMO'S ROOM**

"And when I felt his hands on my waist oooh I can't even describe feeling each of his scars! It made my spine shiver!" Gushed the pink skinned girl who was sitting down in the small lounge area of the kitchen was in the middle of a delightful gossip session with her invisible classmate.

As Hagakure scooted her chair closer, her body squirming around told by how her cloths were moving, she excitedly asked her "Did they feel just like they say they do in movies?"

Reflecting the same amount, possibly even more enthusiasm then her friend, Ashido nodded in excitement causing both girls to jump back in their chairs squealing in enjoyment. They looked so happy and giggly as they relish in their imagination.

That was until the obviously off track Ashido realized what she was doing, slapping her own cheeks together shock as she blurted out "Wait, what am I doing!?"

"What are you talking about? We've been talking about the same subject for almost 20 minutes." Hagakure told her, slightly confused by the outburst but quickly moved pasted it, with her top leaning forward indicating she was pressing her body closer "Back on subject, tell me more about what you two did to each other!" The last couple of words come out of her mouth with dabble of seduction rolling off her tongue.

Ashido shakes her head (Can't believe I got distracted!) "We should've been talking about what you saw going on in my room!'

"We were." Hagakure calmly replied

Ashido was about to refute that statement before realizing that she wasn't wrong, though it wasn't the direction she wanted they were still things that happened in the room.

"Joyfully in explicit detail." The invisible girl added in a happy tone, if her face was visible she definitely would've had a satisfied face.

Ashido stayed silent for a moment before saying "Good point."

The conversation was stopped dead when both participants started hearing rumbling by the door.

(Oh crap Sato is back already!?) Ashiso thought with her mind racing at 100 thoughts a second (Or maybe it's Tsu, but if it is why didn't Izuku text me warning me that she was heading back?) She quickly stood from her chair grabbing onto her friend's arm to pull her onto her feet "Let's take this to my room!" she told her in a panic voice

The unseeable girl didn't resist her friend's aggressive movement but wasn't going along with it either, instead questioning her "Why?"

Scrambling for an excuse she quickly come up with the best thing she can think of at the movement "I'll be able to give you more details there!"

The door was flung open and out came a aggrivated voice "You fucking lied to me Shitty Hair there's no one here!"

"What, man that's strange. I'm pretty sure Sato mentioned that he'll be here today with Tsuyu and Hagakure" said a much calmer but firm voice following behind.

Entering into the kitchen was Bakugo with Kirishima following behind him.

"Are they here?" Asked Kirishima taking a casual look around searching for the supposively group that should've been here, if it wasn't for the actions of a certain two indivuals that were trying to cover their tracks.

"Of course not!" Yelled Bakugo turning toward his red headed…..friend, comrade, acquaintance? Classmate, he's yelling at his red headed classmate "If they were here I wouldn't be yelling at you right now, now would dumbassI!?"

"You always yell at me dude." Kirishima walked past him, unphased by his harsh tone.

"What was that!?" Bakugo shouted despite this being completely true was still grinding his teeth as if someone insulted his mother.

Not answering him Kirishima walked toward the lounge area of Kitchen where he thought he heard some rustling "Someone was here cause they left the window open, you think that was them?" he asked, closing the window to stop the cold air from coming out

"I don't know, could've been any of the fucking idiots here that'll dumb enough to leave a window open." Bakugo exclaimed as he open the fridge before quickly slamming it shut just to yell "And for fuck sake stop wearing those monstrousities on your feet!"

Looking down Kirishima's checked to see if there was actually something wrong with what was on his feet only to see everything was in order "What's your issue with Crocs man, they're so comfy." He states looking back at Bakugo giving a grin wide enough that it showed off his sharp teeth.

"They're a disgrace all footwear, atrocity to look at, and should be illegal in every country that have a functional government!" Bakugo told him reopening the fridge.

Chuckling the sharp toothed boy took a seat in the lounge as he playfully rolled his eyes at his friend's, from his perspective, silly banter over the smallest things "Whatever man."

"Don't 'WhATeVeR MaN' me! Cause of your fuck up I gotta make food now!" Yelled Bakugo as he aggressively grab a few ingredience for a reciple he had in mind.

Getting up from the chair Kirishima bumped his knuckles together giving an energetic voice as he says "Alright, I'll help you out!"

"Hell no!" Bakugo told him, slamming the the things he got from the fridge onto the table "You're a terrible cook and will only slow me down!"

Kirishima despite the rejected insisted "It'll still be fun if we do it together!"

"Whose together!?" Shrieked Bakugo angrily as he slammed the fridge close again "I'll blow you to pieces if you try putting your grubby little hands on anything while I'm cooking!"

Half tempted to see if he'll actually do Kirishima took a step forward, closer to his classmates who looked like he was ready to commit murder. Before either of them found out if Bakugo would've actually done anything about it the Kitchen door opened again.

"Oh? Bakugo? Kirishima, what you guys doing here?" Asked the big lipped Sato.

Holding up a welcoming hand Kirishima greeted him "Hey Sato, you had us worried for a minute."

"What do you mean 'us'!" yelled Bakugo before turning his attention back to Sato "And you're late fish lips. I came here expecting a fresh stomachable cake but all I see is a full 9 course meal of air and fucking nothing!"

Despite his choice of words to describe it, even Bakugo enjoys Sato's cake. Though he usually hate the frosting put on it, he always found it too sweet for his taste saying, ok well yelling very loudly that it ruins the flavor of the whole pastry.

"Sorry guys I had to run out to the store to buy some sugar, we completely ran out of it here." Sato explained, putting down the bags of sugar he had just brought.

"What, How did it take you this long to notice!?" Bakugo shouted, baffled by the lack of preplanning that was made in this supposive 'help session' "Did you eat it all!?

"No of course not, the after toll on my body for eating that much sugar would drain my energy for days." Sato states leaving out only the bags of sugar he needs and putting the rest away in the cabinets "But it's strange, I was sure there was a few bags left here."

"Yeah, I'm surprised no one noticed it and said anything." Kirishima added

Giving a condescending snort Bakugo commented "This why I don't rely on those fuckers, they're the equivalent to a terrible roommate."

"That's a bit unfair judging everyone based off the actions of one guy." Kirishima retorts, situations like this were usually because of the uncooperative nature of one individual then a group of people being greedy.

"Bite me!" Bakugo spat

"I don't think Tsuyu and Hagakure ae going to show up anytime soon if they haven't text me back yet." Sato stated after checking his phone with no new notifications, grabbing some flour and baking powder to set on the table "But if you want I can still make a cake."

"Aw yeah that'll be great!" Kirishima exclaim, usually cake after a workout isn't the best choice but it wouldn't kill him to have a treat with his friends "I don't mind giving you a hand."

Nodding in agreement Sato go out a bowl and the electronic mixer "That'll be great, it'll save me some energy. You can make the frosting, the cream is in the fridge."

As Kirishima was approaching the fridge he pushed back by no other but Bakugo shouting "Oh hell no, I'm not eating whatever shitty frosting you'll make, and Fish Lip's own will probably give everyone diabetes!" Getting the cream out of the fridge he continues "Step aside I'll make it myself!"

Looking slightly surprinse at first smiling "Then it looks like I'm with you on base Sato!" He says getting himself pump to get to work.

**U.A High School - Library - 8:37 PM**

**1 HOUR 23 MINUTES TILL GIRL'S STUDY GROUP IN MOMO'S ROOM**

With the closing of a book Ilda began to clean up the area he was just using "I think that'll for tonight." he states looking down at his classmates "That wasn't so far now was it?"

Uraraka looked worse then she did after fighting Bakugo, clinging onto the table as a life support. She was so out of it that it took her 10 seconds to even realize what Iida said. Despite running off of pure fumes at this point she sparked into action, sloppily packing all of her things into her bag trying to dash out of there before something else causes Iida to keep her there.

Organizing his own set of books and notes Iida goes on one of his tangents saying "I know how much this must've strain on you but I appreciate your willingness of blah blah blah-"

Most of his mini-speech would be heard by no one for his words were practically drowned out by Uraraka panic to get out of there as soon as physically possible. Zipping her bag so forcefully that she almost broke the zipper, she didn't even take the time to put it on her back as she scurried for the door. She was almost home free all she needed to do was get through that door, but then soul crushing words pierced through her mental bubble and shattered her already weak spirit.

"Ah I almost forgot to review over the updated version of the law as well, How silly of me." Chuckled the class representative.

While to him this was just a slight comedic overlook for him, Uraraka saw this as a demon taunting her suffering for she knows what that comment means for her. There were basically tears in her eyes as Iida politely dragged her back to the table.

"No worries we'll just skim through this part for today." Iida told her, he was starting to empathize with his classmate. While he is the class rep making his responsibilities to ensure everyone being the best student they can, that doesn't he have to completely cut off his feelings toward his friends. Especially if he's going to drop on a bunch of material at once on top of the things they were studying before. He was generous enough to save her some time this session and save it for the next one "It should only take about half as long this time."

(Your kindness is well place but needs a bit more awareness!) Uraraka screamed in her thoughts, she considered saying it openly but had no energy to speak so loudly.

Getting out the book that speak about the updated Hero rules Iida said "Now then let's get to it, oops" only stopping when by mistake his glasses slipped off his face, bouncing off of the table before hitting the ground "Oh no my glasses!" exclaimed the speedy hero getting off his seat to pick them up

The puffy girl's ears perked up upon hearing this, becoming alert of her surroundings she wondered (Could this be? No it can't be, did I just get a stroke of great luck!?)

"How can I be so careless! It probably because I skipped tightening the bolt of the arm last night." Iida continued to himself, picking up the glasses which now had a broken lens on it. He grits his teeth "And now one of the lenses are cracked. This is only a punishment for my deadly sin of sloth, I'll never commit the crime again! I should have no excuse to lose my glasses outside of training and combat."

Uraraka eyes lits up with absolute joy as she lifts up her head high "So that means we have to postpone right!?"

"Well good thing I brought one of my back-up pairs today." Iida states quickly pulls a pair out of his inner coat pocket and putting them on.

"WHY YOU GIVE ME HOPE!" Uraraka shouted hysterically, she practically jumped out of her seat and if she had the energy might've shake Iida around like a rag doll.

"While we may be alone I do still ask for you to respect the Library rules and not shout so loud." Iida claims doing one of his signature gestures.

Quickly collapsing back onto the table having just use up the last of her strength to yell, the coconut haired girl gave a weak "Sorry." She had basically accepted her fate that even with lady luck on her side she wouldn't get out of this. (I just really regret having a light lunch.) She thought as multiple imaginations of Sato's cake filled her mind in an attempt to cultivate some form of hope.

"I don't get why you're so worked up over, I'm always well prepared for occurrences like these." Iida says as he pushes the brim of his glasses up, making sure they won't randomly fall off this time.

While in the depths of her misery Uraraka still mustered up enough effort burst out laughing as the memory of seeing all of those glasses lined up in Iida's room. It was a strange feeling as she wanted to stop for a while the laughter better her mood, doing it with no energy caused a lot of pain.

She was regretting a lot of things this night, but at the end of it there was always the fact that she has her friends to hang out with. They probably shiver hearing about the madness she's going through right now.

**1-A Height Alliance - In Front Of Building - 8:40 PM**

**1 HOUR 20 MINUTES TILL GIRL'S STUDY GROUP IN MOMO'S ROOM**

Coming to a stop as he approaches the entrance Deku took a moment to catch his breath. The UA campus was pretty big that even with Full Cowl get from one side not even from the edge to the other takes a while. Though it partly because he took a few minutes to check around the area of the dorms to see if he could find any trace of Tsuyu. While he checked for fresh footprints that should be about Tsuyu's size he found none, this could very well mean he had gotten here before she did. He had speed by Kaminari on the way here and as nonchalantly as he can ask if he happened to see Tsuyu or noticed anything weird. While he said he wasn't sure if any, he took it at best that he sped right by her and at worst that she decided to head somewhere that wasn't the dorms.

If the latter was true what will he do? He pondered the question

(I guess as long as Tsuyu don't get to the dorms before Ashido text me back everything is fine. She couldn't have left the school since it's almost curfew time for all students to at least be on school ground and if she was heading to another building she'll need to come back to the dorms eventually. Everything leads back to her having to come back here anyways since she most likely won't sleep in a bush to avoid everyone.)

He needed to think of something for one possible outcome, while the best choice is to just wait for Tsuyu to try to come back to the dorm and confront her then the issue comes with how will he see her? With the girl being able to blend into the surrounding she could easily just slip by Izuku to sneak in through another possible door or window. He needed a vantage point, a place where he can survey the area around the dorm but not easily be seen, so when Tsuyu comes back she wouldn't have the incentive to camouflage herself and that'll be the time to approach her.

(Where is a good place to scout from?) Izuku wondered as he looked around, he thought about just hiding in a bush but realized how easily it'll be for Tsuyu to possible catch him, slip by him, or get his cover blown by another classmate. He needed to be able to watch from all sides of the building.

He looked up to the sky to get a better look of how the moon is lighting the area to maybe get an idea of where to hide in the shade. As he looked up he noticed something, smoke seemingly from the exhaust pipe on the rooftop.

That was all he needed for the lightbulb to go off in his head (That's perfect!) he thought.

It didn't take him long to go to the side of the building and plan a course of how he's going to climb up the building to the roof. Hopefully none of his classmates would catch him as he used Full Cowl at half his usual efficiency to scale up the building. Despite the use of his Quirk it still took him awhile to get to the top, he was so used to using Full Cowl to wall jump off of walls that when it came to climbing up a single wall of a building it was a lot more difficult then he would expect. He actually got side tracked, taking a few minutes to figuring and testing out the best way to climb up the building with his Quirk. Eventually he realized his own procrastination in this situation and climbed up to the top of the building, forgetting about the results. He was currently above on top of the boy's side of the rooftop, it was basically just a pile of tiles that just happens to be flat at the very top of it. He didn't need to be there, just going to the part of the roof that hangs over the '1-A' of the building will be enough. Carefully sliding down the side of the roof that was curved and jumping down the rest of way finally landing on the part of the roof he wanted to be on.

"Perfect from here I can see Tsuyu coming." He mumbled to him as he faces out to the front of the building.

He was already thinking up of ways to make sure Tsuyu don't get him on the roof when a voice caught him off guard.

"Midoriya?" Said the voice, this one luckily for him was familiar as he heard it before but not often. It was feminine but wasn't super light hearted like Uraraka or cheerfully upbeat like Ashido. It was a mix of phlegmatic and unenthusiastic tone with the calm but firm nature of Momo's voice.

Izuku quickly turn toward the direction of the voice, facing the speaker announcing the name "Jiro?"

He wasn't mistaken, the other occupant of the rooftop was no other but the Hearing Hero herself Kyoka Jiro. She was standing in front of the railing on the other side of the rooftop, her attire consisted of an overly large black T-shirt that hang past her kneecaps and sleeves falling just short of her finger tips. If one had a well trained eye or were trying to look at her from below they would be met with her Salmon colored running shorts. Having a surprise face as if she had just been caught red handed doing a crime, either that or it was because she just saw one of her classmates randomly drop from the sky.

"W-what are you doing here?" Izuku squeaked, his body was slightly by shock since he definitely wasn't expecting anyone to be up here.

Jiro was quick to snarky reply as she took the earphones out of her ear "I can ask the same about you!?" Her hands quickly slipped behind her back to calm down as she continued "You dropped out of the sky like some kind of Ninja."

"I was just uh sighting seeing." Izuku explained as that technically wasn't a lie, but as he spoke he noticed how there seems to be a slither of smoke flowing out from behind her. Curious and alerted he asked her in a panic voice "Jiro why is there smoke coming out of your back!?"

Taking a step back she quickly responded "It's nothing! " being too distracted backing up hitting the railing. With a metal dong echoing into the nightly air Izuku watches Jiro's face slowly went from calm to unsettled and finally painstricken before she jumped out forward with a yelp.

Mistakenly her hands flew out from behind her revealing a lit cigarette in her hand.

(Wait Jiro is a smoker!) Izuku thought to himself as he watched her tilt her body while tugging at her t-shirt with a flaming skull in front of two guitars on the front.

"I freaking…..burnt my ass!" She bellowed, turning to check the back of her clothes Jiro found a small hole with the circumference of a chalk stick. She groaned as she rubbed her backside to ease the pain grunting "and this was one of my favorite shirts."

With the irritation going away her awareness came back seeing as she immediately turned her full attention back to Midoriya who was still there. A growing pink streak came across her face when she realized it "What are you staring at!" she snapped putting her shirt back to its proper arrangement to put the hole out of Midoriya's sight. If Midoriya was in range she would've stuck one of her earphone jacks straight into his eye.

"Nothing sorry!" Midoirya stuttered, turning his head to the side to avoid eye contact (I shouldn't have been staring that's so wrong, what's wrong with me!) He thought as his own blush crept up on his face. He took a moment to breath, he couldn't afford to be distracted by this encounter and needed to move the conversation along. "I'm just surprised you were a smoker." he started "You know it's bad for you, especially as a hero so why still do it?"

"Tch, None of your business." Jiro responded resting against her back against the railing "Why are you planning to stalk Tsuyu from here!?" she retorted back to him.

With his eyes growing big Midoriya stumbled on his words "S-Stalking! Me!? N-no I was just…...just uhh looking for her so I can surprise her with… with help."

He was such a terrible liar.

"Mhm." Jirou sneered, turning away from the boy toward the ground below her "Whatever you say You don't talk about my activities I won't talk about yours." She lifted the cigarette bud up to wrap her lips around it after finishing her sentence.

Midoriya's was thinking to himself (I-is this blackmail or a neutral negotiation? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. It'll be really bad if anyone hears about this.) "That sounds pretty fine and dandy to me. It was just a friendly concern is all." he told her.

Jiro breath in, taking in the chemicals from the burning stick in her mouth before blowing the grey cloud out of her mouth. She waits for the trail of smoke coming from her mouth to reach near transparency before speaking "Well don't worry about it, this isn't even a daily thing. I just..*sigh* need to take the edge off once in a while. Probably wasn't a smartchoice doing this now when I got a thing in about an hour but hey mouthwash exist for a reason."

Listening to her Midoriya wondered what could 'take the edge' mean and why it'll lead her to resort to smoking to take care of it. While Jiro is more on the aggressive side among the girls she never had a track record of doing rebellious stunts like she was now and last he heard she scored pretty well on the mid-term. It might be best while Midoriya waited for Tsuyu to appear to ask her more about it, possibly get some clues. (Should I use an IceBreaker on her?)

"Oh by the way Tsuyu is about to sneak in through the back window." Jiro calmly states.

This completely broke Midoriya's train of thought as he ran over to her "What!"

Shifting to the side to give him room to look from where she was looking, she used a finger to point down to a corner of the building saying "Yeah she's right there."

With her guidance Midoriya quickly found Tsuyu at the back of the Dorm building, slowly creeping toward one of the windows.

"Oh I gotta go, thanks for the help!" Midoriya quickly says as he hopped over the railing abandoning his previous mental conversation.

"Yeah , whatever." Jirou mumbled in between taking another huff from her burning stick. Attempting and failing at making a exhaling O puff of smoke, she watches as her classmate climb down the building just to interact with another of her classmates. As she watched this she made a sarcastic remark to no one "I'm ecstatic to have assisted you."

On the ground floor Tsuyu had landed her hands on a window, checking to see if it was open. That was until Midoriya lands, somewhat sloppily, right by the Frog Hero causing her heart to nearly jump out her body from pure shock. The only reason she didn't yell, which she truly wanted to do, was because the line Midoriya said right after he landed left her in a state where she was unable to process a proper reaction.

"Hello there." Midoriya was the line he decided to say and he almost instantly regretted it (Wrong time using an IceBreaker!) Shaking his head he corrected himself saying "I mean Tsuyu, Tsu before you try to run away just hear me out."

The two stared in each other's eyes as Midoriya waited for Tsuyu's response.

Then without warning Tsuyu started fading out of sight into the environment.

(She's trying to bail!) Was the thought that rushed in Midoriya's head as he reaches to catch her, luckily it takes Tsuyu a bit for her camouflage ability fully kicks in giving Midoriya the visibility he needed to grab her shoulders. Feeling Tsuyu's shoulder tugging against his fingertips Midoyira tried to say some words to calm down "Hey hey! You don't have to run, I just want to know-"

"Ok I admit it, what you saw was a game!" Interrupted Tsuyu as her cheeks got a tiny bit red as she spoke, it was hard to tell but her eyes showed an amount of flusterness in them.

"...Ok." Izuku responded, luckily for him having long accepted this fact it didn't surprise him enough to stun him. He was worried about if Jiro can overhear them because of Tsuyu's volume. Lucky for him Jiro is about 4-5 stories high right now and might be out of range for her Jacks to properly pick up the conversation. Jiro might've implied a neutral 'ignore what the other is doing' pact but he had no idea how far that extended to and **do not **want to do another one of these because someone heard or saw something they shouldn't have "Can you not be so lou-"

"But I promise it's not creepy -ribbit!" Tsuyu Croaked "It's just a slight exaggeration of sibling loooaaaaa-"

Quickly stopping her from saying anymore Izuku had grabbed her arm and race her away from the visible spot at the back of the dorms.

"Kero Kero, what are you doing Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked, being taken back and not liking being dragged around without being asked first.

Midoriya didn't stop as he turn at the corner running down the side of the Height Alliance Building. Looking back for a moment he tells her "I'm sorry about this Tsuyu, I want to listen to you but best not to do it here where someone can overhear us!"

With a tiny pause Tsuyu quickly replied "I told you, just Tsu is fine."

Midoriya looked at his phone to quickly get the current time

TIME: 9:05 (We have less than an hour left and still no message back from Ashido? What is taking her to not even update me?)

*****END OF CHAPTER 8*****

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

_**((I promise to god this is the last chapter split...for this operation XD. **_**Thanks for reading, i****f you wanna directly support me I also got a Ko-fi account 'herodarkydark', ****be sure to check out my youtube channel and twitter at 'Hero DarkyDark'. Also I got a Discord Server, so if you wanna chat, hang out with the community, or be constantly updated about the next chapter consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu. Don't forget to follow the story if it interest you and leave a review to tell me what you think of the chapter.))**


	9. Deals, Agreements, and Promises

**_(( I promised and now I deliver, EXTRA LONG chapter. Considering my thanks for 230 Followers, 170 Favorites, and 26,000+ Views._**_** Beside that I've recently uploaded Part 3 of Episode 2 of this series and a Waifu/Husband Tier List of the UA student class **__**on the youtube channel Hero DarkyDark**__**. **__** Also I got a Ko-fi so you can directly support me there, also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu ))**_

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Deals, Agreements, and Promises**

**CURRENT OPERATION: SILENCING THE PHANTOM MAIDEN**

**OFFICIALLY STARTED AT 7:45 PM**

**OPERATION HAVE BEEN GOING ON FOR 50 MINUTES**

**TIME DURATION: 1 HOUR 10 MINUTES TILL GIRL'S STUDY GROUP IN MOMO'S ROOM**

**CURRENT STATUS: IN-PROGRESS**

**OBJECTIVE 1**

**STALL URARAKA - COMPLETED!**

**OBJECTIVE 2**

**DISTRACT TSUYU - IN PROCESS**

**OBJECTIVE 3**

**CONVINCE HAGAKURE TO KEEP A SECRET - IN PROCESS**

**1-A Height Alliance - 4th Flour, Ashido's Room - 8:50 PM**

**1 HOUR 10 MINUTES TILL GIRL'S STUDY GROUP IN MOMO'S ROOM**

With the door to Ashido's room busting open the two girls that escaped from the kitchen entered, both being covered with white powder.

Judging from the expression Ashido was wearing on her face she was so done with today, in fact she've been done with today since she woke up.

Walking behind Ashido, Hagakure was doing her best dusting off all the rough powder off her body to no avail "Ugh! Who dumped all that sugar into the bush!? Now it's in my hair!" She whined.

Ashido didn't face her friend as she had a very guilty look telling him "Yeah,...must've been someone trying to pull off a stupid prank." (Best just to go with it) She thought being grateful that while Hagakure isn't a stupid she can miss some obvious stuff at times.

Hagakure continued to complain "I hate this, it's so coarse, rough, irritating, and it's getting everywhere."

Ahsido only nodded to her friend's complaint as she was more surprised she could convince Hagakure to sneak out of the window so fast when it was suggested. They climbed out that window so fast she didn't even think whoever entered the kitchen even knew they were there, despite them causing a bit of noise when Hagakure accidentally slipped while climbing down causing both girls to fall into the sugar coated bushes. It wasn't a fun time explaining to everyone they walked by why they were covered in white dust.

Though people seeing them then would be of little concern for her, what she was concerned about is why didn't Deku text her about Tsuyu's current status. She only made the compulsive decisions to flee through the window out of fear that the person entering the kitchen might've been her, if she had a better understanding of where the Frog Hero was she might've reconsidered the option to just regularly taking the conversation out to the halls if it was someone that wasn't Uraraka, Sato, or Tsuyu.

Taking out her phone Ashido wanted to take this moment of peace to message Midoriya herself for an update, this only lead to complete and utter surprise that her phone was out of battery.

The utter look of regret and shock was plastered onto her face that she even cracked a tiny smile as if she didn't believe this reality.

(Did I really forget to charge my phone! Oh my god what is wrong with me!? How long ago did it run out? Crap Deku possibly did message me that Tsuyu might be coming and I would've completely missed it. I am such a terrible partner in this!) She thought to herself, reminding herself why she's even in this situation because of her own stupidity. Not wanting to waste anymore time to talk down on herself she turned to her friend and said "So hey, about what we were talking about before."

"Can it wait till we was this stuff off of us first?" Hagakure told her, having given up on trying to remove the sweet substance of her body by hand.

Pondering if she should go along with the request, she reminded herself how they still had over an hour left to finish the operation. With Hagakure out of the kitchen they shouldn't need to worry about time restraints as long as she gets it done before the study session, in the meantime she can charge her phone and be able to text Deku afterwards.

A hot shower didn't sound so bad at the moment anyways considering the day she's been having. She also hated the feeling when something gets stuck in her hair, it was already hard enough to wash it with her horns getting in the way.

Walking over to where she kept her phone charger she plugged in her phone thinking to herself (A 5 minutes break wouldn't hurt right?)

"Come on, a quick bath won't hurt." Hagakure repeated, doing what Ashido assumed to be gesturing her arms to get them both pumped up.

Giving her a genuinely happy smile Ashido told her friend "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Gathering her bath materials they walked out of Ashido's room, Ashido's attention was captured when she looked back to see Hagakure walking in the opposite direction she was. "Hey, where you going?" She called out "This floor's shower is this way. I know it's much smaller than the main one but I don't think it'll matter if it's just the two of us."

"Oh I just wanted to stop by my room and grab my shampoo." Hagakure told her

Waving a hand over signaling her to come over Ashido replied "Don't worry about it, I'll just lend you mine."

"I also wanted to get a change of clothes." Hagakure added to her previous statement.

"I'll just lend you mine." Ashido repeated, turning and walking toward the 4th Floor's shower room. Lending possends like clothes and cosmetics weren't uncommon for the girls to do, lucky for them most of the girls excluding Momo were relatively the same size because there is only a few centimeters of a difference between their height. She herself had borrowed many of Uraraka's clothes since she was the closest to her size. She also borrowed things like Momo's Bra once, even though she had to use a little bit of padding to make it fit, Tsuyu's Skirts, Hagakure's socks, and Jirou's…soap. None of the girls would find it weird.

Hagakure understood this as well as she didn't hesitate to casually agree following behind Ashido. Beside it would be troublesome if Hagakure ran into someone on the way there so it'll be best to just keep her in sight.

(5 Minutes) Ashido repeated to herself so she could keep track (15 at most)

**1-A Height Alliance - 4th Floor, Girl's Shower Room - 9:25 PM**

**35 MINUTES TILL GIRL'S STUDY GROUP IN MOMO'S ROOM**

"Hmm hm hmm hm hmmmhmmmmm What a wonderful world~" Ashido hummed to herself, she was enjoying the nice shower as she washed off the soap from her body. (Was I supposed to be doing something?) she wondered to herself before continuing to wash herself. Free of all stress she continued to hum herself a tune before the realization hit her (Oh wait!)

Turning to Hagakure who was next to her bathing as well she said "Hey Hagakure."

"Hmm?" She answered stopping in the middle of cleaning out her hair.

"Back to what we were talking about in the kitchen." Ashido brought up "It'll be super duper chill if you don't tell anyone about what you saw going on in my room."

"Yeah sure of course." Hagakure almost immediately replied.

"Wait what?" A dumbstruck Ashido mumbled under her breath, this was an extremely surprising thing to hear.

This all played out very differently in her head.

**OPERATION: SILENCING THE PHANTOM MAIDEN**

**CURRENT STATUS: COMPLETED?**

(It was that easy!? You know now that I think about it I probably would've just ask regularly to begin with, I really feel like I just overly complicated a simple action that could've been done in about 10 minutes. Man I'm just off my game today.) She thought to herself. She's been having a lot of issues overthinking things for a while now and it truly shined its head when a simple 10 minute task takes over an hour to still do.

Was the trust in her friendship with Hagakure really that low?

Hagakure spoke up "You know, you're really lucky Ashido."

The words caught Ashido's attention again, looking confused as to what she meant by the statement.

"To be in that position back there, you two was so close it must've felt nice." Hagakure continued shifting in her seat toward Ashido "I never expected you to be someone that dominate."

Ashido couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed by that comment, especially since that has a much deeper meaning that Hagakure have no idea about. Avoiding eye contact with her she stammered to say "I mean, I guess but it's not like I'm that demanding just that Deku was really passive."

"Liiiiiiiiiiar~!" Hagakure exclaimed seductively into Ashido's ear, her hands slid up the pink girl's thighs all the way to her waist. "You were practically in full command of that situation."

The soft touch on her legs cause Ashido's legs to shutters, she tries to speak "H-hey"

Before Ashido could express discomfort Hagakure had thrust herself upon her, pressing the Pink female's back against the shower room floor. Invisible still soapy hands were planted at each side of the floor by Ashido's head, she could see the water coming from the shower head trailing around the outline of a hand.

"You were completely on him like this." Hagakure claims, illustrating her point by pressing her body hard against her friend's.

"Ok ok, I get it!" Ashido announced to her, letting her know she proved her point and can get off.

"Hey, you were about to take Midoriya's shirt before you noticed me right?" Hagakure said, recalling how it was obvious what was going to happen if Hagakure didn't accidentally bump into the door alerting them "You wouldn't have stopped with just his shirt would ya." she continued moving her hand down to massage Ashido's waistline stealing a moan from Ashido.

Ashido's face grew red from her friend's touch as she asks "What do you mean?"

With Hagakure's hands sliding up from Ashido's waistline and slowly to her stomach, giving it a coating of soap she says "You would've went even further and taken off your own."

The Invisible girl's hands were currently like a serpent, slowly slithering up the young Pink girl's body. Using the slippery surface caused by the soap to easily squirm over the smooth skin it's on. Hagakure took a minute to watch the water traveling down the length of her arms onto her friend's body, her nice silk body before trailing off the sides to reach the ground. Within that moment a stillness of the moment occurred, giving Ashido some time to grasp the situation. Although Ashido couldn't look back at Hagakure but she could feel it just through her hand motions, they were moving as if they're grasping at an ancient artifact, something the wielder wants to explore greatly but knows it needs to be handled with care not to bruise and ruin it's beauty.

The tense silence broke with Hagakure in a joyous voice pronouncing "He would've been able to see the graceful view that I'm seeing right now."

"A-alright alright I get it." Ashido stammered, turning away blushing at her friends comment.

"What do you have to be so embarrassed about?" Hagakure asked bring up her fingertips to dabble the tiny pool of water that laid on Ashido bare nipple "You got these nice pair of boobs on you, Midoriya wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of them." She teased as her fingertips began swirling in a circular motion against the much darker shade of pink skin, getting the dark rosy taut covered with the white soap, and stealing another quiet moan from the body it was attached to. "You should be grateful to have people admire them!"

Her hands mimicking the tone shift of her voice ferociously groped Ashido's ravishingly looking breast, squeezing them in her grip with each individual finger shifting at their own pace. Unable to contain her inner feeling Ashido let out an echoing moan, she couldn't help it against the pleasure being sent through her chest. Hagakure's finger moved with a mastery technique, they were practically treating her bosoms as if they were mochi, turning them tender and heated from the friction.

(Why is this feeling so good?) Ashido wondered, she knew she shouldn't feel good yet here she was rubbing her thighs together in anticipation for more. The heat emitting from her currently getting man-handled boobs especially got to Ashido, it caused the skin on her breast to be given a shade of red. Her face slowly turned to one of displeasures from the searing pain.

Seeing this Hagakure decided to simmer down the inflammation feeling by using ice stone of a soap bar to glaze down Ashido's jugs before lathering it up to create a soapy coating. While it surprisingly work with the burning heat problem, that didn't stop Hagakure from continuing to have her merry good time with embarassed girl's assets.

Wanting to stop her before she got too lost in her sexual desires, Ashido used her hands to grab Hagakure's wrist, using her natural above average strength to pray them off of her. It was truly an action done begrudgingly and she fully regretted cutting it off early but she needed it to be done. She wasn't sure she was comfortable with the situation, Hagakure was her friend as well as it wasn't like this isn't joked about scene happening about a dozen times by everyone, including both the boys and the girls. But seeing her like this right now, it just felt off…...plus Ashido was completely into guys if that obvious enough by what started this conversation.

That was why it was a pretty strange feeling when Hagakure almost instantly reaction to Ashido pulling her hands off with enacting a kiss with her.

This caught Ashido by surprise so much that she practically lost all the tension she held in her body, letting Hagakure gave some control again, and slip one of her hands out of Ashido's grip.

(W-w-wow wow wow, what is happening today!?) Ashido screamed in her mind

The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds before Hagakure break it off herself.

"You kissed Midoriya just like that right?" Hagakure asked her classmates "On second thought, I think there was more tongue involved." Her one free hand slide back down to wrap itself around Ashido's waist. "Yeah, yeah almost, he was also holding you like this right?" she continued, gliding her fingers again across her featureless skin. "I can't blame him, so lucky so lucky."

What worried Ashido, beside literally everything else, was when that hand started to trail down lower and lower. Getting extremely close in range of her crotch, which she can't not leave had a yearning itch for a fraction of the attention her upper body had gotten.

(No no no no no!) Ashido panicked to herself, if she went to that zone who knows what'll happen! It could set off her Quirk Lust and god forbid what'll happen if Deku is in public. She urgently moved her hand to try to stop Hagakure again.

Yet this time Hagakure just mumbled something to herself "How lucky it is to get something to show." before she pulled her arm back to herself.

Ashido could feel the other arm losing all resistance in that one as well and had let go of it, allowing Hagakure to fully move off of her body. It was an unbearable presence that quickly filled the room as it went back to the only sound being heard in the room was the running water.

At least seemingly only Ashido felt that way, because Hagakure had just went back to washing her own hair casually as if nothing was wrong. Ashido just stared at her with the biggest confused eyes ever looking at all sides of the room.

Seeing her friend's 'odd' movements Hagakure stopped washing herself to turn to her "You better hurry up or else we'll be super late to the girl's study session." she told her before calmly going back to her routine as if nothing happened.

The baffled Ashido didn't really know how to react and somewhat feared wanting to. Though she did eventually decide to cleanse her body of the lubritive substance that was put on her body by the person next to her one thought linger in her mind. (What the actual hell just happen!?)

Actually linger is a massive understatement to what the thought was in her mind.

**1-A Height Alliance - 4th Flour, Ashido's Room - 9:45 PM**

**15 MINUTES TILL GIRL'S STUDY GROUP IN MOMO'S ROOM**

(Seriously what is fricking going?) Ashido still wondered as she reentered her room with Hagakure.

The invisible girl just pounce around happily making her way toward Ashido's drawers, looking back she asked "Hey, mind if I just pick out the clothes I'll borrow?"

Ashido didn't say anything as she was befuddled to come with words at the moment, only answering her friend by nodding at her.

"Thanks~!" Hagakure cheered as she searched through Ashido's drawer to find a set of clothes she'll want to wear "You always got the hottest looking clothes."

"..." Ashido stayed silent staring out into space, contemplating if she should bring up the series of events that went down in the shower room (Are we just gonna act like what happened back there didn't happen? You basically went crazy back there looking like a mad woman coming onto me and now we're gonna act like everything is normal…..Oh my god is this how Deku felt?)

The self awareness of the situation was really hitting her hard.

"I was wondering though, why do you want to keep Midoriya's and yours relationship such a secret?" Hagakure asked after having found a set of undergardnet with a pair of Raw-Edge jean shorts.

"Huh?" Ashido went being snapped out of her thoughts "Oh well, it's just not that serious."

It wasn't impossible to tell since she had no visible face to see but telling by her tiny cackle Hagakure probably had a sly smirk on her. With the sound of footprints approaching Ashido, Hagakure taunted "Not that serious? That's strange I remember you calling him Deku in the showers, isn't that the cute nickname Uraraka calls him. That sounds pretty serious, I bet he calls you Mina in private."

Ashido could feel the blush coming back to her face realizing she had another slip of the tongue, back up a bit she replied "What no not at all."

"It's some kind of secret love relationship isn't it?" Hagakure continue to interrogate her, getting real close to her face.

Feeling her breath, still hot from the steamy shower prickled Ashido's skin. Nervous about having a repeat of before Ashido couldn't help but break from the confrontation, rushing to her own drawer she started getting dressed with an anxious face.

"Aha I was right!" Hagakure exclaimed happily, judging by how the right side of her bra was folding forward she was probably pointing at her pink friend "No wonder he accepted giving you the package I gave him so easily."

"Noooo~!" Ashido yelled to the person before her. She needed to think of a good excuse to convince her why what happened happen without it being concluded that it was a relationship or mentioning Quirk Lust. Not like she was object to the idea of dating but Midoriya's feelings needed to be considered here. (Thinking back I probably should've planned this out way before.) She thought, quickly shaking it away. She waited till she finish getting dressed in a pink gym top and green sports sweatshorts to think of a response. Turning back to her smug classmate waiting for an answer she states "It's just a deal we have, that we're allowed to try out things on each other like kissing cause we're both inexperience in those things and were nervous about them."

"Is that so, being inexperience?" Hagakure mumbled "Wait a minute, you mentioned that you dated boys before."

"But that was like middle school level of dating, not much action happened there you basically just hung around each other and hold hands at best." Ashido tells her, for once in the longest while she could respond to a question honestly without having to worry about keeping up with a lie. "We both know that some people will want more then that at some point don't wanna mess it up."

Hagakure nodded, at least that's what one would assume she be doing, as if she was actually understanding the decision "I guess that makes sense, probably not that serious then if it's just that." she says to herself going back to finish dressing up, searching for a good top to wear.

Ashido quietly under her breath let out a sigh of relief that it was believed with no other queries to bombard her with.

Then Hagakure dropped a bomb of a question "Then I don't think you'll mind if I borrow him sometimes right?"

The question hit Ashido so hard that she accidentally hit her lost her balance and hit her head on the nearest wall "What!?" her red face shouted out

"You ok?" Hagakure asked looking back at her "You seemed to hit your head pretty hard."

Rubbing the spot on her head with she hurt herself she told her "Don't worry about that right now, what did you mean !?"

Shrugging before going back to searching for a shirt Hagakure reillustrate her comment "I mean it's basically a friends with benefits type of relationship right? If that's the case that means you ain't dating him and he's open to sharing intimacy action with another with no commitment. I don't think he'll mind a little extra practice for the same reason you're doing it."

Ashido was left speechless as she just stared at her friend, realizing what she just gotten him into. The thoughts of him doing what they did with someone else put a feeling of jealousy in her stomach she tried to hold down.

Finally finding a shirt she found fitting and putting it on she turns back to Ashido and said "Oh sorry, I'm not asking you to set it up for me. I was planning on asking him myself later."

Quickly thinking up of something Ashido replies "Well um, yeah about that. It won't work. Midoriya is real private about this and probably will flat out reject it."

Taking a seat on the bed Hagakure told her classmates "Oh ok you can just put in a good work for me."

(Eh?) Was the thing that immediately went through Ashido's mind

"I mean he'll probably be open to it if you tell him I'm interested. If there are issues with time slots I can just sometimes drop by in the middle of you guys meet-up." Hagakure continued "I mean if what you two are doing really don't mean much, I don't think you two will mind if once in a while a third party get involved to change the pace." Hagakure continued to say "Oh don't worry if secrecy is an issue I promise on my life I won't even speak to you guys about it outside the dorm room itself, just text me when and I'll let you know if I want to stop by."

There was an elaborate excuse Ashido could make that might be able to shut this down, but instead a devilish thought occurs to her. If she agreed to it, it'll be a great excuse to make Midoriya spend more time with her to talk and she can fulfill some of her desire.

(I mean it's not a completely selfish thought, it's to achieve the iron curtain secrecy that we wanted that just so happens to end with me getting some benefits. Plus what better way to keep Hagakure silent then getting her in on it as well so she'll be extra careful. It'll just be hell explaining to him how to come to be.) Ashido dislussionary thought to herself. Just thinking about it almost made her drool, but then she remembered that there was another living being in the room.

"Sure yeah I'll let him know and update you on it later." Ashido told Hagakure

Hopping off the bed Hagakure cheered "Great, now let's go we're going to be late to the study session."

(Sorry Midoriya, I'll just make it up to you later.) Ashido told herself as she follow Hagakure out the door.

**1-A Height Alliance - 6th Flour, Media Center - 9:10 PM**

**50 MINUTES TILL GIRL'S STUDY GROUP IN MOMO'S ROOM**

After having drag Tsuyu all the way over here Izuku took a moment to breath. Well He quickly eye'd the smaller lab room, that place that started this madness and shivered.

Having to shake off this feeling he turned back to Tsuyu opening up the conversation by saying "Ok so, about your-" he had to take a moment to gulp down a wad of saliva "interest."

"Imouto Kero!" Tsuyu explained "It was a imouto game you saw!"

Blinking slowly Midoriya responds "Right, about that-"

"I know what you're thinking but the girl on the box art is over 18 and they aren't blood related!" A flustered Tsuyu claimed to Midoriya "So it's totally fine -ribbit ribbit!"

A very wide eyed Midoriya commented out loud "You sound like you're defending your case in court!"

Tsuyu looked shocked at first before settling back down "Sorry."

(Oh man, I didn't think it was this bad. This is the second time I witness Tsuyu be so insecure about something.) Midoriya thought "So how long ago did this hobby of yours start?"

Tsuyu looked around to make sure she was no one around to hear her, which she probably should've done before, regardless after assuring herself she told him "It started a few months ago before we moved into the dorms, I was just walking around a video shop to rent a movie for my little siblings to watch since my parents was gonna be gone for the night. One of them liked action adventure while the other liked comedy so while trying to find a good movie with both, I just found happen to pass by one of the Imouto computer games. One of the customers must've been lazy and put the game he didn't want to play in the wrong place. I wasn't sure why but I just ended up renting it on a whim. Next thing I knew I went back to rent another one and another one until I basically finish the niche collection that shop had."

"Did you find another place to buy more?" Midoriya asked her

Tsuyu looked at him with her eyes of hers "I think that question is overly obvious."

Realizing the unnecessarily of his actions Midoriya rubbed the back of his head apologizing to her,

"But I'm not addicted." Tsuyu claimed "I'm just really interested in it, it's like your admiration in Heros!"

Without reacting Tsuyu already had regrets about that comment as they both knew that Midoriya had an ungodly obsession with heroes especially with All Might.

"J-just don't tell anyone please -ribbit!" Tsuyu spoke up again, Midoriya was especially surprised to see that Tsuyu's cheek started becoming red.

Considering the amount of secrets Midoriya have had to hold since he got to UA honestly one more wouldn't kill him. This one was actually one of the easiest because there was no way would Midoriya ever bring this conversation up to anyone ever.

""Yeah, of course. My lips are sealed." Midoriya told her "I honestly don't mind those types of games, I just wanted to know if you were ok."

"R-really?" Tsuyu asked, her eyes seemed surprised by his reaction.

Nodding his head Midoriya assured her "I mean don't tell anyone this but I'm sort of a complete fanatic about Heros and their Quirks."

"That's not even close to being a secret." Tsuyu ruthlessly says.

"I...was going to say how I use to keep a very nerdy notebook with a bunch of data about them." Midoriya continued to say after taking a moment to take in her harsh comment.

"That isn't too farfetch considering how you always mumble so loudly whenever you see an interesting Quirk." Tsuyu commented again "To a creepy extent."

"Yeah..., people in middle school use to call me a Hero stalker for that." Midoriya replies scratching the back of his head nervously "Even though I was just slightly more obsess with Heroes then every other kid my age."

"With heros like Midnight, Mt. Lady, or Miruko running around hearing how someone would want to collect as much information about them into a private book does sound pretty stalkerish."

Hearing the word gave him a sharp chill making him quickly defend himself stammering "Yeah I know but it was just a fun hobby of mine since I didn't have much friends, people just kept misunderstanding it as a fixation to find out literally everything about a hero!"

"That sounds very infuriating to deal with." Tsuyu "Though to be honest if I would've saw how obsessed you were back then without getting use to your antics I would've thought the same thing."

"I'm slowly coming to terms with that as well." Midoriya mumbles to himself, feeling embarrassed as he regrets a lot of his actions as a kid. It were revelations like those that makes him not hold much of a grudge against his bullies from the past.

Putting a finger to her cheek Tsuyu wondered out loud to herself "Though if you were a bit younger it would be kinda cute to see you chasing around Heroes trying to find out everything about them."

For concerns about where those thoughts might be going considering the recent information he found out about her, he wanted to make sure certain ideas didn't cross someone's mind "But enough about my past... and somewhat present weird hobbies... are you doing better?" Midoriya ask her to get back on track.

Tsuyu didn't respond at first, instead she just placed a hand on her chest for a bit looking surprised as she felt her own heartbeat. It was normally beating like nothing was wrong. Looking back to the waiting Emerald boy she replied to her "You know surprisingly I thought one of my darkest secrets being exposed would be much more dramatic. But just confessing to you, kinda makes me feel a bit better."

"Well that's great to hear." Midoriya replied happy that his friend was doing ok and the issue didn't get any worse like lead to an intense make-out session.

Tsuyu took a moment to look at her watch before saying "Great I think I missed helping Hagakure with her cooking lesson."

"Sorry about that." Midoriya apologize to her again, feeling bad that he just purposely sabotage someone else's plan for a mostly selfish reason.

"It's fine, partly my own fault for spending so much time running away." She says heading back to the elevator "I'm just going to my room to uh rest up for a few minutes."

Midoriya couldn't help but smile for he caught Tsuyu quickly glancing at the box of...interesting content in her hand. It was as obvious as his admiration for All Might that she was just going to go to her room to play the game she got. He'll usually call out such obvious lies but out of respect of having a hobby he usually can't be open about decided to let her have her moment, optioning to join her in the elevator.

"What floor are you going to?" Tsuyu asked him after already pressing the button that'll lead them to the 5th floor

"First." Midoriya replied to her taking out his phone

With two yellow glowing lights on the control panel the elevator began moving.

He quickly text Ashido an update that Tsuyu will no longer be going to the kitchen and that he'll be on standby if something else was needed.

It was a silent ride and neither of the two dared to sneak a look at the other despite the conversation that happened between them ending on relatively good terms. If the green hair kid had to guess why the sudden silence, he would place his bets on the fact that they both know Tsuyu is addicted to Imouto games for reason probably too personal for her to want to share for now. It was understandable since that is the kind of hobbies most people will keep secret because they'll feel too embarrassed to ever discuss it to someone they know in real life, mostly out of the fear that people around them won't understand their interest and will find them creepy or weird.

Finally breaking the stalemate of the unspoken game of 'Don't look at each other' Midoriya took a quick peek at Tsuyu. She still had the game hidden and protected in her arm but she looked a lot less desperate to hide it, she was back to being the usual calm and mostly singular face looking Frog Hero Midoriya knew before.

(I guess what she needed was someone who'll know about her hobby but won't judge her for it, for now anyways.) Midoriya thought to himself as he continued to check on her.

His actions wasn't hard to do since Midoriya's mind was more focus on all the madness that was happening over the last two days then freaking out over her choice of hobby. That isn't to say he didn't care, he did truly care if Tsuyu was alright. After his experience with his pink classmate's mental breakdown in front of him, he had some concerns when he heard from Ashido that Tsuyu was feeling some similar things about something she never mentioned. But seeing as she seems well put together or at least isn't in any immediate danger of a mental breakdown because of those feelings, that means he can hold off with dealing with her till after he finish getting out of his current predicament.

Feeling the movement in the small space coming to a stop and a light tone 'ding!' that echoed throughout their ears, the elevator door slid open. Tsuyu turned toward her classmate to give him a sorta head nudge of adieu before stepping out of the elevator. Watching her walk off Midoriya felt like he should say something to assure his classmate that they were still good and he actually meant what he said before about not judging her.

After thinking it over Midoriya press his hand against the outring of the elevator to prevent the door from closing as he called out "Hey Tsu, I'm totally fine with your attraction to little sisters!"

….

Wait.

That sounded so much better in the boys head.

It was probably didn't make it better that he said that comment a lot louder then he intended too. He was pretty much in full regret mode as soon as the words left his mouth.

That's why when Tsuyu's quickly turned around with a red flustered face and slapped him across the face with her long tongue he completely understood why. He even felt like he desired it.

Holding his aching cheek he slowly retract his arms to allow the door to start closing, having an awkward 2 seconds of making eye contact with a unnerved Tsuyu before the metal curtain closed them off from each other.

Letting out a sigh of exhaustion he laid back against the metallic wall behind him, he had quite a restless day but it did feel worth it to him if it meant his fellow heroes and friends would be able to succeed as well. He just wished that he could make some of it easier by not being such a tool when it comes to pure social situations, maybe then he could avoid a lot of these ridiculous situations he somehow finds himself in. It had only been two days since he even heard about Quirk Lust, he already had his perspective of two of his classmates flipped on its head, discover a whole new concept he have to look out for during his hero training, have a lot of questions for All Might the next time they meet, and found himself in half a dozen situations he never would've thought he'll be in.

He wondered, if he was really going to go through with this will his days always be this eventful? It's just the first time they're doing this and he already feel like he just did a mission on hard mode. Maybe if next time things were a bit more planned and he was more prepared this would've been a lot easier. It will still be pretty time consuming on top of his already busy schedule.

(While I guess it ain't so bad, I am slowly understanding my classmates on a deeper level everyday…...sometimes in ways I wouldn't expect but who said life was fair and equal.) Midoriya thought to himself cracking a tiny smile (I just need to take it day by day.)

With Tsuyu announcing that she was going back to her room that mean Midoriya no longer had a reason to distract her anymore then he had, he just have to wait till Ashido texted him back to know if she was successful or not in her part. While he waited for the results the boy figured why not take care of some other business as well. First thing he wanted to do was talk to the front desk about the auto lock system with the doors, he just wanted to be clear with the actual system to avoid a mistake like today, and then after grab a light meal to snack on.

With the familiar feeling of the room coming to stop followed by a ding noise Deku straighten up to get ready to exit. He took out his phone one last time to make sure he didn't miss any messages, with the door opening Midoriya began to step out only to stop when he saw the shadow of someone looming over his phone screen.

Quickly looking up he was almost jumped out of his skin when a physically drained Uraraka stumbling toward him.

"Uraraka!" Deku screamed seeing his friend who has a secret crush on him looking like the raisin version of a coconut. It was almost as if she had her life force sucked out of her by some demon, like a strange combination of lady facial expression with younger but it still had Uraraka putting her smile.

"Oh Deku, is that you?" Uraraka called out like an old person

"What happened to you!?" Deku yelled out again (This couldn't be the work of a Villain's Quirk?) he wondered.

With a sweet smile despite looking like someone who'll put their age between 15-50 Uraraka responded "Oh I'm fine, just a little wobbly." She tried to take a forward for and almost fell over, only being caught by a panicking Deku who held her. She was really too wobbly to walk properly. "Just a little juice in my stomach will set me straight." she wizzed, looking like she might just faint in Deku's arms right there.

(Oh my goodness she feels as light as a feather.) Midoriya thought to him, pulling one of her arms over his shoulders to support her up easier "O-ok I'll just take you to the second floor lobby, they'll have something you can drink just hang on!" he told her as if she was a dying victim in the middle of a battlefield.

"Tha~nks Deku, you're the be~st." Uraraka mumbled while she was slumped over Deku's shoulder.

Quickly mashing the elevator button Izuku urgently rushed the weary Ochako to the second floor. Entering into the lobby area he was surprised to see it was completely empty, he shrugged off the thought entering the unfamiliar situation to lead Uraraka to one of the larger couches.

After lowering her down onto the comfort of the cushions, he assured her his return before rushing toward the fridge to find her something to get in her stomach. It was fortunate that there were multiple options to choose from but it'll soon work against him as his uncertainties of what she'll want made him indecisive.

Luckily he realized she was barely 15 feet away from him so he just asked her "Anything in particular you want!?"

Lifting up a feeble arm up to make it visible from behind the couch she was resting on, the faint Uraraka called back "Anything really will do, something simple would be great I'm just so famish."

(Something simple.) Midoriya repeated back to himself continuing to search the fridge. By something simple she probably mean something that won't need to be warmed up or have any other culinary touches to enjoy, but seeing as how drain she is he gotta make sure it's something that'll really nourish her. The best option available seemed to be fruit and something to hydrate her.

Grabbing an apple and a juicebox the boy rushed back to his starving friend, setting the juice box on the side table next to the couch he presented the apple to her like a sacrificial good to a goddess.

A grateful Uraraka used both her hands to claim her apple, in the transaction her pink padded fingertips softly graze the back of Midoriya's hand. They were just as strange but soft to feel as he always remembered it. "You're a life sa~vior." Uraraka weakly says as she goes to munch the apple. Disappointment swiftly filled the girl when she realized her bite didn't have enough strength to break the skin of the apple, she was drained of strength.

A onlooking Deku looked worried when he saw this "Can you really not bite through that?" he exclaimed

This didn't deter Uravity from quelling her hunger, she stared down the apple with a frustrated scowl, determination in her to eat every last bite of it. Stretching her jaw wide open she placed the apple along the alignment of her bottom teeth before biting into the apple again, again, and again. With each chomp was filled with the brunette's fighting spirit backing it up, but the darn resilient shell of the fruit repelled her every time.

Holding back his laughter Izuku watched this honestly great mix of comedic and adorable attempt being done in front of him. While he'll usually be would be worried if someone lacked the strength to bite into an apple but just Uraraka's pure attitude to the situation makes the whole thing feel light hearted then what it actually is. Seeing this girl those puffy dimpled cheeks of her's expand while she shoot daggers with her beautiful brown eyes at an apple was a sight that'll make even Katsuki loosen up. Eventually Midoriya did stand to get a knife, precious entertainment aside she does need to eat.

"I'll just cut it into pieces." Midoriya insisted as he took the apple out of Uraraka's hand

With a stunned face the tired girl whined "Nooo~" flailing her arms in a futile attempt to retrieve the apple.

This earned a confused look from the green haired boy, wondering if he did anything wrong.

"I don't wanna give up just yet." the brunette continued

Letting out a sigh of relief Midoriya replied to her "You can have all the challenge you want after you can properly eat something." then resume his task of peeling followed by slicing the apple into digestible pieces. He was more surprise she could still pull off this gag in her condition.

Placing her hands down on her lap, a pouty Uraraka quietly mumbles "Ok….."

Setting down the plate of 8 apple slices, Midoriya returned to the fridge and retrieved a jar of Peanut Butter. "Try it with Peanut Butter, it'll make it taste better." He said walking to her, being met with another scene of Uraraka struggling to properly insert a straw into the juicebox.

"Peanut Butter with apple slices? That's a weird combination." Ochako commented

"N-no it's not." Deku replied, taking the juice box from the objecting exhausted girl who futilely tried to get it back out of guilt. "My mom does it all the time, she says all woman likes to put peanut butter on things like celery and other healthy options to make them taste better. Try it."

Taking one of the apples slices the brunettes nicely tells him, "I think I'll just leave you with your strange taste."

As the boy questioned if he was told a niche acquired taste or an excuse from his mom to justify an unhealthy option, Uraraka went for a round 2 in devouring her snack. With another chomp she bit into the crescent cut fruit, this time her teeth actually did make a dent on the exposed inners of the apple, but a dent was the best she could do. No matter how much effort she put behind her gnawing she couldn't completely sink her teeth through the crunchy apple.

"Why can't I eat you!?" She yelled at it with a look of someone on the verge of crying.

After properly inserting a straw into the juice Izuku stood up and went back to the fridge saying "I'll just get a softer fruit, just try nibbling on it."

A moping Uraraka silently nibbles against the edges of the apple, having to admit defeat against her powerful foe. Coming back to his waiting classmate, Deku handed her an already peeled banana to her.

"So what happened to you?" asked Midoriya, he was curious to what caused her to be left in such a state.

Sitting down with her on the couch he patiently waited for an answer, watching as Uraraka slowly took her time to devour the banana in front of him with a few bites, it was a surprising she didn't choke. Feeling more energized as the nutrients course through her body Uraraka explained to Midoriya the torture she went through restudying the Hero's Law books with Iida, throughout it Midoriya avoided eye contact out of the guilt that loomed at the back of his mind. As the conversation dragged on the two enjoyed the taste of juicy apple as they chuckled over how overly strict and formal their class representative can be.

Reaching the end of the story she stretched out her limbs like a lazy cat stretching out on a couch, her face finally looking back to it's normal puffy round face. The only thing that remained from her previous look was the heavy eyelid look her eyes gave off. "I guess it wasn't that bad, it was kinda my fault for not eating anything after lunch. Probably would've had a lot more energy if I had something to munch on." she says.

Midoriya who was enjoying another peanut butter dipped apple slice just nodded as he listened to her talk.

Soon her head began to droop back against the couch as she says "I knew it was a bad idea to rely on eating what Hagakure was going to make was a bad idea, I just didn't expect to get held back by a Iida."

Guilt

Trying to move past the culpability that was knocking at the back of his mind Midoriya stammered "W-well you can j-just take this as a…learning experience to do better...right." He tried to chuckle off his nervousness, avoiding eye contact again by turning his head to the opposite side of the room.

As he had his head turned, he suddenly felt something soft being planted onto his shoulder. This feeling froze Midoriya's body stiff, unsure if he should make any sudden movements.

"You say that yet you know it's partly your fault right?" He heard his female classmate mumble, her voice seemed to indicate that she had gotten a lot closer to the boy "You should've told me you weren't coming to study with me and Iida so I can make a good excuse to leave earlier."

"S-sorry." Midoriya shutter to say, multiple different fears began to bubble in his mind.

"You gotta make it up to me." She muttered in such a tone that it felt like the words practically whispered directly into his ear.

This feeling caused Midoriya body to shiver down to the bone (Is she? Oh please I hope it's not what I think it is.) He thought to himself, memories of the bombastic Pink bombshell filled his mind.

Is this gonna be a repeat?

He didn't want it to be a repeat, it could easily cause a lot issues then what is already brewing.

He quickly turns back toward his friends and announcing out "Uraraka I don't think we should do…...this?"

His voice quickly died down when he no longer saw anything on his shoulder, the soft feeling had disappeared, reappearing on his lap instead. With his fear level reaching his absolute peak he looked down to see a closed eyes Uraraka resting her head on his lap.

"Let me…..rest for a bit…..until 10pm." Uraraka says

"Wha- wha- wha- wha-" Went the bumbling Midoriya seeing this revelation.

"Until 10 pm." She repeated herself in a much quieter voice, getting comfortable in her position "Be...here...to….zzzzzz."

(She fell asleep!?) Midoriya screamed in his mind, looking down at his now napping classmate.

A panicking Midoriya did his best to keep his legs from squirming around too much in order to avoid waking her up. While being an unexpected surprise that he was glad completely subvert his expectation of what was anticipated, he didn't want to be rude and wake her up over it. Considering the fact that she practically fainted mid-sentence from the toll of her activities because of his interference, he felt like the best he could do to make it up was let her sleep. He didn't mind nursing her while she was exhausted like she was, he just wished that 'letting her rest' was less physical or at least a warning was given.

His heart softed up as he took another look at the sleeping girl in front of him, she looked so peaceful as she slept. Her brown hair was loose, probably lost it structure and straightness from the training she's been keeping secret along with the extra long study session with Iida, her strands were scattered across Midoriya's lap leading down to the couch. Despite the messy hair her skin was still silky smooth, especially around her face giving her that round face appearance most people know her by.

With Midoriya's body fully calming down he cracks a smile looking at her "Sorry I caused you so much trouble, I had to help out our friends." he quietly says to her.

Letting out a sigh he leaned back on the couch looking up at the ceiling taking in the silence of the room. Looking back to Uraraka he couldn't help feeling compelled to pet her hair, just seeing her with her eyes closed sleeping like a baby in his lap gave him a million thoughts all saying to pet her like a cat.

His hand slowly rises to his side, reaching over his friend's head. Before it lowered down it paused, floating over the girl's head as if it was hesitant to want to disrupt the slumbering beauty. Before the boy even knew it, he hand had lowered by itself lightly touching the brunette's hair, caressing it softly, and slowly making her hair look neater. Once the hair is brushed into a neat bundle of strands he couldn't help take a moment to just feel the softness of the hair. Each individual strand felt like silk threads that were woven together to create a high quality bed sheet of hair that accompanied Uraraka's face. The fragrant scent her hair contained filled the air around him, giving him a pleasant smell of freshness, he couldn't tell the specific kind of smell.

Trailing down a stray hair string with his finger, he came across the soft puffy cheek of the coconut hair shape girl. They were just as pink as ever, he always liked how the dibbles add to her facial features, it gave her a much more comforting appearance just looking at her. So much so that he traces the outline of the pink circle with his fingertips, a tingling feeling shot through his hand doing this, they felt so nice. Pushing his luck even more Midoriya decided to even poke her cheek as well, experiencing the full fluffiness of her body as he felt the light repulsion her cheek gave his finger with every tiny poke. It was something he felt he could've done all day.

That wouldn't happen as after a few minutes of this the sleeping beauty began to shuffle causing Midoriya to hold his breath, luckily she only shifted her sleeping position just a bit while giving a tiny moan before her body went stationary again. Letting himself tense down again he chuckled silently to himself over his actions, it would've been embarrassing if Uraraka woke up seeing him play with her face like he did.

It felt strange since he's usually was someone who would freak out over that thought even after it was avoided.

But right now he just felt so relaxed.

He has no idea how much time he spent like this, he stopped keeping track of time a while ago because the entire situation just felt too peaceful to worry about that, sitting down was peaceful, eating apple slices was peaceful, watching Uraraka sleep was peaceful, playing with her hair was peaceful, poking her cheek felt peaceful, it all felt just so peaceful. Or it was better to say that Uraraka presence there made everything feel peaceful.

It was great as it gave Midoriya a much desired movement of stillness where he didn't have to worry about something going wrong and could actually spend the time being at ease.

It was something he wished would last a lot longer than it usually does.

"Midoriya what are you doing?" Came an icy mono-tone voice that sent chills down Midoriya's spine, the source of it seem

Snapping his head toward the direction it came from Midoriya spotted his dispassionate temperate friend Shouto Todoroki. Stuck between wanting to jump out of his seat or shouting some excuse to quickly explain the situation, Izuku choose the third option of using his own willpower to hold down his leg preventing them from jerking upward waking Uraraka, and biting down on his own hand so he wouldn't scream out.

While it would've been a strange sight for the on-looker at least he would've prevented himself from causing ruckus.

Walking close the Icy-Hot user was able to get a glance of the situation, slowly hovering his eyes from his green hair friend weird facial expression down to the sleeping Uraraka that nesting in his lap.

"Wasn't it only yesterday that you agreed to let her see you train and now you're sleeping together?" Todoroki bluntly say looking back at Midoriya with his heterochromia eyes

Midoriya bite harder into his hand to muffle his screams, his heart wanted to jump out his body with the power of a crashing meteorite, his willpower couldn't stop his leg from slightly bucking shaking the resting head of the brunette in his jagged movement caused the body of Uraraka to shifting in place again, Midoriya's body froze again not daring to move a muscle as he watches the girl's reaction, her body gently turned toward Izuku's before settling again. Slowly lowering his legs back down to the ground along with taking away his bite mark hand from mouth he let out a huge sigh of relief.

Looking back at Todoroki who obviously doesn't realize he almost gave someone a heart attack Izuku says to him in a whispering voice "I-it's not like that at all! She was just tired after studying with Iida and suddenly fall asleep on me." He could feel his face become more flustered as he finished speaking, those words Todoroki said filled his mind with some not so pleasant memories.

Todoroki calmly blinks as he takes a look at the two again before asking "Yes, she's sleeping on you and you looked like you were half awake as well. Doesn't that mean you two were sleeping with each other?"

"NO-" Midoriya's red face quickly yelled before covering his mouth, he looked down again to check to see if he woke up Uraraka but she seemed to still be sound asleep. (Where in the world did he hear that term be used here.) he wondered. Facing Todoroki again he continue to say much quieter "That's not how that term works, that means something entirely different."

"Ah." responded the unenthusiastic half-red head as if he finally realized he must've said something off, he looks down a bit plainly says "Sorry for the misuse of the term, what would you call what you're doing then?"

Scratching the back of his head Midoriya thought of a way to put it that'll make it sound like nothing was going on yet be simple enough that even Todoroki could understand it.

"Friendly comfort?" Midoriya spoke slowly leaving a very questioning tone at the end as he watch to see if his classmate will accept that kind of answer.

It was a tense stare off

Todoroki stared into Midoriya's eyes

Midoriya tried to return the same tenacity as Todoroki but truly couldn't and often ended up looking toward the ground to take a break from the eye contact. Each time he looked back up Todoroki was still looking at him.

Feeling pressured to add something to his case he quickly continued to say "It really helps when someone close to you like a friend or family member isn't feeling well or themselves."

This statement didn't change Todoroki's stoic face, he still stared at the very nervous green hair boy.

(Man, I wish I was a lot better at lying and keeping secrets.) He thought to himself, he gave his cold staring friend a warm smile to accompany his believability. Just like the book his mom gave him, people trust someone who is smiling.

After what felt like hours Todoroki finally broke from his timeless silence "I see, glad to hear it.' before walking to the fridge to get something.

With the half-icy boy back turned Midoriya dropped his smile to recovery how somehow once again he got through with his terrible lying skills. He really needs to get better at this considering the situations he's getting into.

He was also curious to why Todoroki was here, he hadn't noticed it before but Todoroki was still in his school uniform, shouldn't he have changed by now?

"Um Todoroki, I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you still in your school clothes? It's way past the afternoon." Midoriya questioned.

Walking away from the fridge with an apple Todoroki calmly replies "I was help Momo get a lot of work done, apparently Vice-Class President and Class President both have specific duties that'll be assigned solely to them. I guess she got overwhelmed with hers."

"Momo was behind on class work?" Izuku stated surprise, it was pretty unusual thing to hear "Any specific reason how or why?"

Todoroki shrugged his shoulders as he says "I don't know, she didn't really say or let me know. I just assisted her do and deliver more of the general things she was behind on. I know she come back before me because I offered to drop off the last stack of papers since she looked worn, not sure where she went."

"She probably went to her room to prepare for some girl's study session they host nearly every weekday." Midoriya told him, quickly regretting it as he figured he might get questioned why he knows that much specific detail.

Lucky for him his classmate didn't seem to notice or care as he replies "I guess that makes sense, I'm going to head to my room to lay down."

I held up my plate that had a decent amount of peanut butter on it and told him "You want some peanut butter for your apple, I'm almost done here."

Todoroki didn't move as he looks at the broccoli hair teen before stating very coldly "No sorry I don't like weird food."

(It's not weird!) Midoriya shouted in his head about to stand up but stopped when he remembers who was relaxing on his lap at the moment.

"Anyways if you need anything you know where to find me." Todoroki told him before walking off.

Giving him a wave goodbye Izuku then took out his phone to check for messages. Once again he was worried when he says that he still had no new messages and it was 10:01pm.

…

(It's past 10!?) Midoriya repeated in his mind.

How much time has passed? Was he so distracted taking the sight of Uraraka's adorably cute body napping on his lap that he completely lost track of time!? How long was he playing with her hair and poking her cheek?

(I must've looked like a creep doing what I did for so long, thank god Todoroki came by or who knows what I might've done to her) thought Midoriya as he continue to rag on himself.

He stopped when he realized that it was probably best that he woke Uraraka up now before anyone else walks by and he has an actual heart attack.

(She did say to let her sleep till 10) Midoriya told himself as he lay his hand on her soft shoulder to lightly shake her awake "I-it's time to wake up."

With an angelic sound coming from the brunette she slowly raised her head from his lap and looked at him with a dazed look as if she was a baby that didn't know where she was. It took her a couple of seconds to truly wake up, signalled by how she jumped off the couch landing on her feet like a cat. Both occupants in that room quickly turned red-face as they looked at each other. Midoriya as usually immediately looked downwards away to hide his embarrassment for he knew Uraraka probably shared a few of his thoughts of what the situation looked like, but Uraraka didn't look away. Despite her own unnerve feelings she still face her broccoli looking friend, bending down a bit to get on eye level with him since he was still sitting down, grabbing Midoriya's attention back up to her.

"Sorry for dozing off on you like that." she apologized giving a slight head tilt along with a very uplifting smile "But thanks for being staying that way for me, I feel refreshed now."

Quickly looking back down to the floor the Emerald hair boy couldn't stand to look at that goddess smile his classmate had on for more then a few seconds at a time, that smile shine down a holy light disintegrating all forms of stress he was currently feeling. It instead filled him with a flustered feeling with how stunning she looked at the moment and a relaxing mellow flow flowing through his body. It was too much to accept it so open-handedly knowing how many secrets he was specifically keeping from almost exclusively her. Not to mention how much he was fiddling with her while she wasn't coincess.

Eventually he managed to gather up enough determination to look her in the eye again to say to her "Oh it's no problem I wanted some rest anyways before I train for the day." he tells her "Also, it's a little bit past 10." He reminded her, knowing she'll remember about the Girl's Study Session and would stop killing him with kindness with that smile.

Shooting back up straight Uraraka clap her hands against her puffy cheek with a gasping expression "Oh I almost forgot I gotta go take care of something, I'll have to catch you later." she states as she begins walking away to the elevator waving goodbye. As she entered into the mobile metalbox her head popped back out from around the corner "Oh and don't forget, you still promised me one viewing session of you training." she mutters quietly before disappearing behind the wall.

As he watched her go off into whatever is waiting for her in Momo's room, Midoriya was just sitting on the couch, smiling to himself. It took a moment for he himself to realize he was smiling so happily that day, it would make sense, Uraraka was always someone whose sweetness would give even the most persistent person's sweet tooth satisfaction. It made him wonder if he should've taken the chance he had then to talk to her about her feelings toward him, would he be about to pull it off without making it obvious that someone told him, or was it needed to confront her. What the hell would he say back to her anyways, he hasn't really thought about how he felt back as well. Things seems to be progressing pretty fine between the two of them without any issues, if a relationship was desired on her part there probably would've been more of a push then there was with her. Ashido should know more about this, he could probably ask her for some inside information on what Uraraka's crush on him is.

He wouldn't waste too much time thinking about it, he already had so much to handle at the moment that something like this that was devolving with no issues for once without much effort to plan shouldn't be tainted by overthinking it. So to him this was basically his greatest ribial in life.

Getting up Deku took the stairs to his room, he looked at his phone one last time and sighed seeing it was in the same state it was before (Well I guess it's fine, Tsuyu and Uraraka were successfully kept away from Hagakure for the entirety of the operation. As long as Ashido can get her part done there's nothing to worry about.) Despite this mental resolve he was still extremely worried.

Regardless he figured he wouldn't get any kind of answer till after the study session and decided to spend the time doing his training, ironically on schedule.

**1-A Height Alliance - 5th Flour, Momo's Room - 10:10 PM**

With Uraraka entering the room there was a split second of silence as all the girls turn toward her. Everyone was there, Tsuyu, Jiro, Hagakure, Ashido, and of course Momo herself.

"Well about time you showed up, you're late." Jiro called out to her

Uraraka stepped into the room so she could close the door behind her, turning back to her friends apologetically telling them "Sorry, I got a little preoccupied with something."

"You're not that late." Tsuyu replied to her, she was doing something on her phone which was being held close to her.

Shifting around the other girls Momo walked up to brunette who just entered the room "Don't worry yourself about it, we don't have anything important to do today anyways." She told her

"We barely ever do anything important here." Jiro grumbles, taking out a piece of berry burst bubble gum.

"Why are you like this tonight? It's like you want to start a fight." Hagakure comments toward her gothic friend "Also that's your 4th piece, let me get one."

Taking out a piece and lobbing it to the transparent beggar the unenthusiastic girl expressed herself "I know, I know, it's just a distraction to take away how cramp this room can feel. Seriously why do we sometimes do our 'study sessions' here when there's no room. No offense Momo but this room is making me claustrophobic."

"It's fine, my fault for putting off remodeling my room for so long." Momo sighed to herself, the comment itself didn't really bother her at all. Aside from the fact that it came from Jiro who have a habit of being a bit cynical with her interactions with others, multiple memories of the struggles she goes through in the morning to get dress resurfaced. The little pockets of spaces between all her monstrous sized furniture was already like moving through a tunneled cave for the girl's average sized friends, imagine what it feels like for her highly 'developed' body to squeeze on through it every morning while being half awake. The multiple red spots by her knee will be a testament to that.

"We're only here when it's your turn to host so take your time." Ashido reassured the girl

"Whenever that's available." Hagakure offhandedly added, moving a pile of papers that was on the bed a bit more to the side to make more room.

With her onyx eyes looking at the ground Momo sighed again as she scoots through the multiple 3 feet stacks of paper that littered her room's floor over toward the bed saying "Let me move around some papers to make more room for you to sit Uraraka."

Quickly following behind Uraraka went to assist Momo with the quick rearrange of her class vice-president papers.

"I don't mind sitting down on one of the chairs." Tsuyu said gettings off the bed to lend a hand as well to move things.

Uraraka modestly denied accepting the help for she didn't want Tsuyu to move from her comfortable spots for her but the frog hero hard insisted on it. Once everything was settled the girls were all able to sit down in a position they all felt relaxed in. Momo being kind to her guests also took a chair seat in front of her giant bookshelf, Tsuyu took her chair seat on the opposite side of Momo mostly being on her phone which she was holding tightly close as if she didn't want anyone to see what was on the screen, Jiro decided to have the most interesting seat by laying down on the desk with a pillow on her phone seemingly uninterested in the current conversation but she did take a few glances at the group once in a while, Uraraka, Ashido, and Hagakure in that order were all on the bed.

Hopping right back to their earlier conversation Uraraka says "I'm surprised you're so busy when you're only the Vice-president."

"I was actually wondering the same thing." Tsuyu added, putting her phone down for a moment "Shouldn't Iida be the one swamped with work?"

With a third sigh Momo scratch the back of her neck before replying "Well I have to do all the paperwork for things relating directly to our class as well as some of the communication with other courses and Iida have to take care of all the work that represents the class to the rest of the school along with its faculty members. I'm honestly surprised he can keep up with all the work so consistently."

"You know, I wouldn't mind once in a while doing some of those papers with you if they get too much." Tsuyu offered

Uraraka popped up on the bed excitedly "That's smart, we'll definitely shred through all of them if all of us help you out."

"It'll at least give us purpose for these study sessions." Hagakure added

Nodding in agreement Ashido happily say "Yeah it'll be great! Even though we have no idea how anything you do works we'll give it everything we got!"

"I'm pretty sure that's just you who's that clueless." Jiro states as she continued messing with her phone "But….I guess when I have time to kill I can lend a hand." She mumbled as she stopped her fiddling with her phone before going back to her business.

Looking up in joy at her classmates Momo smiled brightly, yet she still told them "That's means a lot but honestly there's no need to worry, I'm only swamped because of the amount of upcoming events that's apparently happening soon. I just wish I knew the full details of it but I'm mostly just doing pre-preparations for them and it involves a lot of reading."

"You sure you don't want our help?" Uraraka ask tiling her head toward Momo slightly worried

"We legit don't mind putting in some time to ease your load." Ashido said in a similar tone Uraraka had.

Nodding her head Momo told them "Yeah I'm sure. I just need one weekend to catch up and it'll be fine from there."

"Then maybe remodel your room -ribbit." Tsuyu suggested to her "Be sure to get help with at least that, no doubt that'll be a lengthy process to get done."

"Maybe you can ask Todoroki for help, he's apparently great at craftwork." Hagakure suggested as well, though the tone in her voice insinuated that there was another intent with that comment.

While it didn't seem like most of the other girls picked up on the intent of the comment….except maybe Tsuyu, Momo certainly did as a slight blush cam across from her face. "N-no I wouldn't want to bother him with... giving me ...his hands- helping hands!" she blurts out the last part. Quickly wanting to change the subject before one of the girls caught on to her stammering she said "Oh Tsuyu why was Midoriya searching all over the school for you?"

Jiro stopped texting on her phone as she listened in.

"What do you mean?" Tsuyu states quickly looking back down to her phone, it was hard to tell because of how her facial expression barely changes but a good eyes would tell that currently her eyes were wider than they usually were.

Ashido eyes were just as big which she hid by pretending the need to scratch the back of her head and avoid all eye contact. Especially with Hagakure who was curious to her reaction.

"On my way back I bumped in Kaminari and he was talking about how Deku asked him where Tsuyu was. He said he looked desperate as if he already search half the school for you." Momo told.

Uraraka's head slowly turned toward the frog classmate with an invested look in her eyes.

"Oh -kero...that. He just wanted to ask me a quick question." Tsuyu calmly replied.

"What kind of question would Deku want to ask to look around the entire school for? Couldn't he have just message you on SmashTweets or HerosComics." The invisible girl questioned innocently.

Being slightly pushed against the wall with the questions Tsuyu responded quickly "Heroes kero." she was almost on the edge of breaking a sweat.

"Heroes?" Uraraka repeated back to her, a smile on her face "Really? Interesting."

(What did you two talk about, you were only supposed to distract her?) Ashido wondered, what could they have possibly had talk about that even Tsuyu didn't want to speak about.

Before the interrogation could continue there was a knock at the door. By knock, it was actually Bakugo kicking open the door. His red eyes quickly scanned the room around him, noticing how messy and crowded it is.

"You still haven't fix your room, what the hell is wrong with you! You want to live in a pig stock ponytail?" Bakugo shout at the owner of the room, whose hair was actually out of it's usually ponytail and was casually flowing downwards.

"Wait this isn't the first time you've been here?" Jiro muttered to herself looking up at the new intruder of the room.

Standing up from her seat Momo replied to the rude incomer "Bakugo what do you want this time, I'm in the middle of something."

Popping out from behind the rage filled boy came a more friendly face with red hair. "We made cake."

Stepping into view was the tall and muscular Sato with a tray filled with cake pieces "We had some leftovers to give out."

"Well actually Bakugo got real picky about how the cake structure should be so we ended up making a bunch of cakes and we had enough leftovers to give to everyone." Kirishima commented rubbed the back of his head.

"Oi, fuck off shitty hair! I'm not wasting a single ounce of my perfect frosting on some second grade piece of shit!" Bakugo yelled at him, one of his hands sparkling reminding him of his earlier threat.

Still keeping his smile Kirishima said "Aw come on man we use it on some of the other ones anyways."

"Only cause you did it when my back was turned!" Bakugo continued to yell

Between the banter the two was having a thought came across Ashido's mind (You know this is actually a good time to text Midoriya and let him know everything is ok- OH MY GOD I LEFT MY PHONE IN MY ROOM WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!)

After a few more threats Sato began passing out a slice of cake to all the girls, very much to all their delights. Their mouths were already watering from looking at it, remembering the first cake they ate from Sato now enhanced with supposive 'perfect frosting'. Uraraka could barely wait to dig in as this was her only lasting thought of willpower that never broke through the hell she suffered with Iida.

But then right as they all were about to dig in with their forks Bakugo piped up "Hold up!"

Usually all the girls would ignore the ash hair boy to indulge themselves into the masterpiece in front of them, but this time they stopped. He did help make the cake as well, did he might have something else to add to the already perfect being? Impossible.

They were right to assume that as Bakugo stomped his way into the room and swiped the plates of Hagakure and Tsuyu away from them. "You two don't get any, you skipped out on helping you don't get shit" He declared.

"WHAT!" Shouted Hagakure stood up on the bed, trying to point "That's not fair!"

"Too bad, next time keep your promises." Bakugo states as he began walking toward the door

It was a cruel fate, but none of the cake wielding girls wanted to speak up out of fear of their privilege being taken away as well. Right before Bakugo left the room he stopped when he felt a slimy rope wrapped around his leg.

"You're not walking out this room with my cake." Tsuyu declared, her face looking quite serious for once.

"You wanna die Bug Eyes?" Bakugo spat through gritting teeth looking back at her, he was about to snap.

"A god tier cake like that is worth the risk!" Hagakure declared stepping forward on the bed as if she was preparing to jump from there onto Bakugo for it.

What followed was an extremely long yelling match of threats being flung between the three of them, or at least it started off that way. But eventually the other girls joined in, after finishing their own slices, and chaos ensues. This event brought the attention of Aiziwa to the dorms to see what all the yelling was about only to be offered a slice of cake by both Kirishima and Sato to not get mad, which surprisingly he took and just order to make sure it ended quickly.

Knowing that Bakugo would never back down a confrontation that the girls were giving the two knew that one of them had to break it up. Kirishima decided he'll take one for the team and purposely taunted Bakugo by mentioning how he wanted to train with Deku one day to spice things up. He didn't even need to stay to know his reaction as before Bakugo rage filled eyes even look back Kirishima was already running down the halls, quickly getting chased by the explosive 'hero' from behind. Luckily he was so distracted with going to kill Kirishima that he forgot all the cake.

Bowing in apology Sato left the rest of tray filled with cake in Momo's room before heading off as well. It was definitely a hard fought battle, one that some of them didn't think they'll make it out alive, but at last a woman's desire for sweets won out at the end of the day. They enjoyed their spoils that night, chatting happily as they enjoyed the pieces of glory they were given not caring about calories. To their surprise Aizawa even come back to the room, not to yell but to take another two slices of cake for himself. No one stopped him.

Before they knew it, it was midnight meaning it was curfew time and they couldn't be loud anymore. Not even bribing Aizawa with more cake now would get them out of trouble if they cause another commotion so they decided to have the 'Study Session' end on schedule.

With all the girls heading their own eventually it lead to Ashido and Uraraka both walking down the 4th floor hallway together. Ashido was reminiscing about what a good time it was despite them almost getting killed by Bakugo, but Uraraka had something else in mind.

"Ashido." Uraraka says in a much less happy tone then she was before.

This caught Ashido's attention as she didn't see what was with the tone shift coming off from such a happy experience.

"You think Deku is secretly being with Tsuyu?" She asked, her head was held look with her hair covering her eyes.

The pink alien could only stare in confusion, only stopping when she needed to blink before responding "Where's that coming from?"

"She's hiding why Deku was trying so hard to meet her in person." Urakara stated, slowly raising her head. Her eyes resurface from before her hair, showing her pupil to have shrink but looking shark and focus as ever. Despite her smiling her facial structure showed a much sinister expression on her. Her eyebrows slowly lowers themselves over her eyes as she glares forward making her have an even sharper look than before and her breathing got really intense. With the teeth pressuring grin on her face she asked again "You think Tsuyu is having some kind of secret love relationship **with **_**My Deku?**_"

Ashido could only stare on, slightly terrified. Scratch that she was massively terrified to the point she took a small side-step away from her to put more distance between them before she spoke "Nooooo, I don't think so. Tsuyu is totally not De- Midoriya's! She's not Midoriya's type, I bet he was just trying to tell her something private between them. You know how people usually go to Tsuyu for advice for stuff right?"

She was gonna try her best to keep Uraraka calm. Luckily it works as the intense breathing went down and the sinister aura she was giving off calmed down. Ashido could actually breath a sigh of relief.

"Right, right of course Tsuyu wouldn't do something like that. She's a good friend." Uraraka told herself "Just like you right? **You wouldn't do that to me right?**" that deadly aura to bubble back.

"Nope never!" Ashido quickly says in fear of her life.

"**Good** good. Oops I think we just walk by your door." Uraraka cheerfully say pointing behind me "guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, sleep well."

Walking her skip down the hall towards her room but she quickly stopped and turned around. For a moment Ashido feared that today was the day she was gonna die but instead Uraraka just called out "Oh and by the way, I made a lot of progress today as well."

Then with a wave she was gone to her room as well.

…

A perplex Ashido just walked back to her room, entering into her room she dive bombed onto her bed. She was exhausted yet her legs and arms were still in great shape to run a 10k marathon. She reached over to grab her phone to quickly text Midoriya a text message.

_Mina: Hey, everything worked out 12:16AM_

Placing the phone back where it was on her bed, she got herself prepared to go to bed. Once she was ready she looked out her window staring at the night sky.

The recent operation she performed with Midoriya was basically a coin flip of an execution, it felt like a stroke of extreme luck saved them. That wasn't even putting all the accounts of her being a bad teammate, her job was to cover for Midoriya's lack of social skills and make sure he doesn't over analyze a situation. Not only had she done exactly that but she also been terrible with keeping good communication between the two during this whole thing. She was even more disappointed in herself that she didn't trust her friendship with Hagakure enough to just regularly ask her to not say anything, despite the salacious occurrences that ensued on both their 's not even mentioning the absolute 180 change from guilty fear to complete terror vibe she got from Uraraka.

So many issues, so little time to solve them all. At least solve it in a somewhat salvageable situation for her.

Her thoughts was then interrupted when her door was opened, a familiar male light tone voice followed soon "Ashido why didn't you text m- Wagh!"

Ashido smiled hearing his voice, knowing how he can act when confronted with certain things he should've knocked. If he did he would've avoid walking in on a peculiar sight of her in her white panties laying down on her bed.

Without even looking back Ashido could just tell how red his face was. Turning her head toward him she gave a wink "Hey~, Mission Accomplished." She teased him, sticking her tongue out afterwards.

It was an uplifting sight seeing him bamble for some words before immediately retreating out of her room with "I'll just see you tomorrow." before he closed her door.

"It's a promise then." Ashido joked, knowing she won't be able to avoid his questions tomorrow. But it didn't matter to her, he's not Iida so he won't have to worry about getting a long lecture about coordination.

Giggling to herself Ashido rested her head on her pillow, her yellow eyes slowly close as she prepared to enter her slumber, at least she'll enter this sleep with a happy smile. If she was really lucky she can ride that state in the morning as well.

*****END OF CHAPTER 9*****

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

_**((Oh god this is the fucking longest chapter I've written so far and I want to die, but E3 kept me both motivated and distracted. **_**Thanks for reading, i****f you wanna directly support me I also got a Ko-fi account 'herodarkydark', ****be sure to check out my youtube channel and twitter at 'Hero DarkyDark'. Also I got a Discord Server, so if you wanna chat, hang out with the community, or be constantly updated about the next chapter consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu. Don't forget to follow the story if it interest you and leave a review to tell me what you think of the chapter.))**


	10. Reconfirming & What Comes Next

_**((Hey people, hope you missed me cause I missed you. Sorry for not posting for so long but it's here so enjoy! Also I got a Ko-fi so you can directly support me there, be sure to check out my youtube channel Hero DarkyDark. Also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu ))**_

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Reconfirming & What Comes Next**

_Tick, tick, tick_

The constant ticking of the clock echoed throughout the classroom, only being accompanied by the dreary and unenthusiastic voice of the Class 1-A teacher Aizawa.

_Tick, tick, tick_

_As he spoke his words seem to be hitting most of the students for they follow along with appropriate reactions to what was said based off their characters. Though there were a handful of students that the teacher's lesson was barely received or outright came out the other ear. _

_Tick, tick, tick_

It wasn't as if the lesson was boring or the teacher isn't engaging enough...well actually that last bit might have a silver slimmer of truth in it, but after months of dealing with it the students have gotten use to it and treated it as any other instructor speaking to them. What was happening now was for a whole another reason.

_Tick, tick, tick_

Aside from the constant ticking from the clock, all other sounds were drowned as they indulge themselves into their own intricate affairs. Yes, the affairs that lurk around unknown by most of the class, in fact most of the people in these affairs don't even know that there's another one happening right next to them at the same time. They were just surprise conveniences that just so happen to be occurring within such a small circle of students and what's worse is that they don't even know if these events were the only ones going on.

_Tick, tick, tick_

Each affair is based around a case and each case have players. Each player had their goals to pursue and outlook on their respective situation. With the groundwork already done without their own knowledge they have yet to know that upcoming trails were brewing in a kettle and eventually will hit their boiling point. Only time will tell what will become of these people once that happens.

As the time runs on, what are our players thinking about?

_Tick, tick, tick_

Midoriya was usually a person focus on his studies and he was still picking up a few words from the lecture but a lot it didn't stick. His own life wasn't in any turmoil at least on a personal level, it just so happens that others turmoil happens around him, only one of them directly relate to him as a person…..To his knowledge.

His problem is how he's going to help his fellow classmates deal with their own Quirk Lust, each being their own can of worms to crack open.

The first situation of Quirk Lust he encountered was the most pressing one, it was with his cheerful friend Mina Ashido who he's in some secret partnership with to deal other classmate's problems. The situation was extremely ironic considering the relationship between the two of them over the last few days. It was going to be a difficult task to work with a girl that wants to compulsively make sexual advances towards him every time she gets too close and an exhausting hurdle to make sure not a soul knew about it. He knew he'll do it anyways, it wasn't because of the pleasure aspect of it he just didn't completely blame her or bare any resentment toward her for the situation. He knew her position wasn't an easy one to deal with despite how silly it was and how she was trying her best to fight against it. Though it might be too soon to judge Deku has started to see some progress being made by the fuzzy hair girl, she managed to walk by him on the way to school to pass on a message that confirmed Hagakure's silence without any incidents.

Another issue he had to deal with was finding a way how to approach Tsuyu's imouto gaming addiction, while it started on way better terms than Ashido's Quirk Lust shenanigans it was only a matter of time before it escalates into a more dramatic situation. Considering the nature of what Quirk Lust is as well as what they can make a human being do combined with the base concept of the little sibling aspect in the imouto genre was basically a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. He wasn't going to jump to any conclusions about anything since he didn't know where Tsuyu currently lay with her interest, the last thing that was needed was mistaking a simple fad fetish as something way more worse. He will need to investigate further into it but was glad to know this could be explored at his own pace.

Finally the case of Jirou, while technically speaking she didn't show any signs of a Quirk Lust affecting her or any recent incident happening to the girl the discovery of her being a smoker was an unexpected one. Despite entering a 'we both mind our own business' type deal with one another, he found it almost unbelievable that he only now started seeing signs of it like how he usually catches her chewing on gum to freshen her mouth. While Jirou always took the appearance of one of those brooting goths her actually actions says otherwise about her character as someone who just likes to be a bit cynical to hide her true emotions about things she find embarrassing to express. He would have to make time to look a bit into her as well, hopefully it'll be something that won't turn out to be some complex drama like Ashido's and be something much lighter like Tsuyu's.

Regardless this was still three different things he needs to settle and would want to keep from converging with each other.

'_This is going to be a busy couple of weeks isn't it?'_ Midoriya thought to himself

_Tick, tick, tick_

Ashido Mina was in a much happier mood compared to how she was during yesterday's class, must be because she was actually able to go to sleep with some positive thoughts in mind, strange how another day could possibly be dictated by a past one.

Despite the roller coaster of a ride yesterday was for her she could still appreciate the finer moments she shared with the other girls, who wouldn't be entertained seeing a bunch of girls be willing to put their lives on the line to fight Bakugou for a slice of cake. She would bet that even Todoroki will probably get some enjoyment out of it, though he would express it extremely poorly through his unphase face.

On top of that spectacle there was the success of her and Deku's little group's first mission, it still surprised her that everything somehow worked out despite the very poor planning of the entire thing. Well to call it poor would be undermining the entire effort, despite it being Ashido's current memo on herself there was a lot more to it, they did great setting the groundwork for the operation with gathering data on everyone's position, and outlining everything that needed to be done at the end to succeed. The issue only started with everything after that initial planning, so much went wrong on her part that couldn't made everything collapse. From overcomplicating the only goal she had, to getting distracted gossiping multiple times, and poor communications with her partner.

She would have to apologize to Midoriya later along with other things for her performance, it wasn't hard to tell that he had his own trails to deal with that he quickly adapted to solve. That's probably why he had no bad news to share when she rendezvous with him this morning, he even manage to hit two birds with one stone by finding out what was bothering Tsuyu while he was distracting her. There was a reason why Mina was admiring him, seeing him as some expert secret agent and he's humble about it trying to put it off as him getting lucky.

That's why it's going to be difficult explaining to him why they're going to have to fake being 'friends with benefits' to convince Hagakure to believe their lie and invite her to 'sessions' of it a couple of times as well.

'_Jeez, how am I going to get him to agree to that? I shouldn't have let my, uh...fantasies do the thinking.'_ Ashido groaned to herself '_Though on the bright side, I guess it's a good excuse to do a little exploring. For good reasoning, rehabilitation centers usually give addicts a bone here and there to keep them under control.' _The pink skinned girl couldn't help a small goofy grin appearing on her face as she slipped into a daydream.

This caught the attention of all people Mineta who wondered '_What kind thoughts is she having this morning?'_

_Tick, tick, tick_

Things were actually going pretty well for our puffy cheeked sweetheart Uraraka, nothing was going wrong in her life.

At least that she knew of.

Underneath that bright smile and wide eyes that could make even a cat's heart melt there was a girl in intense deep thought. Despite being the only player in this twisted hotchpot of drama there was still a single thought that plagued her mind. She was luckily everyone was facing the front of the class or else some unlucky student would've been meant with the sight of seeing Uraraka round eyes crept slowly toward her classmate Tsuyu who was going between her phone and looking at the board.

The frog hero was completely oblivious that she was being stared down by supposedly one of the most kind hearted person in her class, brown eyes gawking at her as if a predator was stalking their next prey. With a deadly aura filling the air around her a better description of the scene was seeing a human willing to take a life without a single care for humanity, with the only thing holding her was hopefully the law and a reluctant wait to see if someone will cross the line for her to strike.

Her subtle dark demeanor wasn't even close to the depths of her thoughts '_Tsu~yu, Tsuyu, Tsuyu, Tsuyu, what are you hiding? For both our sakes I hope it's not something naughty involving Deku-chan, that'll be bad. Well, it'll be a tragedy for you once I find out, but me it'll be just another day in my life of working hard to secure my goals. That's not so bad is it? No, I think I'm being pretty reasonable. If I was being unreasonable I would've pounce on her last night, it wouldn't be too hard taking care of witnesses.'_

The smile on her smile slowly cracked into a toothful grin '_Ooo~ I just reminded myself of how she avoided questioning last night, if I wasn't a holy woman I wouldn't have mind threatening to cut off sections of your long tongue till you spilled it'_

…

'_No that isn't me, that's way too violent. I would just slowly break each of her webbed toes till she talks, that way I only needs to break one toe at best before she talks. Why wouldn't she talk about that? Unless of course, she was foolish to commit a graver sin and did something unforgivable to Deku-chan. If that's the case-'_

The brunette cracked the tiniest silent chuckle '_Holy woman be damned!'_

With the thick cloud of malice becoming more and more dense around her it seemed inevitable that she might even act on those thoughts. That was when it suddenly all disappeared in an instant with a single thought.

'_Oh no I got side tracked again, I gotta do well on the next quiz or Iida going to lock me down with more extended tutoring sessions!'_

She went as she scrambled to catch up on note taking as if everything was normal.

_Tick, tick, tick_

Human patience always vary from person to person, most will chalk it to a person always have a set level of it but for some people a certain topic could throw a wrench in that system. That same concept is what the usual calm and unphased Tsuyu was dealing as she was constantly checking her phone.

There was supposed to be an announcement about an updated expansion pack coming to a classic series she recently got into, apparently this expansion pack has an alternative ending along with 3 unique characters, extra side stories with all existing ones, and a new surprise feature.

Her mind went in circles '_I hope the leaks were true, the Russian sister route looks interesting to playthrough, but then again the Athletic Horse Quirk sister have a unique premise, and I wonder if the new feature is a marry feature. The wait is killing me hurry up and post the announcement, website come on!'_

Her fingers constantly tapped the refresh button on the webpage multiple times, each tap more vigorous than the last. How long will it take for the owner to post the long anticipated announcement the girl was waiting for? It was a grinding wait with each second praying for the bland plain old white post about a patch note to fix a few bugs be replaced by a post with the title in big gold words, the content that post contains will certainly make many people throughout the world cheer.

But while she pondered all the possibilities she also reminded herself of all the unfinished work she has '_I barely even got past the first chapter of the game I bought last night, I can use that to sustain me till this gets released. I also should probably finish the game I bought last week as well, then there's the Fate Sister series I got stacked up but have yet to touch, and didn't I preorder another series entry as well? So many games but so little time...Maybe I should do another all nighter?'_

Her eyes quickly flashes to Midoriya for a moment to remember what the two had talked about last night and if he was willing to keep his word.

Then a shiver crawls down her spine.

Why did it feel like someone was imagining stabbing a dagger into her back?

_Tick, tick, tick_

Hagakure only had eyes on person and one trail thought in mind.

'_I wonder what type of body Deku is into? If he's willing to experiment with Ashido's body then that means he must have some interest in boobs. But then again Ashido's bust isn't her only feature, her backside is also refined last I checked, skins is damn near perfect, and it should be a sin to not mention that she has some healthy looking thighs. Probably wasn't the best choice setting the balanced girl as the standard. What other girls is he interested in? If he had eyes for Momo then no doubt he loves breast, the only thing he would go to Jirou for is her skin, I wonder what lotion she uses...maybe cocoa butter? Then Tsuyu would definitely be for her thighs...I guess all those jumps do wonders for her. All that leaves is… of course Uraraka, with that hero suit of hers and how close they always are it's clear as day. Izuku Midoriya is definitely an ass man!'_

The invisible girl was lucky that no one could see her face as she has her analytical thoughts or else she too would've felt like someone was thinking about ending her life with their eyes.

_Tick, tick, tick_

It was a dull day for Jirou, she was going through the worst feeling ever by how contradictory it is. The moment where a person is bored out of their minds but they're too uninspired to want to do anything, this was evident by how she reacted to most invitations she gets.

When the girls like Mina, Uraraka, Tsuyu, and Hagakure had invited her to go out shopping she had considered joining them but then reelected in order to avoid what happened last time she went out with the other girls. She only occasionally hangs out with them during school and their usual 'study session' since they're basically tradition infused into her blood to attend. That isn't to say those moments weren't enjoyable to her, they still had their moments and at times make her day just that any notion to hang out with them outside of those settings is almost always instinctually gone when it's brought up.

Then her mind drifts to last night '_Why was Midoriya looking for Tsuyu, he looked like a freaking stalker back there I thought about calling Aizawa on his ass? Whatever it was must've been more important to him then dealing me, I mean sure I told him to piss off but he barely even pressed on it. Like come on dude how dense can you be, you just caught me sneaking off to the rooftop to secretly smoke! Any reasonable person knows that someone whose dealing with shit that makes them wanna indulge themselves in stupid habits like smoking will always deny any questionings at first. Worst counsellor ever!... Not that I need counselling anyways fuck'em. Wasn't gonna get it anyways, unless you got a body with insanely over-sized features like we're in a tv show no one will prioritize your status. Now I wanna smoke, tsk but it's the middle of the school day and just half of one will take too long before Aizawa notice. Maybe during lunch, yeah I'll just wait till lunch and smoke an entire pack cause screw this bullshit…...nah screw it there's no point I'll just be preaching to a quire of birds.`_

With that the burning rebellion spirit that was honing itself inside of the Earphone Jack Hero extinguish itself without so much as a flutter, like always.

_Tick, tick, tick_

Unlike everyone else who was currently thinking about their personal life crisis there was one player here who was actually focusing on their work...It was just a different kind of work Momo was focused on what was being presented to her.

'_I should finish up those class reports before nightfall, they're almost due and I have yet to complete half of them. I haven't even touch the papers due for the upcoming school events, oh dear I think I might need to stay up late again to finish them all. Should I invite Todoroki to help again?... No, no I already got assistance before when it was needed, I only needed it because __**that**_ _unexpectedly came up and I had to take care of it. Besides, I've been doing this well without anything being overdue yet. It's just a rough week.'_

_Tick, tick, tick_

'_Why the fuck can't I pay attention today!?'_ A very aggravated Bakugou shouted in his mind. He wasn't sure why but his concentration today was off. '_It was because of those fucking girls last night causing such a ruckus over a damn piece of cake! If they wanted something to stuff their face with then they should get off their lazy asses and make their own damn food!'_

_Tick, tick, tick_ _**RIIIIIIIIING!**_

With the bell ringing signalling lunchtime the students waited for their teacher to properly dismiss them, they knew their teacher well enough by now that the bell doesn't dismiss them, Aizawa does. They were lucky that Aizawa was already done with his lesson to the surprise of several students who weren't paying attention, unfortunately those students just missed his reviewal of the material.

With his job done Aizawa heads back to his deck to get out his much loved yellow sleeping bag, giving his class one last announcement "We're going to be doing an exercise after lunch so don't bother coming back to the class," he gives a yawn mid-sentence "Just had head over to Ground Gamma."

With his final message given he slumps back into his usual position getting ready to nap "Now get out of here." he mumbled, this was basically his way of dismissing the class.

With most of the class heading out Mina stayed back, thinking about asking Midoriya to chat over lunch. That thought quickly fade out as she watched Uraraka heading over to him, mostly likely to do the same thing she was thinking but actually executing it instead of just floating around with the thought. That was when Mina knew it was best to just continue on with her day, especially after that strange feeling she felt from the brunette the night before it would be wise not to butt-in...yet.

"Deku are you ready for lunch?" Uraraka asked the green haired boy by the door, Iida was next to them ready for lunch as well.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you, I was going to skip lunch to do something today." Deku told the brunette to her own surprise.

"Oh really?" Uraraka say in a sadden disappointed tone.

"Yeah sorry, tomorrow for sure." Midoriya assured her as he took a step outside of the classroom "I just really wanna talk to All Might about something."

"Talk to me about what?" A familiar throaty voice said near the boy, with a quick head turn Midoriya saw his current master slowly approaching them.

Surprised Midoriya quickly questions him "All Might, you're here?"

"Yes, I actually wanted to talk to you myself." He answered, he guessed they both had the exact same idea.

Once again the student-master duo goes off for another meeting without Bakugou, they were lucky the hot head had left as soon as they were dismissed so hopefully he wouldn't find out about it.

Midoriya decided to speak first "Did you want to talk more about Quirk Lust?"

"You made it so far that you even found out the name." All Might blabbed from his mouth before quickly "I mean, I wanted to talk about your discoveries. By the sound of it seems you've got a good idea of it."

This comment drew a blush from the young boy as he quickly mumbled "Yeah...I did."

He wasn't the only one blushing, joining him was his uncomfortable teacher as well "Good, good! You don't need to dig any further into it, I just wanted you to know what you should watch out for and that you could always come to me if you start having trouble." He states "I'll warn you, if you find out about another student dealing with it I suggest you stay away from the issue. Those things can be pretty complicated to deal with and for someone like you should be eerie of how they can influence or affect you."

'_I wish you had told me beforehand, I already got myself stuck knees deep into one!'_ Deku thought with a guilty frustrated face as he reminds himself exactly what started this, though he can no longer have any regrets about his decisions a warning could've left him in a very different situation. He made his bed, no he had to sleep with it even if it was something All Might suggest against.

"R-right, I'll be sure to do that." Midoriya replied before he continue to silently finished his lunch.

The two spent much of the hour is silence as they ate, this was probably for the best since both of them weren't at all comfortable with the subject at hand. Who would be, this was the equivalent of a sex-ed talk between a father and his son...except they weren't that...by blood anyways. Maybe they were something deeper making this conversation slightly more fitting and necessary.

Eventually Midoriya decided to chip away at All Might's knowledge of Quirk Lust, while he wasn't to heed his advice despite the massive positive benefits he'll get, it'll be a waste to not obtain as much knowledge as he could from him. He wanted to make sure he can help people the best he could and to do that he needs to know what to look out for.

"I was wondering what are the signs of Quirk Lust, like things they're based off of so I know what to avoid once I start seeing them?" Midoriya asked his mentor

The elder man racked his mind a bit as he thought about it, finally stating to the boy "Hard to say, unlike quirks it doesn't have a tangible presence that we can examine, a lot of the discovery for it are usually speculation since they usually occur during a time where the teenage body is already developing. The only solid thing to go off of is to watch out for people suddenly acting extremely out of character and exactly what that action relates to along with how they affect the person. In other words some sort of irrationality, that'll help make sure no confusion happens over just a subversion of one's judge of character."

"Irrationality?" Midoriya mumbled under his breath, this comment made him question the assumption he told Mina this morning '_Would Tsuyu's action be considered irrational?'_ While it'll be easy to label someone with the character of Tsuyu having an addiction to such a _niche_ genre as a sign of her being irrational, it would be jumping the gun to say it was Quirk Lust that made her buy those games. 'If I'm being honest I don't know Tsuyu personally enough to know if this even is out of character for her, I've only ever seen one side of her I usually see from school and go off her determination to become a hero to determine her character. What if she…truly like those kind of games and kept it hidden from others for obvious reasons? Compared to Ashido who definitely have Quirk Lust, Tsuyu's action doesn't at all seem that irrational.'

As Midoriya continued to ponder these questions All Might decides to drop just one more interesting piece of information "Though there is a growing theory that everyone's Quirk Lust is bound to fall into one of the Deadly Sins of humanity, it's becoming more widely accepted but only as a superficial tag. Though the possibility that people's Quirk Lust can fall outside those boundaries completely is supported by few people that know of Quirk Lust! Mostly due to cases where they fail to see how one's QL connect to one of them."

When Midoriya slump into long silence his teacher looked toward him to see if he was alright, the boy was in his usual pose when he's in deep thought. The kind hearted man thought maybe sharing this information shaken him about what's to come.

"I wouldn't put too much thought into it anyways, as long as you avoid it you should be fine." He told him in hopes it'll settle him down "Beside you should be focusing more on your hero training anyways."

That statement was relevant enough to snatch Midoriya out of his train of thought despite its context being a bit off. It wasn't something of concern yet as he was still able to keep up with his training schedule it was something he needed to look out for, while helping his friends is high on his list he couldn't neglect his hero training completely over it.

The thought stuck with him throughout the rest of lunch and as he head over to Ground Gamma in his hero costume. It fits a overthinker like him to be worrying about something that hasn't even taken a hit yet but that's just how important it was to him, he mustn't let this whole ordeal interfere with his path to be a Hero. Too much have been trusted to him to allow him to mishandled it because of his friends getting a more mild version of puberty.

After a 5th time confirming this oath to himself he started to calm down and focus more on what he should expect from the later half class today.

That was when he suddenly felt something wrap around his waist and drag him back into narrow dark spot between two of the school's buildings.

The snatcher was smart to waste no time twirling Midoriya to face them, revealing Tsuyu to be his assailant for the young OFA user to calm down knowing he wasn't in danger.

"Tsu?" Midoriya whispered once he sees her, he was curious as to why she would choose to just yanked him into an alley. This was something he expected from Ashido or sometimes even Uraraka but not Tsuyu.

She quickly apologized for the abruptness of her actions "Sorry ribbit. I wanted to talk to you."

"Y-you could've just...call out to me regularly." Midoriya replied, still kind off put being snatched away like that.

"I called your name out four times and you just walked by me."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, you were doing that mumbling thing again and completely ignored me." Tsuyu explained "I thought about approaching you but I just preferred this way over destroying the point of me being hidden."

'_Is she hiding from someone?'_ Midoriya wondered before asking what has caused this kind of interaction.

"Well…" She starts, but then she started acting strange. Her usual straight forward unfiltered tone turned into the slightly timid one she had last night "You actually meant what you said last night, right ribbit?"

It took a moment for Izuku to know what she referred to, if he was being honest a lot happened yesterday with each one could qualify to turn the world as he knew it upside down. He shutters a bit as he says "Y-yes, I mean I thought I reconfirmed it…..with my comment at the elevator."

After reminding her of the comment a pregnant silence came between them as Tsuyu just stares at Midoriya. The look on her face seemed exasperated as she looked like she was holding something in, was she actually hesitant about saying something?

'_She looks mad.'_ Midoriya thought to himself, slightly worried about what her next action will be '_Oh no is she going to hit me again for bringing up the elevator!'_

He was prepared for a possible tongue slap to his cheek again for mentioning that very

But what happened next wasn't an assault on his face but instead a command

"Then I need you to come to my room tonight."

"I'm sorry what!?" Mina yelled as she was running by Midoriya who finished catching her up on all the information he had gotten. She leaped over a couple of pipes as she counted rushing down the path in front of them, they were lucky the current class started with a warm-up exercise of the entire class starting from different positions racing toward the center, even luckier that it just so happens that Mina's starting position was close to Midoriya's and so they coordinated to meet up. "She wants you to go to her room!"

They didn't worry so much about being spied on since it was unlucky that out of 18 student Aizawa would be super focus on what they were talking about as long as they kept moving.

"With snacks." Midoriya added, who was using Full Cowl to hop metal beam to beam but much slower so Ashido could keep up and be i,, n earshot "She was very specific about making sure I bring snacks with me when I go."

"And you just going along with it?" Ashido asked, shocked not at the boldness of the request that was standard of her but the nature of it. She tells herself how weird it is for her to just ask another boy to secretly come to her room at night cause it was out of character, but in truth it was just jealousy of she can ask such a thing so quickly without it feeling weird. '_I had to invite him over a innocent pretense and it was still weird yet she can do it being suggestive as fuck without fail!'_ she thought.

The second thing she was surprise of was how Midoriya was accepting it so well, he barely even stammered while retelling the situation. She expected him to be freaking out just a little over it! '_I guess she has an advantage since she didn't blow him first before asking.'_ She thought to herself.

"I mean, Tsuyu has some suspicious activities surrounding her and this just seemed like the easiest way to find out the full extent of it. Nothing else." Midoriya states, not wanting her to know about the mini-breakdown he had after the interaction on his way here. The worry if this'll evolve into what happened when he went to Ashido's room but considering how it seems her attention is toward something else meant he was safe, he wouldn't need to prepare for a possible assault.

With a huff Ashido begrudgingly mumbles "Well good luck tonight, I hope it goes well in the name of research."

"That's the thing," Midoriya says hopping down to the ground in front of the pink skinned girl making her almost fall over as she came to a sudden stop to not crash into him, "Ah, sorry sorry! I didn't mean to stumble you."

"Then don't just jump in front of someone while they're running!" She yells him pumping her fist in the air at him with puffed up cheeks as she gets her balance back. The reaction drew guiltily sweats from the boy about his mistake as he continue to give apologetic gestures to her to forgive his abruptness.

Propping her hands on her hips she asked him "Anyways what's the issue?"

Midoriya shutters as he says "I-i really need your help to decide on something."

"What is it!?" Ashido ask, both surprised and excited to hear what he wanted from her.

That excitement soon died when she found herself being taken to convenient store, actually glimpse of exhilaration she had for the request died long way before they even reached the store.

Being taken to a store just to pick out snacks she thought someone else would like will do that for most people expecting a more personal request. This disappointment dragged a dark cloud behind her that dictated the tone for the next couple of hours between the two of them.

As they entered the store Midoriya wasted no time making his way toward the snacks aisle with Ashido dragging her feet behind him, upon arriving it was a one sided search through each brand of snacks.

"Does Tsuyu like potato chips?" Midoriya asked his female companion, turning toward her holding a bag of barbecue and another being extra cheesy.

At first she didn't respond, Ashido was lost in her own thoughts of how much the situation slightly irked her and even more so how unreasonable she thought she was for having this irk her. Her attention was only brought back to reality when Midoriya lightly touched her shoulder.

Confused and needed to be caught up to speed to what was being said she asked to repeat the question.

Instead the broccoli haired teen asked her "Are you feeling ok? You've been staring out in space since the school exercise."

The Pink alien couldn't argue with that, even though she agreed to help out that didn't keep her from feeling mopey. So much so that she told Midoriya to go on without her at full speed under the excuse that people might find it suspicious if they finish the exercise at the same because she didn't want him to see her sulking over a trivial matter. For a lie it did its job and then some as not even Uraraka with her strange recent attitude raises an eyebrow, which was a blessing none of them knew they got.

With a dismissive wave she told him to not worry about her since she was distracted about the lesson taught earlier.

"Oh I luckily gathered some notes from our classmates on today's lesson, if you need help I can loan them to you." The boy modestly told her, reaching into his bookbag about to pull out a few stacks of paper he collected.

"What, no don't worry about it. You were asking me something, what was it?" Ashido told him, looking down at the bags of chips in his hand "Something about chips I assume?"

Putting back on his backpack Midoriya nodded, hold back up the two bags in his hand "I'm not sure if she has a preferred flavor." he said.

"She isn't too picky, get anything that isn't sour." Ashido told him, remembering a time when the girl were together for another study session. This was during the first few weeks since the dorm system was introduced, it was not long after the girls began the gatherings that an occasion occurred where Tsuyu accepted a sour tasting snack that was being passed around. It was a comedic spectacle seeing Tsuyu's face scrunch up the way it did that night providing a near half hour of laughter for the whole group.

Midoriya had already went back to searching for other snacks to buy. Squatting as he searched through the bottom shelf, he mumbled out loud, "Ok, so I just gotta make sure to avoid anything sour and find a appealing snack."

While he was searching Ashido was observing him from behind, a depraved smile appeared on her face as she started getting those strange feelings again. Her gaze was stuck on him, staring him down as if he was little innocent rabbit vulnerable to fall prey to any stalking predator nearby "I already spotted my snack," she impulsively muttered with a seductive lick of her lips.

"What?" Midoriya said, turning back after overhearing her suggestive statement. He had a confused look plastered on his face because it wasn't audible enough for him to hear exactly what she said.

Realizing her terrible slip of the tongue she returned herself to reality again; she quickly babbled a response "What, oh uh I was just saying that I spotted the jelly snacks." she quickly wipe the tiny bit of saliva at the corner of her mouth with her thumb before continuing "She loves them, I was just...saying that I spotted the snacks Tsuyu will like. She loves the jelly...and most snacks with jelly included in them." ending off her secretive defense by gawkishly pointing to the small section in the aisle that had a sort of pastry snack item that seems to have a jelly center to it in a plastic packet. What luck.

….

"So I should get a lot of them?" Midoriya asked

Ashido bewilderedly blinked at him before replying, "Yes,"

"Oh great." Midoriya happily said before hopping back over to the aisle to start picking up a few packets into his arms.

With his back turned Ashido let out a silent but heavy sigh of relief, she just nearly escaped an embarrassing public moment. She's been doing well today with no incidents expressed outwardly, she had assumed it was because they were out in public that maybe the fear of performing such acts in front of others might keep her under control. That idea would have to be tossed out considering how she had no idea what might've happened if the boy didn't turn around at the moment he did, something might've occur that would get them both banned from the shop for life.

Getting back her composure in time, she watched Midoriya coming back to her, dumping the packets he got into the basket she insisted to carry for the both of them.

"We should probably head over to the pastry section," Midoriya said

Snapping her head toward, Ashido was quick to reject the idea "Ew no way, this is a small convenience store and they don't have the best record of having well made pastries to eat. Especially when it comes to food that includes things like butter or jelly." Sticking out her tongue in disgust as she thought about the trauma she experienced when she trusted the quality of those products, "The ones we got is probably the only decent tasting ones we'll find here."

"Hmm." Midoriya went as he pondered on what he should do.

Ashido tried to assure him they were fine with the amount they gotten already but before she could finish speaking Midoriya stopped her. He handed her some money, telling her to get as many snacks as she can with that amount.

"Meet me by the park when you're done, I'm going to go check something," he said before quickly leaving the store.

"Geez, where's he off to," She grumbled to herself as she stared at the exit Midoriya sped off to. Regardless of the annoyance she still complied with the request, she did agree to come here for this purpose.

It only took a few minutes to pick out snacks and purchase them since Tsuyu wasn't a picky eater. That didn't stop her from silently complaining about it the entire time. She might've been a lot more expressive than she thought because cashier gave her a small pep talk.

"Don't let it get you, I've had a few run out on me as well," the cashier told her.

Ashido didn't know how to react to the comment, she just decided to take it as encouragement and walked out of the store. The fresh air was nice, helped her calm down but didn't get rid of the feeling that was hanging on her conscious.

'_Stop being such a baby over it,' _she thought to herself, she was getting tired of this feeling of inept sinking in her stomach. She continued to think to herself, 'I'm acting as if I got dumped or tossed aside. Jeez, it's not like there's much I can do in this situation anyways and this is only a one night thing at most."

Despite her efforts to rid herself of these draining feelings they still persisted inside of her. It appears that not all her conflicting feelings about her failings last night went away and they just faded out of sight for a time before emerging at the news of Midoriya's quick acceptance of Tsuyu's request.

The thoughts stalked her as she made herself toward the park, through all the hazy thoughts she manage to let out a vocal wonder, "I wonder what he went to do anyways?"

Not too far down the street Midoriya had just exited a bakery with a large bag. He seemed happy with himself as he mumbled, "I hope she like these."

He was on his way to the park Ashido was at as well but then he spotted something that caught his eye.

Across the street he saw three kids standing frightened in front of someone; the person had a white hoodie with yellow designs with the hood put up over their head so he couldn't see the face. The hooded person seemed to bend her closer toward the kids only to be met with them taking a startled step back.

Midoriya wasted no time, swiftly putting his bag on the concrete and rushed across toward them. He was cautious, he had his license on him but he was concern on the nature of the hooded person. He couldn't be too hasty when approaching the unknown but with children being involved he had to be decisive.

"Excuse me, why are you bothering these children?" He asked the person, standing an arm length away from him ready incase of any sudden movement, "Can't you see you're terrifying them?"

Unexpectedly the person didn't try a sneak attack or to make a break for it. Very slow and lazily the person turned toward Midoriya saying in a husky voice, "You know, it gets real tiring dealing with this shit every time."

As the male faced Midoriya, he took notice of how the hooded male was taller than him by a few centimeters. The person's hood hang very low on him, casting a shadow over his face, but through the darkness Midoriya can see his bright yellow eyes shining through. They were glaring down at him menacingly, it was no wonder the kids were frightened.

"Look, I don't wanna be outside longer then I have to," The male sighed, "So I'm getting it out now, I'm not doing anything bad. I think these kids are just frighten easily."

While his voice didn't seem to hold any malintent in it like other villains he encountered that tried to hide their actions, he knew better than to trust this situation at face value.

"Ok I know that look in your eyes, it's that I don't believe jack shit what I just said but believe me your time is better spent on other things. Like that guy who just stole that old ladies purse behind you," The male says nonchalantly pointing behind Midoriya.

The young hero in training knew better then to lose sight of a possible harasser over such a simple trick. He thought to himself 'I'm not going to fall for tha-,'

"My purse!" an elder voice screamed.

"Wait what?" said Midoriya, confused as he turned around to see an actual purse snatcher who was dashing away.

"He took my purse!" The elder woman screamed.

As the theft was running away he didn't hesitate to snatch up the bag of bakeries Deku had left on the sidewalk.

"Don't worry Ma'am, I'll get your purse back!" Midoriya leaped forward activating Full Cowl.

The perp had already turned the corner by the time he began to move, he was quick, but increase of speed Full Cowl gives him will quickly made up the distance. This didn't seem to disturb the perp as he only looked back to give a smirk before making another quick turn. In a flash he was around the corner hot on the theft's trail.

"You're pretty good kid," The criminal calls out swings out his body facing Midoriya, he dropped the bag of goods and the purse he was holding to free up hands. Holding out his hands he shouts, "Let's see how good you are!"

Midoriya slowed down, carefully observing his opponents to get some clue as to what he might be planning to do. The theft didn't have any stand out features nor have anything strange coming off of him, if his quirk was something that efficient at getting away wouldn't he had used it earlier as he escaped.

"What's wrong boy, not gonna move? So should I make the first move then." The theft taunted.

Midoriya stopped only for a moment before walking forward, he knew 'I can't stand around for too long, I must take action.'

"Oh so you're approaching me?" The theft taunted again smiling, "Then it's time to-,"

_**CRACK!**_

The sound of wood breaking echo throughout the air.

The theft didn't even finish his sentence as his body falls over, behind him was the hooded man Midoriya saw before holding a broken but thick plank of wood.

"How?" Midoriya says when he realized who it was.

The hooded person tossed away the remaining wood in his hand before saying, "I unexpectedly broke a blunt object against the back of his head, what you think I did?"

Midoriya ran to him because asking, "No, I mean how did you get here when you were behind me?"

This was strange case, when Midoriya had ran after him he was sure the hooded person didn't even move a finger but here he is. Not only did he knock out the theft he got behind him without either of them noticing.

"Dude I just B-lined it through the alleyway." He pointed to the narrow but very existing alleyway that was positioned a few feet behind where the villain was standing, "You know the guy made two consecutive right turns on the same block right?"

A still surprise Midoriya nods slowly. He tried again to get a look of his face but no matter what angle he looks at, the shadows his hood cast covered his face. It seemed real unnatural.

Without giving Midoriya much time to ask questions he looks down at the guy talking out for Midoriya to talk, "Yeah just looking at this guy I assume he's from one of the local gangs, well I won't consider them a gang more like a small group of delinquents…or flies."

"Excuse me, who are you and what's your name?" Midoriya asked, his curiosity was getting to him.

"Hey what's going on here!?" A new voice called out

Both of them looked behind Midoriya to see the cop who was far away coming toward them.

"That's my time to leave because I forgot my wallet," The hooded man mumbled, causing Midoriya to look behind to ask why but when he turned back around he was gone.

It took just a few minutes to explain to the officer about the situation, give what few pieces of information he can about the hooded person, and return the old lady her purse.

He wished he could've find out more about the person, not because he wanted to give more information to the cop since it wasn't needed. He did help take out the purse snatcher and the kids didn't seem to have been disturbed except from visually looking at him. He most likely helped illegally since he left as soon as the cops showed up.

The best he could do was just be on his way, he needed to be elsewhere anyways. He rushes over to the park, how late he was, he hoped Ashido wasn't mad at him.

He seemed to have made it on time when he got to the park and spotted familiar pink hair.

He called out to her happily.

Ashido to turn her head toward, she smiled...before that smile quickly turned into a pout.

"It's rude to leave someone waiting this long without warning!" Ashido snapped about him, puffing out her cheeks.

Midoriya wasted no time apologizing multiple times before quickly explaining to her the unexpected situation that had occurred. It seemed to be working as Ashido puffed up cheek seem to deflate.

"Oh, well that makes sense," Ashido said, walking over to the bench of the park and sitting down.

Midoriya walks over toward, "Wait, that's it? You're not mad," he asked, surprised he got off so easily.

She gave him a dismissively wave "Why wouldn't I? I'm not someone who'll get hung up on something so small, especially since you have a valid reason for it." She turned her way away from him, giving a half cocky and half guilty face as she told herself '_I'm such a hypocrite.'_

Turning back to him she noticed the logo on bag he was holding, "You actually went to a bakery," she comments with a chuckle.

Midoriya defends himself "Well yeah, you said the convenience store wouldn't have good jelly based snacks."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I was laughing for how that's so you." Ashido told him with another chuckle, 'He's never someone who settles for second best with helping others.'

Midoriya took a seat on the same bench and put a hand into the bag to pull out a small box.

"It wasn't the only thing I got there," He says, sliding over the box to her.

Ashido curiously accepted the box and opens it.

"A cake!" She cheered, looking down at a strawberry shortcake. The frosting was a bit squashed but it was still in good state.

"Oh good, it didn't get ruined." Midoriya sighed in relief.

"Yeah no worries it's fine but, What's the occasion?" Ashido asked

"Well, we did successfully complete our first mission with each other yesterday," He told her, scratching the back of his head slightly blushing, "So I thought I get us something to celebrate it with. I thought I'll surprise you."

With a cheerful smile Ashido used a plastic fork provided to snag a piece into her mouth. Within seconds she let out a wonderful cheer "So good~!"

Her show of enjoyment seemed to earn a happy smile from Midoriya who reached into the bag to grab his own while Ashido took another scoop for herself.

As she relish in the flavors she chuckled to herself to how silly she was thinking before 'Same as always, everyone means something to him. I can never be able to stop him from caring about others as well… but that's ok. That doesn't mean he'll care about me any less, even with my blunders. I guess it's me that gotta remind myself to remember about the other.'

Her pleasant thoughts were interrupted when he heard Midoriya say, "Oh no."

Ashido looked over to see the box Midoriya was carrying have a completely smashed cake inside. The frosting was smeared all over the interior of the box, the base had crumbled into bits, and the strawberry…..let's just say you'll be amazed to think there was a strawberry in here to begin with.

A defeat Midoriya bowed over depressed. "I knew it, it was too good to be true that none of them got out of it without huge harm."

Seeing him look down like he did gave Ashido an idea, she took another piece of cake.

"Sorry about your cake," Ashido tells him scooting closer to him, she pops the piece of cake into her mouth "If you want," she lightly placed a hand on his cheek, turning his face making him face her as she whispers seductively "I can...give you some of mine."

She made sure to leave a layer of frosting on her lips, glazing them with a nice tasty shine. Waiting to be eaten.

A wave of embarrassment flowed into Midoriya's body faster than the thought that was in his head and even faster than his face turning red. He wanted to pull away but someone something alluring kept him still, he could only give a stammered "A-a-a-ashido!"

"Call me Mina," She says in the same tone, before completely changing that tone to a more comedic one as she held up another spoonful of cake in her hand, "Now say ahhh~."

The boy almost fainted from the request, he made sure to whine about the teasing.

"What, you think I'll do that here? You dirty thinker, that's only for a private place," She continued to tease, '_I was half tempted to do it.'_

Holding the spoon closer to him she says, "I'm joking, now open up."

Midoriya eventually complied once he was over the teasing, opening his mouth and accepting the sweet delicacy. His discomfort was washed away as he engulfed himself in the wonderful flavors.

Ashido gave him a smile before turning to look at the sun getting ready set, it was at least past 5pm at this point. There was no work to do for school, with enough convincing she should be able to get Midoriya to stay here with her at least till the sun sets.

She took a moment to look at the green cinnamon roll of a classmate of her was still smiling as he enjoying the cake. He as well was watching the Sun.

_**Kiss**_

Without warning, Ashido had place a kiss on Midoriya cheek.

While it took a moment for it to process, Midoriya was snapped out of his happy streak back down to embarrassment. He shifted away holding his cheek as he stammered "W-what was that for!?"

"That was my thank you for this." Ashido tells him with a giggle.

"It was nothing special, it was a team effort anyways." The still flustered Midoriya looked away as he touched his cheek to see that Ashido's kiss had less frosting on his cheek. He looked at his hand mumbling "Now my face is messy."

Ashido's quick solution to that complaint was quickly licking that frosting right off his cheek.

"Problem solved.," Ashido happily cheered, she thought to herself, '_I'll just settle for this.'_

"Mina~!" Midoriya flustered face shouted.

The provocative pink alien girl couldn't help but laugh at her friend's display of embarrassment. It was just too addicting to see. She did agree to hold off from any more...for now, allowing the two of them to comfortably watch the sun slowly set together.

As it was approaching, Ashido decided now was the time to abruptly bring up "By the way we're going to need to do stuff like this multiple times in front of Hagakure to keep her silent."

…

"What!?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

*****END OF CHAPTER 10*****

**(((****Thanks for reading, i****f you wanna directly support me I also got a Ko-fi account 'herodarkydark', ****be sure to check out my youtube channel and twitter at 'Hero DarkyDark'. Also I got a Discord Server, so if you wanna chat, hang out with the community, or be constantly updated about the next chapter consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu. Don't forget to follow the story if it interest you and leave a review to tell me what you think of the chapter.)))**


	11. A Devilishly Delightful Dinner

_**((Hey people, I'm in college to be a engineer! That's my excuse for lack of updates XD, I'll try to do better now so hope you enjoy this chapter. I just recently got a Ko-fi account at herodarkydark so if ya wanna support me that's a good place to do so. Also be sure to check out my youtube channel and twitter Hero DarkyDark. Also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat, hang out the community, or be updated on how the next chapter is going consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu ))**_

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**CHAPTER 11**

**A Devilishly Delightful Dinner**

The beaming light of protection that shines brightly over the city would soon fade as the sun would inevitably set. Taking away the protection the citizens had through clarity and giving the demonic criminal underground cover to creep out of their holes to commit their heinous acts. It was common knowledge to everyone that the average crime usually takes place during the night, because despite the retirement of the Number 1 hero in the world, the day still belongs to the Heroes of society. Though as most the heroes tire from a long day of work and begin to check out of their duties, the diminished security allows for the competent villains a greater chance to commit their deeds and cause havoc in society.

But that won't be on tonight's schedule for a certain group of villains that were wandering in the night down a path of alleyways. Despite the track record of these socio and psychopaths they were out in the open under the moonlight for a reason. A special occasion that called for all of them to dress up for the event, most wouldn't believe the sight of seeing the League of Villains suited with suits, ties, dresses, and all other kinds of formal wear. While everyone gave off a professional vibe with their newly bought clothes, the most surprising one by far was seeing the usually ragged looking Shigaraki strolling down the alley in a now straight dark blue suit, walking ahead of the group cementing his presence as the leader of the group to any possible onlooker.

The rest of the attending league consisting of Mr. Compress, Toga, Dabi, and Twice followed along from behind also dressed appropriately with their only little twists to their attire. Twice was especially experimental with him stunning three suit combos, coming with a red coat, yellow vest, green undershirt, and brown leather shoes. A truly weird collection of colors to wear for sure, but it was his decision on what clothes to spend his money on, and it is him who has the final say on what he'll wear. Besides, along with the aesthetics of all the other members of his group, a off-colored suit is the least thing that sticks out

"Where is this henchman looking bastard?" Shigaraki grumbled under his breath as they continued to navigate their way through the almost hallway-like pathway the alleyway "He said he'll be around here, I swear if he's a no show I'm going to murder every red suited person I see from now on."

…

"Except you Twice, you're fine," A much needed statement to relax the mind of his split minded subordinate, who was feeling both threatened and saddened at the thought of never being able to wear his shining new suit unless he wished to risk death by decay.

Compress tried to keep their distorted minded leader stable by assuring him of their future business partner's arrival, "I'm sure he'll be here, just give it a little more time."

With a grunt the leader retorted to that statement, "We've been searching for 30 minutes!" Out of all the hazy memories and thoughts he has, this was of the few he remembers clear as day. That was because the Crimson Dealer made it hard to forget, it yesterday evening when he got the message. The league were all enjoying the nicest meal they had in awhile, freshly bought sushi straight from one of the finest restaurants in the city. It was easy to obtain with the use of Toga's Quirk, she didn't even need to go out of her way of getting a new sample of blood, and she got everyone's order just right and then some. Apparently the shop owner found whoever she disguise herself as cute enough to give a couple extras, which he has no complaints about since it meant everyone else had less of a reason to touch his Fatty Tuna.

This was something poor Shigaraki truly needed, between some of his recent failures, lost of mentor, and weakened teammate having a tiny win like this with this group he considers close was a god sent. He was truly trying to finish off the fine feast perfectly with the savory taste of the store's Fatty Tuna, it was within his sight, right in front of him on the table, only a moment away from being devoured, but then-

**SHOSH!**

A playing card, a red play that seems to come out of the direction of the door in the room swooped in and knocked the container off the table. It was so quick and unexpected that by the time he could reach in an attempt to save it, it was too late.

A scream echoed through the room, "NOOOOO!"

The rest of the League of Villain would turn toward the sound and see their leader standing over a single container, it's content spill over on the floor.

…

"Ha he completely missed," Twice exclaimed, clearly thinking that whoever threw it into the room was aiming to hit one of them.

"Their aim must really sucks." Dabi nonchalantly says as he stood up, channeling his blazing blue flames before heading toward the doorway, "Alright, time to see whose the Storm Trooper is."

With the rest of the league also preparing for a possible fight Shigaraki halted all of them, "Wait," he commanded, picking out the card that was stuck into the container.

It was a custom designed red card, encrypted on it was a message.

`Meet us at this location with 4 other of your men at 10:00PM`

Followed by a list of steps and directions to lead them to a certain location, at the very bottom was the name of the maker. One whose actions have just burnt his name into the mind of Shigaraki by making another one of his plans ends not the way it was intended.

`- From The Crimson Dealer` with a mini logo next to it.

The ego that man must've had to put his own logo on a card that committed such a crime, "I will not forget what they've done to my fatty tuna!" Shigaraki claims as the card in his hand turned to dust.

It was probably that reason alone is what made Shigaraki actually agreed to wear things he finds uncomfortable just to meet one person. He wasn't gonna let that fatty tuna go anytime soon, even at his subordinates advise of just going out to get some more.

"I can't wait-"

"Well your wait is no longer~!" Exclaim a voice that echoed down the alleyway.

A quick turn of heads would lead them to see the host of this little meet-up, The Crimson Dealer. Sporting the same purple fedora as he did the other night, topped off with his over the top cocky smile. Behind him was the rest of his group, but unlike the League of Villains they were only a group of 4.

"I'm glad you manage to-"

"You!"

Without a moment's delay Shigaraki confronted him, "You're late, who the hell invites someone out somewhere and then show up late!"

Despite trying to keep up the confident filled smile, his facial expression clearly showed a lot of remorse for the situation. Something was off about the man who invited them all here, he was a bit sweaty for a chilly night, and seemed low on breath as if he just ran a Marathon.

He would explain his tardiness but as he did so he would look away with a guilt-ridden face, "Well…"

"Well What!?"

"We were heading over here on schedule but then the streets got blocked by a bunch of protestors and we-"

"You!" Two of his three subordinate said in unison, one of their voices was obviously feminine while the other was more deep and brutish while still maintaining a slight British accent.

"I," The Crimson Dealer would begrudgingly correct himself, if his purple eyes were visible through his shades the League would've been blessed seeing him eye roll, "tried to talk to them so they can stop being fucking glorified speed bumps that are doing nothing but wasting everyone's time."

"I don't get why you take it so personally?" The feminine subordinate would ask "Just let them believe whatever they want, not like they're doing something offensive."

"Their protesting is about the protection a ideal that's fucking bullshit M2K!" The Crimson Dealer snapped at her, after calming himself he would clear his throat before continuing, "Anyways, it ended with us brawling with them for a while and time got away from us."

"Wasn't there supposed to be 5 of you, that was the agreement for this meeting." Compressed questioned the man, suspicious of their lower numbers. But that question wouldn't be answer as Shigaraki cut in, wanting to get directly to why he even bothered attending, "I don't care about that right now, one of you fuckers defiled my assets!"

"We did what now?"

"I went and got us Sushi last night."

"It was actually a nice night, **except the cheap bastards didn't give us enough soy sauce!**"

"It didn't even go that well with Sushi."

"**Lies, that's only because you burnt your taste buds, you're taste is just trash!** But I respect that you have an opinion."

"Unfortunately while we were eating , your message was received very…very poorly."

"Your stupid calling card knocked my fatty tuna onto the ground." Shigaraki spat.

"Oh...I'm sorry?" The Crimson Dealer said, confuzzled by the degree of focus being put on this topic, "But why didn't you just go get more?"

Toga would quickly explained to him, "I did, had to run and get all sweaty to get there in time before it closed."

"I had to wait over an hour," Shigaraki exclaimed, reliving the countless seconds he spent waiting for her to get back, "Imagine waiting an entire hour just to finish a meal off right!"

Despite the amount of pettiness of the situation The Crimson Dealer could strangely relate to his fixation on such a topic, "I see, I'll be sure to let the person I sent know of his mistake."

"And where is this destructive messenger of yours?" Shigaraki asked, whether it's out of curiosity or so he knows the person he needs to exact vengeance on later is up for debate.

"We left him to finish up with the protesters when we realized we were running late," The cocky scarlet leader told them as he walked past the League of Villains, following behind was the only one of his subordinates who have yet to speak, "But you've all waited long enough, follow me."

With The Crimson Dealer leading the way it gave the collective group a chance to get associated with each other, or at least that would be a case but both sides has a majority of people who preferred to give the other members the silent treatment. The only exception is Twice who was trying to chat up with the two members of The Crimson Dealer's group who decided on just ignoring his constant questions.

On the other side The Crimson Dealer took a moment to admire Toga's attire, her blue lace dress choice was a surprise to him. With the reputation she has with her _enthusiasm_ on how she presents herself, he expected to see something more seductively revealing that would prove distasteful then what she actually chose.

Eventually he commented "Such a classy dress, I see you spent your money well."

Her yellow eyes glittered under the moonlight at the compliment, "Thank you, I knew this would be a great choice the second I saw it on display!"

That was when the member of The Crimson Dealer's group who have yet to speak chimed in, "I agree, I usually don't find human girls all that attractive but the dress makes up for it."

This for obvious reasons drew a look of utter confusion from the blonde, why was this guy talking like he's some kind of alien? As she took a closer look she would notice that not a lot stood out about the boy, only a black mechanical mask that covered everything from his nose down. The part where his mouth should be was designed to look and function like an actual moving mouth, though the appearance was made to look more devious than a regular mouth.

"Oh I don't like you," Toga coldly says with piercingly deadly stare, "I'm allowed to cut him right if he gets too close, yeah I might just cut him now."

Luckily his leader was quick to cover for him, putting out an arm out between the two, "Don't mind him, Cerberus got a physical mutation quirk and is going through a time where he likes to follow this weird cult he found online."

"It's not a phase! They encourage Mutation Quirk people's right from the fearful oppressive humans!" Cerberus would state proudly, confident in his belief in a cause he find just.

"Yeah see the kid here is weird," The Crimson Dealer jokingly says, placing his hand on Cerberus's head to ruffle his hair, "He's a little confused, but he got the spirit."

This would make the scarlet leader receive an aggravated growl from his subordinate but didn't put up any physical resistance to pull away from the action.

Toga seemed to have calmed down a bit, she wasn't exactly happy but "Fine, I still don't like him. He's not my type at all."

Hearing this comment about type sparked an idea to the scarlet leader, "Hm, in that case it makes me wish we didn't leave behind my boy Lucifer to cover for us,"

"So it was him who ruined his fatty tuna!" Shigaraki yelled from behind them, encrypting the name he just heard into his memory.

'Whoops.' Was the thought that went through The Crimson Dealer mind at his little slip of tongue, but he quickly shrugged it off for he didn't think much will come from it anyways. Once they peacefully solidify their alliance these petty grudges should dissipate quickly, how petty can one person be about such minor inconvenience. He would continue saying, "Anyways you should meet him when he catches, he's not such a bad lad. I know he'll certainly love to meet such a lovely young lady."

"Only because she's blonde." Cerberus mumbled under his breath at his leader's suggestion.

"Hey don't kink shame."

"Hurry it up, we've already been walking for damn near an hour!"

Quickly after a few more minutes of walking The Crimson Dealer lead them behind a certain red brick building, knocking on the metal door a man's voice came from behind the door.

"What is it? All employees are supposed to have a key."

"Oh my apologies, I'm just a man trying to dine with the moon." The Crimson Dealer would calmly say, but nothing happened. That was until the scarlet leader looked like he finally remembered something, quickly saying, "almost forgot, party for 10."

The door almost immediately opened allowing them to enter without delay, they were quickly lead down another flight of stairs by an employee of the building, and down a grey hallway until stopped in front of a door. The employee would bow to the group before leaving without another word.

"What is this place?" Shigaraki asked.

The Crimson Dealer opens the door, walking into whatever the door lead to before calling out to him, "I'll explain once we're inside."

The room itself turned out to be comfy looking lounges, it seemed to be Chinese themes with it's red walls and golden decorations. The room was just big enough to fit in the big dinner table along with black leather couches without feeling too crowded, they manage to fit in a jukebox and a TV in the room as well.

As everyone was settling into the room The Crimson Dealer spoke, "You ever heard of a dinner meeting?" he asked picking up the electronic pad that was on the table, tapping away on it as he continued to explain, "Well this is it but for people with a...let's say an 'arrest on sight if recognize' status."

Not looking interested Shigaraki grumbled a response, "So you made us go through all this for what, some underground party room?"

"Oh no this is a diner, the building this is under is restaurant as well, making it real easy for them to hide their business practices," The scarlet leader explained as he slides over the pad on the table over to Shigaraki, on the pad is what looks like a method of ordering food, They have like a thousand precautions to protect villains as well as making sure this place is as neutral territory as it can be, unironically making this a safe place for villains of different groups to meet."

Looking down at the menu Shigaraki didn't see much of the options as appealing, so he just decided to pick one and hand it off to Dabi, who without even looking at a menu picked one and passed it on.

"You got our time but have yet to get my attention or interest, so the stage is yours."

"I see what you did there, loving it." The Crimson Dealer smirked, taking off his purple hat to let his ruffle red hair show. Looking at the league in front of him, his purple eyes pierce through his sunglasses, "Let's start simple with introductions, I already know who all of you are so it's our turn."

"We're a group called Carnage Canasta, you've already met me the leader The Crimson Dealer, and yes you must say 'The' when you say my name. Every time, no exceptions," He would then gesture his hand in the directions of his associates, "And these are my subordinates who assist me with causing mayhem in their own special ways, they're my Cards of Destruction."

"The female one is the Card of The Unknown, Mysterious . Why The Unknown? I don't know." The joke obviously made M2k elbow her boss in the rib cage.

Sitting on the right side of her scarlet leader M2K seemed to be dressed in business clothes as well, probably only for this occasion like everyone else. Though like her leader she did take in the fashion choice of wearing a purple floppy hat that covered most of her face, leaving her blonde hair to flow out behind her in a ponytail. Not that it mattered anyways, her face mask cover her entire face instead of just his nose and mouth like Cerberus's own did.

She didn't say anything to the league, instead of just opting to give a greeting nod.

"The one on my left is the Card of Savagery, Cerberus. He's into cults or something."

"Can we not?" The blue haired boy asked.

The Crimson Dealer continues on, "Finally there's Primeape, the Card of Facade."

The buff hairy man with sitting at the edge of Carnage Canasta's side of the room would raise his hand, giving a deep voice, "Greetings." His hair was brown and thick that it was really easy to mistake him for an actual gorilla.

"And we wanna destroy current hero society as well for our own reasons. So that's why we're going to help you guys into being a real villain group."

Shigaraki paused, before relaxing back on the couch, "So why bother partnering with us, you act as if you got everything set for whatever you're planning. Or is this some intimidation tactic to incorporate use into your little group."

The Crimson Dealer would shake his head, "I assure you Shigaraki, I have no intention of incorporating you all into my group. Mostly since you guys seem to have your own methods of doing things that differs from ours and by havoc you've caused in the last couple of months I'll say it's working. That's why I want to support it, it would be a shame if the group that was able to cause so much destruction to hero society all the sudden collapse because of a lack of funding."

"So what do you want from us?" asked

"I thought I answered this once before, I'm not one that likes to repeat myself," The Crimson Dealer states.

"That's a lie." All his subordinate says in union.

Giving his group an annoyed look before continuing, "But all I want is for you guys to continue doing what already doing. So I'm offering a neutral partnership, as in you do your own shit the way you want and we do the same. But if anyone one of us might need assistance in doing a job or _financially_ we'll chip in."

"So thats it," Dabi says, "You probably want us to help you pull of some stupid plan you realize you didn't have the manpower for."

"Smart as always," The scarlet leader would say, "I mean yeah, I'm generous but not stupid, of course I would want something in return. Though my group like to do our actual plan by ourselves then making others do it. But I thought, hey we got the similar endgame of society collapsing the way it currently is, why not help them out."

"So it's like you said before, a trade-off. You'll support us and you want us to cause more trouble for heroes." state

"A square deal." The Crimson Dealer replies.

"And what if your partnership doesn't interest us, we don't have a good history working with other groups." Shigaraki states, squinting at the group.

"Well if practically free money and resources in exchange for basically being alive isn't enough, then I'll just make you be interested," The Crimson Dealer tells him, taking off his glasses, showing off his black eyes. Only his purple pupils shone through, "You know, there's a special kind of game we like to play with other groups, and it involves a lot of destruction. You ever play conquering game?"

Shigaraki smirked under his hand mask, "and now you got our attention. What else can you do?"

Just then an employee entered in with the group's food.

Seeing his food arrive The Crimson Dealer will just say, "Please, we went out for a reason. Let's talk about it over a meal."

***UA DORMS***

Deku was taking a deep breath as he stood in front of a door, he had a bag of snacks in his hand, and a heavy conscious. Beyond this door would have Tsuyu waiting for him, what she could want or do to him in there is unknown. If it's going to be anything like the last experiences he had going into a girl's room, it might be better to just bail, but if there's even a chance he could help Tsuyu with a problem she can't express openly then he was going to take that risk. A true hero helps everyone, even the silent voices.

With that determination, he knocks on the door.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_*****END Of Chapter 11****_

**((Guess what? It's been about 5 chapters since we're last QnA, so I'm doing another one! Leave a Review of a question or join my discord down below to leave your question there.**

**I would just like to say, thank you to everyone for supporting me and this series by reading, sharing the story, and everything in between., it means a lot. **

**Thanks for reading, i****f you wanna directly support me I also got a Ko-fi account 'herodarkydark', ****be sure to check out my youtube channel and twitter at 'Hero DarkyDark'. Also I got a Discord Server, so if you wanna chat, hang out with the community, or be constantly updated about the next chapter consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu. Don't forget to follow the story if it interest you and leave a review to tell me what you think of the chapter.))**


End file.
